Behind Closed Doors
by Writer of Destiny
Summary: Hiei is sent to rehab after trying suicide. While he's there, the gang starts to notice that he's only getting worse, not only mentally, but physically as well. When they reach into Hiei's dark past, they find out that Hiei has more to hide then just his
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Journal Entries**

Looking back now, I don't see how I messed up. Technically, they were wrong. They had no right to search my room. I remember I had snuck out, to get away from those idiots. I wanted to be alone so I could think. But, the truth is I had been planning it for a while now. I didn't think they would find out. I never mentioned it and, like usual, I kept to myself.

I guess I should have known Botan (that nosy bitch) would have found you eventually. I don't now how much she read, but I'm assuming all of you. Obviously she told everyone my plans and they went looking for me.

When they found me, all hell broke loose. I don't know who tackled me from behind, but after that Yusuke grabbed my shirt collar and began to shake me. He asked if I was mental and yelled other things like that. I didn't answer him back; all I did was stare at him wondering how they all knew.

They brought me back to Kurama's house, since his "parents" were out of town. They locked me up in a guest room, taking my sword away. Koenma also took away my demonic powers, leaving me as a mere mortal. I don't know how long I was locked up, but it felt like hours. Then Kurama came back to talk. He told me everything; about Botan and how they found out my suicide plans. I didn't respond. For some reason, I wasn't even surprised. The conversation stopped after that. We just sat there in silence. Kurama then asked if I wanted to tell him anything and I said no. He left after that.

From their point of view, my "progress" continued downward. I refused to eat and drink; also I didn't speak to any of them. A few days later, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Koenma came to talk to me. They said they were going to send me to a special "school". They said it would help me with my "issues". I didn't comment; I wanted to leave. It didn't surprise me much, but they got me ready to go in the morning and I arrived by late afternoon.

The "school" was weird. Everything was a bright white. A woman approached us; she had long red hair that was tied neatly in a bun and lime green eyes behind thin black glasses. I don't know her name yet, but she said she's the main psychiatrist. We followed her to her office and as we did so, I noticed the people around us. Some were in white clothing, others were in light blue. Most of the people in white were close to my age. Once we made it to her office, she welcomed us to "Rehabilitation". She explained that she was "evaluate" me later and determine my schedule.

She turned to Koenma, who was in his teenage form and had hidden his pacifier in his mouth, (he's been in that form since the Dark Tournament was over, guess he realized he got more respect in that form), and asked him what his relationship towards me. He said he was my elder cousin and explained to her that I was suicidal. I couldn't argue with that; but I kept quiet nonetheless. She asked the others if they were family as well, they all said they were just friends. Yeah…"friends"….She handed Koenma a few papers and told him to fill them out.

Then, he walked in; light blue eyes and white blond hair. He smiled as he stepped inside. His light blue uniform showed how pale his skin was. She called him Soko. After they greeted, she nodded her head towards me. Soko looked at me and smiled.

"Hey there," he said. "How about you come with me?" What am I? Ten? He took a step towards me and I took a step back. I didn't trust this guy. My so-called-friends just stared at me. I don't now how these mortals work "Rehabilitations", but I didn't like it so far. Kurama told me that I should go with him.

Slowly, I took a step forward and Soko followed me out the door. From there, I followed Soko. He turned to me and smiled. "You'll be fine here," he said. I didn't say anything. Soko fell silent as well. He then asked me if I had ever been to rehab before. I became confused and told him that I thought this was a school. He laughed and said that rehab was a place where people who were having certain issues could stay and take a little vacation. I asked him what kind of problems and he hesitated to answer. Finally, the sad that it was hard to explain.

He stopped in front of a door down one of the many halls in this place. He told me this was my room. He opened the door for me. It was more like a closet; all it had was a bed and a chair in it. He told me to wait for a bit. He shut the door and I sat down on the bed. Looking at the room, I realized that the only source of light was from the bright ceiling lights in the hallway. I sighed.

When Soko came back, he smiled and handed me some white clothing. He told me to change and to come out when I was done. He shut the door and waited in the hall. I looked at the outfit; it contained a long sleeve shirt, pants, and some slippers. Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly put them on and hid my old clothes under the bed. I wasn't used to sleeves, so the shirt bothered me.

I stepped out and Soko smiled at me. That was getting annoying; he was starting to remind me of Botan. "Let's go." He said. I started to follow him again. He told me that the psychiatrist was ready to talk to me. I didn't reply. I guess he was thinking that I was thinking about my "friends". He told me that they didn't leave yet and I would get a chance to say goodbye. At the moment, I really didn't care if I ever saw them again; I was already making plans to escape.

We reached a room and he told me to go inside. I eyed him suspiciously as I slowly went inside. The room was way bigger than my own. It had a table in the middle with two chairs. To the right was a large window, but now light shined through it. There was only a circular ceiling lamp lighting the table and chairs. Slowly, I walked over to the closest chair and sat down.

Someone called my name and I looked up. It was that woman. She smiled at me and sat down. She had a small notebook and pen with her. She told me she had kept her promise about talking to me. I just stared at her. She was silent for a while, then said that "my cousin" had said I was suicidal. I agreed. She asked why and I told her to give me a reason to live. She didn't answer right away, but eventually said I would have to find that out myself.

She began to ask me about my childhood. To try and freak her out, I told her the truth; my parents didn't want me, so they abandoned me and I was raised by strangers until I was thirteen. She asked how I got into my cousin's custody and I said that he had been looking for me. She didn't ask anymore questions about my past. Instead, she moved on to my personality. She asked me what I liked to do and I replied marital arts. I wasn't interested in these "video games", "pornography", or the other weird things she mentioned. She asked me if I ever hurt myself and I replied everyday. Before she could ask me how, I explained that I had to remind myself, everyday, that everyone I knew and loved is dead. She paused to write notes. When she looked up at me again, she asked about my "friends". I had fun describing them.

Yusuke is a perverted idiot who thinks he can beat anyone and believes the world revolves around his problems. Kuwabara is nothing but a selfish punk who has to have everything he wants and only takes challenges he knows he can win; he also follows this false "honor code". Kurama is one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, but I still don't understand why he hands out with losers; I can never figure him out.

She smiled and asked about the females. I hesitated to answer.

Kayko thinks she's a know-it-all, I can't wait until she suffers something horrible, like rape…Botan is one of those people who are always happy; I hate her for that…what makes her life so great? Yukina's…too trusting; she knows went to back off, but her innocent visage usually gets her into unneeded trouble, not that it's her fault…she's just trying to help everyone.

I looked back up at he and she smiled at me. Now she wanted to know about my "cousin".

Koenma's very strict and he tries to carry the world on his shoulders. He wants everyone's problems to be over with so he can take care of his own. Truth is, if no one had any problems, then he would have no problems…He needs a vacation.

She laughed at that. I didn't realize I made it sound funny. She took more notes then smiled at me. She told me that I had done very well for my first session. To that, I didn't reply. She then asked why I had been so blunt. I told her I had nothing to hide.

A knock at the door broke the conversation. She pushed a button under the table, which unlocked the door, and Soko walked in. He smiled at us and asked if I was ready. The woman nodded. She handed me a paper and told me to give it to Soko. Without saying a word, I got up and walked over to Soko, giving him the paper when I reached him. He told me to follow him; like I had a choice. I followed him to my room and everyone was standing in front of the door.

They all stared at me, like they knew some horrid truth that I was unaware of. Believe me, they were the last people I wanted to see. Soko stood by me as I stood in front of them, staring back. They were all silent for a few seconds. They told me that they would visit me when they could and that they were sorry for not being there for me. Ingenuously, I told them I didn't believe a word of it.

I guess that hurt them more than I had imagined. They were silent again. I was getting sick of their faces, so I turned around and went into my "room". One of them called my name, but I didn't bother to turn around. After a while, Soko came in and told me they had left. I said nothing. He reassured me that they did care and that he'd be there for me if I needed to talk. He received no answer from me. With that, he told me he'd have my schedule tomorrow and that he'd be my personal nurse.

I didn't eat supper at all. I'm still not hungry, and I don't care what the others on the staff think about me. It's now that I wish Koenma hadn't put that spell on me to take my demonic powers and Jagan away. I was hoping to find out if any demons were in here. I doubt it though…I guess I'll find out in time.

XXXXXX

Hiei looked up as his door opened. Soko smiled as he poked his head in. "Sorry to disturb you," he said. "But it's time for bed." Hiei just stared at him. Soko began to feel awkward. "Good night," he finished. He closed the door and Hiei heard a 'click'. Knowing he had locked the door, Hiei merely put his journal under the mattress and started to lie down. At the moment, all the lights went off and it was pitch black. Pulling the sheets to his neck, Hiei fell into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: First Mistake**

Hiei's eyes shot open when he heard his door opening. He sat up and waited for the person to walk in. Realizing it was Soko, Hiei rolled his eyes.

"What?" Soko asked. "Annoyed with me already? Wow, that's a record." He chuckled as Hiei just stared at him. "I got your schedule," Soko continued. He handed a paper to Hiei. He slowly opened the paper.

8:00 am — 10:00 am: Breakfast

10:00 am — 11:00 am: Support Group (Room 126)

11:00 am — 1:00 pm: Lunch

1:00 pm — 3:00 pm: Personal Review (Office)

3:00 pm — 5:00 pm: Visitation Hours (Break Room)

5:00 pm — 7:00 pm: Dinner

7:00 pm — 10:00 pm: Free Time (Room)

10:00 pm: Lights out

"Any questions?" Soko asked with his usual smile.

"What's 'personal review'?" Hiei asked.

"That's the time you spend with me." Soko explained. He walked inside and sat down on the bed next to Hiei.

"What do you do if no one's visiting you?" he asked.

"Hang out in the Break Room, doing whatever." Soko smiled.

"Whatever." Hiei said. He folded up his schedule and left his room, heading for the cafeteria. Soko quickly followed.

"You know where the cafeteria is?" he asked.

"Behind the doors that say 'Cafeteria'." He answered. Soko chuckled. Hiei didn't even smile. "Are you gonna follow me around all the time?" Hiei asked.

"No," Soko answered. "I have work to do." Hiei didn't answer. When he saw the cafeteria doors, he quickened his pace. "Hiei!" Soko called after him. Hiei walked even faster and, once through the doors, he hoped Soko was gone. Sighing, Hiei found a table and sat down. He didn't feel like eating, so he wouldn't. He put his head down. He wanted to think…

"_Okay,"_ Hiei began to think. _"I'm in 'Rehabilitation' and I still have to deal with someone who's a combination of Botan and…maybe Kurama…" _He sighed. _"I still don't know all the entrances and exits…not to mention the security. How am I suppose to get out of here?"_

"Hiei?" a gentle voice said. Reluctantly, Hiei picked up his head. Soko looked at him worryingly. Hiei glared at him. "I guess you're not a morning person." he said. Hiei's glare deepened. Soko pushed a tray of food to him. "You need to eat." he said. "You haven't eaten since you arrived." Hiei glanced at the food, then turned away. Soko sighed. "If you refuse to eat, we'll have to force-feed you." Hiei raised an eyebrow, as if daring him. "We stick a needle in your arm and pin you down so you can't take it out. The needle forces liquid food into your bloodstream." Hiei said nothing. "We've done it before." Soko warned. Hiei turned away again. Soko sighed, stood, and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Eat; please." I don't wanna see you go through all that." Receiving no response, Soko walked off. Looking at the food, Hiei felt a hunger pain. It only lasted a second. When it was gone, he took his schedule out and looked at the next thing.

"_Support Group?"_ Hiei thought. _"I wonder what that is."_

XXXXXX

Hiei wanted to die. This Support Group was a load of crap. About six or seven teens sat in a semi-circle while a nurse asked them to 'share their feelings'. It was rare that anyone spoke up. When the nurse would get tired of silence, he or she would make them play 'games'. Weird games…One game was you had to pick a partner and sit across from each other. Then you were suppose to tell them positive thing about them.

Hiei's partner was a girl that was about thirteen. She had dark, black hair that went down to her elbows and soulless gray eyes. Her name…Hiei couldn't remember.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Hiei asked. The girl looked at him.

"If I say I'm ugly, you have to tell me I'm pretty." She explained.

"I have to contradict you?" Hiei asked. She nodded. Hiei huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I know." she agreed. "Most of the time, the others just trade medication or make plans to." Hiei raised an eyebrow. "You know," she continued. "Anti-depressants and shit like that." Hiei only nodded to comply. He'd ask Soko about it later.

Hiei didn't really 'play' the assigned game. Mostly, he sat there asking the girl about the usual run of things. Everything was easy to remember; "1. Don't associate unless you have to; 2. If you're gonna lie to your personal nurse, don't look at him; and 3. If you trade medication, don't do it in the Break Room." Other than that, staying here was nothing.

XXXXXX

Hiei reviewed all of the advice at lunch, which he didn't eat. When lunch was just minutes away from ending, Soko appeared and sat down. "Hey Hiei," he greeted. "Did you eat?"

Hiei looked down at the table. "Yes," he lied in an annoyed tone.

"Good," Soko said. "I bet you feel better." Hiei didn't answer. "I just came by to lead you to my office. Shall we?" He stood up. He began to see a few others leaving with their nurses, so he stood up and followed Soko to his office. "I want you," Soko said. "Mine is kinda small." Soko unlocked his office door and let Hiei inside.

There wasn't much to look at. There was only a small desk in the center of the room and three chairs in front of that. A small bookcase was on the left wall.

Soko closed the door behind them and sat at his desk. Hiei watched him as he pulled out a folder. He opened it up and skimmed it. "Sit Hiei," Soko said without looking up. Hiei glared at him; he wasn't about to be treated like a dog. To be rebellious, he stood. Soko noticed this and seemed to have just ignored it. "Let's begin," he said. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Hiei said.

"Kay," Soko said, sounding to agree. "What do your friends think your problem is?" Hiei hesitated to answer. Soko misunderstood and thought he was refusing to answer. "It says here," he continued. "That you're suicidal."

"So?" Hiei said bluntly.

"That's not healthy." Soko replied with a light chuckle. There was a long silence. Soko looked back down at the folders. "What was your family like?"

"I…I wish I knew." Hiei said, turning away. Soko smiled sympathetically.

"You were adopted by strangers, right?" he asked. Instead of waiting for Hiei to answer, he continued. "Did these strangers allow you to call them 'mom' or 'dad'?"

"No," Hiei said.

"What did you call them?"

"Master," he said. Soko fell silent.

"Did he ever…hurt you?" he asked, slowly.

"No!" Hiei's answer was quick. Soko raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Annoyed by Soko's action, Hiei turn away and began to walk around. He walked over to the bookshelf, appearing to be looking at all the titles. Soko got up and walked over to him.

"You can tell me anything," he said. "I won't tell anyone." He put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "I don't have to document a word. All I have to do is describe our session." Hiei remained silent. "C'mon, Hiei." Soko encouraged. "Talk to me…"

Hiei felt something slide across his waist. Assuming it was Soko's hand; he whirled around and punched him in the face. Soko fell to the ground. Hiei turned and headed for the door. When he was reaching for the knob, Soko grabbed his wrist. Before Hiei turn around, he felt a sharp prick in his hip. When the burning stop, Hiei was out cold in seconds. He didn't even feel himself hit the floor.

XXXXXX

Hiei slowly opened his eyes. His body was sore and his head was throbbing. Slowly, he sat up. It took him a while to realize he was in his room, in his bed. "That wasn't very smart." someone said slowly. Blinking, Hiei looked to his left and saw Soko sitting in the chair, reading a book. He put the book down and looked at Hiei. "You can't hit me Hiei," he said. "Or anyone else in a blue uniform. You'll get in trouble." He smiled, but Hiei glared at him.

"What did you do to me?" Hiei demanded.

"Nothing harmful," Soko said, in an evilly cheerful voice. "Just something we give our rowdier residents." Hiei's glare deepened. He really didn't trust this guy now. "You'll be fine later." Soko replied, standing up from his chair. "But I'd behave from now on, kay?" He chuckled as he left. Hiei gripped his fists angrily, which was sort of painful. Giving up on his body, he laid back down in hopes of feeling better the next time he awoke.

XXXXXX

Soko hummed softly as he unlocked his office door and stepped inside. He locked the door behind him and walked over to his desk. Hiei's file was still out. He sat down and opened it. At the moment, it only consisted of three papers; his contact information, his schedule, and his profile page. Sighing, Soko reached into a drawer and pulled out a small binder. He slipped Hiei's profile page into the cover and put the other two pages in the inside cover. Inside the binder were several blank forms. He took out a pen and began to fill the first on out.

He wrote _"DAY 1"_ at the top of the sheet.

Next, he went down to a check list titled "PROGRESS". Soko check "VERY POOR".

Then, he went down to several lines under the word "DESCRIPTION." He wrote _"Very blunt. Easily complied into talking about his past. Wasn't very descriptive. Hasn't eaten in twelve hours."_

Soko put his pen down and grabbed a red one. He wrote under the word "REQUEST", _"STAY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, WHETHER FAMILY/FRIENDS AGREE OR DISAGREE"_

"_That covers Lani's session,"_ he thought. Afterwards, he closed the binder and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Hiei's binder and smiled. "I'll help you, young one." he whispered. "I always help out." He chuckled lightly before leaving his office and heading home for the night.

XXXXXX

"_Hiei, come out of the snow!" a voice called. A ten-year-old Hiei turned to the direction of the voice and quickly ran to it. He stepped inside the nearby small cabin and looked up at the man before him. He was unusually pale compared to most and he had what others considered an evil look in his eye. His attire mostly considered of black clothing and his long, purple hair was tied back. He looked down at Hiei and smiled gently. "What were you doing out in the cold?"_

"_Thinking," the young Hiei replied innocently. The man shook his head, still smiling. He looked down at Hiei. The ten-year-old was wearing hand-me-down clothes; the sleeves had to be rolled up, as well as the pants legs. The man reached out to ruffle Hiei's hair…_

XXXXXX

Hiei's eyes shot open and he looked around the room. Turning over, he cursed softly. _"Why now?"_ he thought. _"I don't need memories now."_ Slowly, Hiei went back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, 2nd chapter, go me! Okay for those who don't know me, what up? The name's Writer of Destiny, check my profile for more info. Uhm, I love reviews…usually the more I get, the more I write…and I haven't been receiving a Criticism is welcome; no flames, please. Also, this story is based off of my time in rehab. I was suicidal for a while, and I figured I'd write a fanfiction about it. NOT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO HIEI HAPPENED TO ME! Okay? Don't want you guys freaking out. Hope to hear from you; written with love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Consequences**

Hiei opened his eyes, but pulled the covers over his head. He wanted to sleep. He still didn't feel good. He was just about to fall asleep again, but he heard his door open and felt someone put their hand on his back.

"Hiei," the voice whispered. They gently shook Hiei, trying to wake him.

"What?" he answered from under the covers.

"It's nine o'clock." The person chuckled.

"And?" Hiei shifted under the sheets.

"You need to get some breakfast," The person chuckled as they pulled back the sheets. Hiei sat up and glared at Soko, who smiled. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"No," Hiei answered. It wasn't a total lie; he was feeling better, but he didn't feel normal.

"Don't worry," Soko reassured. "It's just temporary." He smiled. Hiei did nothing. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast." He held out his hand to assist Hiei. Hiei ignored him, stood, and left the room on his own. Sighing, Soko followed him. "You're never gonna get anywhere with that antisocial attitude." Soko warned in a cheery voice.

"I'm respected where I come from." Hiei stated.

"Not respected," Soko corrected. "Feared."

"Same thing," Hiei shrugged. When they reached the cafeteria doors, Soko turned to Hiei.

"I have work to do, but eat a good breakfast, okay?" he smiled as he waved goodbye to Hiei. Rolling his eyes, Hiei stepped inside and sat at an empty table, once again not eating. He sat there, resting his eyes.

XXXXXX

Support group seemed to have gone by even slower. As the nurse continued to lecture, Hiei thought _"It's only my third day and I hate it."_ He sighed softly and crossed his arms. Looking to his left, he saw the girl. She was fidgeting; Hiei blinked. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what or why he cared. Shaking his head, he turned back to the nurse…not that he was listening.

XXXXXX

After support group, Hiei went to lunch, but didn't eat. Hiei just wasn't hungry, plus the human food didn't look good. Hiei put his head down. He felt tired, not to mention a little dizzy…sleep was teasing him.

When it was time to see Soko, he couldn't make himself stand. A wave of dizziness swept him. _"What's wrong with me?" _he asked mentally. Hiei fell to his knees.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Hiei's eyes rolled back as he fell to the floor. "Hiei!" a voice called.

XXXXXX

Hiei slowly opened his eyes. He felt a horrible pain in his throat going down to his stomach. There was also a burning pain in his arm. Blinking, he realized his mouth was prying open. He tried to get up, but soon found out he was strapped down. Panicked, he quickly looked around the room. It looked like a hospital…

"Are you awake?" the voice asked. Hiei looked to his right. Soko smiled at him as he put his book down. Hiei only stared at him. "Good," Soko said standing up. He leaned over Hiei's bed so he could see him better. "Didn't I tell you to eat?" he said in a scolding tone. He paused as if expecting Hiei to speak. "But you didn't listen," he continued. He smile faded and he glared at Hiei. "Right now you are in the Infirmary. That needle in your arm is pumping sugar-water into your veins and that tube down your throat, which is also causing you great pain, is pumping liquid food into your stomach. When it's done, I'll pull it out. You just happened to be unfortunate enough to wake up." He smiled evilly. He walked back to his chair and sat down. Hiei followed him with his eyes. Soko picked up the book he was reading. "This is a very good read." Hiei's eyes widened as Soko held up his journal. Soko put it back in his lap and clasped his hands together. "From now on," he started. "I want you to listen to me…because, if you don't, your stay will be longer than you expect."

Hiei could only stare at him. The pain in his throat was unbearable and the restraints hurt him as well. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to erase the pain. His eyes began to burn. He opened them and his vision blurred. He squeezed his eyes shut again and felt tears roll down his face. Hiei would laugh if he could. He hadn't cried in years…since he was…six, maybe seven. He knew he could handle this pain if Koenma hadn't turned him into a human. _"Please,"_ Hiei begged mentally. _"Let me go back to sleep."_ The tears kept rolling down his face; Soko seemed to be tuning him out.

A few minutes later, Hiei felt Soko grab the tube and pull it out. The pain was intense; it felt like he was pulling a knife out. Afterwards, the object prying his mouth open was undone and taken off. Hiei felt the blood rush to his throat and began to cough. Soko unhooked the restraints from Hiei's wrists and waist, allowing him to sit up. He bought his hands to his mouth and coughed up and mouthful of blood. When Hiei looked up at Soko, Soko smiled at him.

"Now," he said. "Next time I tell you to do something, do it kay?" He unhooked the restraints on Hiei's ankles. Hiei only watched him. He didn't think he could speak with the way his throat was hurting. "You can go to your room now." Soko said, opening the door. Hiei slowly got up from the cot and headed for the door. Soko handed him his journal as he left.

XXXXXX

Hiei closed his room door and sat on his bed. Three days…that was it…and he had been sedated and force-fed. All that seemed a bit cruel, since he was still new…It almost seemed like Soko was out to get him. Sighing, he looked at his journal. Flipping through it, he was glad to see no damage was done to it. He swore to carry it with him from now on. He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

XXXXXX

Soko sighed as he threw himself into his chair. He looked up at the ceiling. _"I need a vacation."_ he thought. He heard someone knock; he looked up as they walked in. "Mrs. Lani!" he said surprised. She smiled at him.

"What's gotten into you, Soko?" she asked as she sat down in one of the chairs. She crossed her legs. "Your patient has only been here three days and look at all the trouble he's in…" Soko said nothing. Lani continued. "And, you're behind on your paperwork."

"I was starting when you walked in…" Soko explained.

"Hm," Lani ran her fingers through her long red hair, untying the bun. Her hair fell to her waist. "Are you falling behind Soko?"

"No ma'am," he answered quickly.

"Maybe I should move you back," she suggested.

"No!" Soko shouted standing up. "Like you said, Hiei would be a real handful. I'll get everything done tonight." There was a long spell of silence. Lani stared deeply into Soko's eyes; trying to see if his words were true.

"Very well," she finally said. Soko released his breath. Lani headed for the door. "But you better keep your word." she warned, her back to him. "If you don't, our bargain will be over." With that, she left and closed the door behind her. Once she was gone, Soko sat down in his chair and pulled out Hiei's binder. Taking out two blank forms, he began to work.

"_Day 2" _he wrote at the tope of the form.

"_That's yesterday…"_ he thought.

Going down to "DESCRIPTION", he wrote _"Very uncooperative. Became violent at the mention of his past. Claims no abuse took place; had to be sedated."_ He checked "VERY POOR" under "PROGRESS" and put the same thing under REQUEST as he did yesterday.

He grabbed another form and wrote _"Day 3"_ at the top. Again he checked "VERY POOR" and went down to "DESCRIPTION". Sighing he wrote _"Passed out after lunch from not eating over 72 hours. Was force-fed; woke during process. Support Group also mentioned that he is not participating in class. Refuses to get involved." _He paused, wondering if that was it. Thinking of nothing else, Soko put the forms in the binder and put it away. He sighed heavily after doing so.

He couldn't lose the bargain with Lani…he would go crazy. Soko knew he was going to have to keep a better eye on Hiei if he was this to last. Giving up on tonight, he grabbed his keys and headed home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go me! Third Chapter! Leaving this note to tell you guys that I was NOT force-fed in that way during rehab. I got the idea from a movie called _Iron-Jawed Angels_. It's a really good movie; focuses on the hell women went through to get the right to vote. Check it out, you won't regret it. If you already seen it, I think we can agree on that it rocks! So yeah, review guys! Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Update**

I've come to realize that "Rehabilitation" is a mortal's version of "Living Hell". After that bastard Soko force-fed me, not to mention read you, I don't think I'll "try" to stand out anymore. As much as I hate to say it, nonetheless write it, I think I'll obey the traditions around here.

It's weird how your outlook on something can stay the same, but change. I thought this place would be great way to escape that annoying pack of idiots, but the longer I stay here, the more I wish those idiots would have left me with them. I'd do anything to get out of here; even tell Yukina I'm her brother.

Speaking of relations, my past has, literally, come back to haunt me. I've been having dreams about my childhood, most of which I don't understand. Some of my dreams, I'm not even in. I keep seeing two people I don't recognize. Once is a man with long black hair and deep gray eyes. He's always wearing battle armor and has a sword at his hip. The other is a woman with long light blue hair. She's always dressed in beautiful kimonos and other things like that. I think she's a queen or something. Besides those two, I usually recognize everyone else.

Despite all my trouble here, I've actually made somewhat of a friend. I forgot her name, but I'll update on that. She's my partner in Support Group; whenever I need to know something, she always has an answer. I wish I could say if she was a demon or not, but I'm not sure since Koenma took my Jagan away. I don't think it really matters; I'll be out of here soon.

Also, the red-head's name is Lani. I heard a couple of male staff members saying how "hot" she was…whatever that means…

XXXXXX

Hiei closed his journal and sighed. So far it had been a week since he had arrived. He laid down on his bed and put his journal in his self-made pocket in his pants' leg. He had just gotten through on his time with Soko and, knowing his was suppose to be in the Break Room for visitation, decided to come back to his room assuming no one was visiting him. He rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes to think. As soon as he was starting to relax, he heard his door open. Hiei kept his eyes closed. He heard the person walk over to his bed and gently put their hand on his shoulder.

"Hiei," Soko whispered. Hiei opened his eyes and glared daggers at him. Soko still kept his friendly smile. "Aw, c'mon!" he said. "You're not still mad at me, are ya?" Hiei didn't answer as he sat up in bed, never taking his eyes off Soko. "Anyways," Soko continued. "You've got some visitors."

"What?" Hiei blurted out calmly. Soko kept his smile as he motioned for Hiei to follow him. Hiei got up from the bed and did so. As they walked to the Break Room, Hiei wondered who was here. He knew it was someone from the usual gang; but was it once person or everyone? Also, in all his time he had been here, Hiei had never been in the Break Room. He had always assumed no one was coming to see him. When he walked in, it looked like a common family room of any household. There were lost of places to just sit and talk, and a few things decorated the walls and some tables. Soko led him to a table in the back. Sure enough, everyone was there. Hiei felt his stomach tighten; he didn't what that meant.

"Hiei!" Yukina said excitedly. She ran to him and hugged him. Hiei didn't realize it until now, but she was dressed like a mortal. Instead of her usual kimono, she had on a sleeveless, light blue dress with a white ribbon around her waist. At first, Hiei thought she looked childish, then he realized it gave her an innocent façade…one she truly showed. Slowly, Hiei wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Hiei," Koenma said as he stood up from his chair. Hiei's gaze went from Yukina to Koenma, he glared at all of them.

"C'mon Shortie, don't tell me you're mad at us!" Kuwabara asked, with a goofy, yet friendly smile. Hiei didn't answer, his glare still present.

"You can't be serious," Yusuke said, his anger rising. "What? Would you have rather us let you die?!" He partly yelled that.

"Yeah, I would." Hiei answered. They fell silent for a moment. Yukina looked up at Hiei.

"It wasn't just Kazuma's idea," she said in a soft voice. Hiei looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"I have a good idea of how it went." Hiei suggested.

"Let's forget about all that!" Botan said cheerfully. "Pretty soon you'll be all better and everything will be back to normal!" She smiled at Hiei.

"You have no idea how bad I want to kill you," Hiei stated. Botan's eyes widened fearfully and she hid behind Yusuke.

"She's trying to cheer you up!" Kuwabara said balling his fists.

"Please," Hiei said. "You mortals never gave a damn about me before; what the hell changed your minds?"

"Hiei," Kayko started to say. "You're our friend…"

"I seriously doubt that," Hiei said. He then heard someone approach him from behind, he hoped it was Soko.

"Hey Hiei!" Good, it was Soko. Hiei knew his next actions would get him in trouble, but he didn't want to be with these people who called themselves his 'friends'. In a last minute effort, Hiei turned around and punched Soko in the nose as hard as he could. He heard Yusuke and the others say a lot of things, most of which he didn't understand. Hiei then felt someone, pin him against a nearby wall and soon after felt the needle prick his side. Within a minute, he was out…

XXXXXX

Hiei's head hurt as he slowly opened his eyes. He knew he was in his room and felt a smile form when he saw Soko sitting in a chair at his bedside. Like usual, he was reading a book, which Hiei was happy to see it wasn't his journal.

"Soko," Hiei said somewhat hoarsely. Soko looked up from his back, but didn't smile.

"What's gotten into you Hiei?" he said, as a scolding parent would to a child. Hiei didn't answer; he rolled onto his back and sat up in bed. "Hit me again, or anyone else, and you'll be in big trouble." Soko warned.

"I needed a scapegoat," Hiei said. "I wanted to get away from them."

"Hm," Soko said. "Do they treat you badly?" Hiei shrugged. "Which reminds me," Soko continued. "I discussed your progress with your cousin and he said none of it sounds like you." Hiei just stared at Soko. "He said that it wasn't like you to open up to others, especially strangers. Also that you usually avoid conversations and shy away from social groups like clubs and stuff like that." Soko paused, seeing if Hiei would speak. When he didn't, Soko continued. "Why did you open up to me and Mrs. Lani? Do we give you some feeling of trust?"

Hiei wished he could answer that, but the truth was he didn't know why he opened up to them. It was almost as if he didn't have control of it. Hiei sighed as he put his hand over his eyes.

"You don't have to answer me," Soko said. "Just tell me whenever you feel like it." He got up and sat on the bed next to Hiei. "Although," Soko continued. "I already know why." Hiei looked at him curiously. "But I won't tell you that easily." Soko smile slowly appeared, it had an evil smirk to it. "Since you hit me, twice I might add, you're on thin ice…but if you do something for me, I'll make sure you never get in anymore trouble. Deal?"

"Will it get me out of here sooner?" Hiei asked. Soko nodded. "Then we have a deal." Hiei said.

"Good," Soko said. "All you have to do is keep your mouth shut." Hiei gave Soko a confused look. "You'll understand soon enough." Soko reassured. He paused for a moment. Then, Soko put his hand over Hiei's mouth and violently pinned him down to the bed. Hiei tried to push him of, but he wasn't strong enough. Soko leaned down to Hiei's face, and whispered "Keep your mouth shut." He smiled evilly as Hiei's eyes widened. Soko chuckled as he used his free hand to raise up Hiei's shirt. Gently, he let his fingertips glide over Hiei's bare chest and stomach. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

He felt Soko kiss his chest and stomach which caused him to let out a whimper, surprising himself. He heard Soko give a sick chuckle. Hiei felt his stomach tighten again. It was then that Hiei realized he was scared…yet another emotion he hadn't expressed in years. Soko slowly removed his hand from Hiei's mouth; he let out his breath, but did nothing more.

"You're so well behaved," Soko whispered. He got over Hiei, his face a few inches from his. "You've must gone through this before," Soko smiled gently. "You poor thing…" He placed a small kiss on Hiei's forehead. After that, he rose and got off the bed. "You did well today, Hiei." he said, his back to him. "Don't worry, I'll go slow. I won't over-whelm you…or I'll try not to." He chuckled as he left the room. He locked the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Hiei quickly fixed his shirt, grabbed his sheets, and pulled them over his head. He shivered as he tried to fall asleep. Tears streamed down his face; he knew all these emotions were due to the fact that he was a mortal. _"Mortals are so weak…"_ he thought. Slowly he fell asleep.

XXXXXX

_The man ruffled Hiei's hair, making the young demon giggle. The man smiled and turned to head back inside. Hiei quickly followed._

"_Master," Hiei said. "Are we going to train today?"_

"_Probably not," the man answered. "It's too cold and I don't want you to get sick." He smiled at Hiei, receive one back. The man walked to his room with Hiei close behind. Knowing Hiei would be bored today, he would have to find someway to entertain him. He let the boy into his room and walked over to his desk. He sat down and picked up Hiei, sitting him in his lap. "Look Hiei," he said, pulling out a sketch pad. He opened it up and shoved Hiei various drawings._

"_Wow," the young Hiei said as they flipped through the pages. "You did all these Master Jaganshi?" Jaganshi nodded._

XXXXXX

Hiei opened his eyes again. _"Master Jaganshi…"_ Hiei thought. _"I haven't thought about him in years. He's the one that gave me my Jagan." _Hiei sighed as he closed his eyes again. "It's been so long," Hiei went back to sleep and hoped his dreams would stop soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Secrets**

When Hiei awoke the next morning, he continued his normal, schedule, but through it all, he wondered if that think with Soko really happened last night. It seemed too weird to real. He sighed as he sat in Support Group. He looked over at the girl. She was fidgeting again. At first, Hiei thought she was doing that because she was bored, then he saw the nervous look in her eye. That was different from the last time. Also, this time, she noticed he was staring at her and she made eye-contact. Hiei merely turned away. After Support Group, she stopped him on their way out.

"Hey," she said nervously. Hiei turned to her. "Uhm," this is gonna sound stupid, but I don't know your name."

"I don't know yours either." Hiei said. The girl smiled.

"I'm Saraha."

"Hiei," With that, she nodded and headed on her way. Hiei then headed to lunch. He nibbled at his food. That Soko thing kept haunting him. He knew it was impossible for it to have really happened…yet he had a sick feeling…

"Hey Hiei," the cheerful voice said. Hiei looked up. Soko smiled. Hiei said nothing; he didn't even know what to think. "Everything okay?" Soko asked cheerfully. Hiei only nodded. "Good," Soko said. "Listen, I don't mean to cut your lunch short, but how about we start our session early today?" Hiei shrugged and looked down at his food. "When you're done, just come to my office." Soko said as he started to leave. Once he was gone, Hiei thought about it for a minute….He got up and headed for Soko's office. He didn't bother to knock, he just entered.

"Hey," Soko greeted again. He said nothing as he walked over to a chair and sat down. Soko smiled. "First," he said. "I wanna thank you for opening up to me. I'm glad you trust me. Second, I think it's time we took it up a notch. I want you to go into detail about your life…the best way you can." Hiei only stared at him. Soko took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "Let's start." Hiei watched him as he got his notepad out. "I want to talk about your friends."

"They are not my friends!" Hiei said slowly, anger present.

"Okay," Soko said agreeing. "Anyways, let's start with Yusuke Urameshi."

"He's an idiot," Hiei stated.

"So you've said," Soko replied with a small chuckle. "What's he like?"

"He skips class a lot," Hiei started. "He's not exactly what mother's approve of, to say the least. He's arrogant, rude…." Hiei trailed off. Soko wondered why he stopped and was about to ask, but Hiei continued. "He's good at sparring though…" Hiei stopped again, and after a pause, Soko spoke up.

"That's all about Yusuke?" Hiei nodded.

"I don't know much,"

"What about Kuwabara?"

"I hate him with a passion!" Hiei answered quickly. Soko didn't comment. "He's even dumber than Yusuke! He's worse that Yusuke too! Except…Yusuke's stronger than him…" Soko only nodded as he took notes. "He's has a crush on Yukina…actually I think they're dating."

"Are you jealous?" Soko asked. He expected Hiei to get mad, but Hiei only shook his head.

"I just think she could find better." he answered. Soko nodded. He glanced at the clock; Hiei had been here for thirty minutes.

"_Just a little longer…"_ Soko thought. "Moving on," Soko said. "What about Kurama? You seem to like him,"

"He's my only friend…" Hiei said. There was a pause. Hiei then remembered something Kurama told him a long time ago…actually made him promise…."Kurama's not his real name,"

"Oh?" Soko said.

"His name is Shuichi. When we met, he said he didn't like his name, so I came up with a nick-name."

Soko smiled. "Creative," he complimented. "So, what's he like."

"Any parents' dream," Hiei said. "Perfect grades, popular, all the girls want him."

"Do you envy him?" Soko asked.

"Only his family…" Hiei muttered. Soko looked at him sympathetically.

"They're close?" Soko asked. Hiei nodded. Again, they were silent. Soko cleared his throat. "You're cousin interests me."

"Why?" Hiei asked. Soko shrugged.

"You said he was strict, right?" Hiei nodded again. "He doesn't go too far does he?"

"No," Hiei said. "He never hit me. Grounds me a lot though." Hiei added; he didn't know what 'grounded' meant, but he heard Kuwabara say it once. Soko chuckled.

"Nothing I can do about that." He leaned forward in his chair. If you had the chance to leave, would you?" Hiei hesitated to answer. Soko watched him carefully.

"I don't know," he finally answered. He didn't continue, so Soko left it alone. After a few minutes of silence, Soko looked at the clock again. Another thirty minutes had passed; Hiei had been here for an hour. It was now 12:55 p.m.

"_Close enough..."_ Soko thought. He smiled at Hiei. "This is going well," he said. "I'm glad to hear you're not being hurt at home." Hiei said nothing. "Well I guess you could go," Hiei stood up and head for the door. "But," Soko said, making him stop. "Our time starts now." Hiei looked at the clock. It said, 1:00 p.m. He turned to Soko, giving him a confused look. Soko smiled, the evil glint returning to his eye. "Just go to you room." He said. Slowly, Hiei left. _"Just five minutes…"_

XXXXXX

Hiei threw himself on the bed, he hugged his pillow with sleepy eyes. _"This place is making me lazy…"_ he thought. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep. He heard his door open, but ignored it. Probably just Soko making sure he had gone back to his room. He felt the bed sink, meaning Soko had sat down. The sick feeling made it's way to Hiei's stomach again. It confused Hiei at first, but when he felt Soko slide his hand under his shirt and glide his fingertips on his back, he realized it was just his mind trying to warn him. Hiei shot up and started to turn around, but Soko grabbed him and pinned him down. Hiei struggled.

"Stop that," Soko said. Hiei glared at the wall, since he could turn and glare at Soko. "Remember out deal?" Soko continued. "You have to stay still." He smiled and pulled down Hiei's shirt collar and kissed the back of his neck. He kissed it a few time before he began to suck on it. Hiei felt the blood rising to his skin.

"Ah! Stop!" Hiei said. Soko chuckled and gently blew on the mark he had created.

"You're so sensitive," he said. Soko began to straddle Hiei's hips as he slipped his hands under Hiei's shirt.

"Don't…." Hiei started to struggle.

"Now, now," Soko said. "You don't want to break our deal do you?" Soko asked as he pulled one of Hiei's arms out of his sleeve. "If you do, you'll get in more trouble." He pulled the other arm out. "Then you'll have to leave…" He pulled Hiei's shirt off. "I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"I thought….you said…you'd get me…out!" Hiei stuttered nervously.

"I will," Soko said. "But if you get in too much trouble, they'll send you somewhere else…worse then this place. You don't want that…do you?" Hiei slowly shook his head. Soko chuckled. "Good," he said. He got onto his knees and turned Hiei onto his back. He couldn't help but smile at the nervousness in the young teen's eyes…He gave Hiei a gentle kiss on the forehead, then the tip of his nose, then smashed his lips onto Hiei's.

Hiei tried to push him off, but Soko pinned his arms down. Hiei then tried to pull away, but Soko pushed forward. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut, mentally wishing all this would end.

Soko slipped his tongue into Hiei's mouth. Hiei made a whimpering noise, but Soko ignored him. He then tried to lace his tongue with Hiei's, but Hiei withdrew his to the back of his mouth, praying he would swallow it and die. Soko smiled at his attempt and shoved his tongue deeper into Hiei's mouth, tasting his own. He felt Hiei tense up under him.

He slowly broke the kiss and smiled. He gently caressed Hiei's face. "So innocent," he said, barely above a whisper. He sat up; Hiei thought he was finished, so he began to sit up as well, but Soko pushed him back down. "Stay!" he said sternly. He looked at Hiei's chest and abs. He was very well built for a fourteen year old. "When do you find the time to work out?" Soko asked as he glided his fingers over Hiei's chest and abs again.

Hiei kept his gaze on the ceiling; he didn't want to see what Soko was doing. He squeezed his eyes shut once more. "C'mon Hiei," Soko said. "Lighten up;" He got over him again and whispered into his ear, "I'm the only one that cares about you…"

"No," Hiei protested in a whisper. Soko chuckled and gave Hiei a small kiss.

"It's cute how you think your friends care," Soko said. "If they did, you wouldn't be here." Hiei held back a sob; he didn't want to believe Soko…but he sounded so convincing. Soko got up and sat at the foot of the bed. Hiei slowly sat up as Soko moved. Soko smiled at Hiei. He then, gently took Hiei's wrist and pulled him into his lap. He wrapped his arms firmly around Hiei, yet left a gentle touch.

Hiei felt a weird pressure in his chest and upper stomach; not to mention a choking feeling in his throat.

Soko saw the confusion in Hiei's eyes and spoke. "It's okay to cry…" Soko whispered to him. Tears filled up in Hiei's eyes; he buried his face into Soko's chest and began to cry. Soko consoled him as he let out all the tears of his past. Soko looked at his watch. He had been at his game for about an hour and a half. He smiled to himself as he waited for Hiei to stop crying.

XXXXXX

Hiei stopped after about a half hour. Soko gently sat Hiei up and wiped Hiei's eyes. "There now," Soko whispered. He smiled gently. Hiei just stared downward. "Are you hungry?" Soko asked kindly. Hiei solemnly shook his head. "Then rest," Soko answered gently. He gave Hiei a small kiss on the forehead, one to which Hiei didn't react to, and gently pushed Hiei out of his lap. He smiled at Hiei as he left the room.

Hiei watched Soko leave, then grabbed his shirt off the floor. He put it on, then crawled into bed. His little "breakdown" made him tired. He pulled the sheets over his head and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXX

_The beautiful, light-blue haired woman let out another shrill scream. Two other women were with her; one behind her supporting her back, the other in front of her propped up legs. The beautiful woman was in labor…Another scream…Then the woman in front of her held up a crying bundle and smiled, then she frowned. She gave the newborn to a man in the corner. The man had long black hair tied back and battle armor covering his attire. He smiled as he took the newborn…He took a small blanket from a dresser next to him and wrapped the newborn in it. He began to rock the newborn, smiling at the woman who just gave birth. She began to smile, but another look of pain came across her face. She screamed again…and the process started over…_

_After it all, the man sat on the edge of the woman's bed. He was holding one infant, she was holding the other. A look of happiness across their faces; but a saddened look in their eyes…Blessed with twins; a male and a female, but both knew the fate of the male. A black-hooded figure walked into the room. No one said anything. The woman held back a sob as she reached into her pocket. She pulled out a black thread and a small, circular jewel. She made a small hole in the jewel and put the thread through it. Then she tied the two ends together. Once finished, she handed it to the man. The man folded the necklace into the infant male's blanket, then kissed the infant. He handed him to his mother. She hugged her son gently. Afterwards, reluctantly, she handed the infant to the hooded figure. As she hooded figure walked out the door, the female infant began crying. The parents couldn't hold back their own tears as they comforted their daughter…_

_The black-hooded figure walked at a normal pace though it wasn't snowing, there was snow on the ground. His footsteps mad soft crunching noises as he gazed at the newborn. A single sigh escaped his lips as he approached his destination, a steep cliff. He looked out, wondering how this was fair. How could an infant, simply born at the wrong time, cause chaos and destruction? With a reluctant look in his eyes, he tossed the baby off the cliff…it didn't cry as it fell…_

XXXXXX

Hiei shot up in bed; cold sweat was pouring down his face and body. At first, he didn't know where he was, but after a few seconds, it all came back. He didn't know what time it was. He sighed as he tried to lie back down. Sleep didn't come back easily. Hiei thought he heard breathing from another part of his room…he closed his eyes, trying to block it out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALRIGHT! ROCK ON! Yeah…so anyways….I was reading some of the reviews for the last chapter and I noticed someone mentioning a person named "Shaguro". Uhm….the thing is, I never got a straight biography of Hiei. I got bits and pieces of the same information showing up everywhere, but other stuff was totally different; so I had to fill in the gaps. I never saw the last season, because Cartoon Network moved it to 4:30 a.m. If any of the information is incorrect by manga-standards, please forgive me….all I can say is go with it…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Their Side**

Kurama poured himself another cup of coffee. He sighed as he added sugar and cream. He turned to his friends; the females were sitting at the table, Koenma was with them, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing. Even though everyone was silent, everyone knew what everyone else was thinking.

"Sure is quiet without Hiei," Kurama said, bravely speaking up.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed. "Lil pip-squeak kept everything going…"

"I didn't think I'd miss him this much…" Yusuke replied.

"Ditto…" Koenma added.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Botan asked angrily. No one answered; they remained silent.

"Is Hiei going to come back soon?" Yukina asked innocently.

"Rehabs are supposed to be temporary," Kayko explained. "But sometimes people are sentenced to stay there…" Yukina looked at Kayko with wide-eyes.

"Don't worry," Koenma said quickly. "I'm sure Hiei will be fine!"

"Indeed," Kurama continued with a hopeful smile. Everything was silent again.

"What are you dim-wits doing?" They all looked up and turned to the door. Genkai was standing in the kitchen doorway. She looked around. "Who's missing?"

"Hiei…" Yusuke muttered.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Rehabilitation?" Koenma reluctantly answered. Genkai blinked.

"You're joking," She looked at everyone, studying to see if they were serious. Yusuke shook his head.

"He tried to kill himself," Kuwabara said. Genkai said nothing. Everyone assumed she wanted an explanation.

Botan started. "One day I snuck into his room because he had been acting different….I mean he's always weird…but it just felt different….so I found his journal and I read it…I saw all this plans, freaked out, and told everyone.

Yusuke; "Then we went searching for him and found him in the forest. I thought he was reaching for his sword so I tackled him from behind."

Kurama; "We took him back to my house and put him in a guest room for a while. I went to talk to him, but he didn't answer any of the questions."

Kuwabara; "He refused to eat for about two days…we thought he was trying to starve himself…"

Koenma; "So we she him to rehab in hopes he would get better, but when we went visit him…he seemed worse…"

Yukina spoke as tears filled her eyes. "He said that he hated us and that we weren't his friends…We're wondering if we should visit him again soon…" Kayko and Botan each put a supporting hard Yukina's shoulder. Genkai lit up a cigarette before speaking.

"Sounds to me like you treated him rather childish," Everyone looked at her in slight bewilderment. "You snuck into his room and went through his things like nosy parents; then you hunted him down and locked him up like a disobeying child; finally you sent him away to a place he knows nothing about….Sounds degrading, don't you think?" No one said anything…so she continued. "Now, what do you 'parental figures' plan to do?"

XXXXXX

Yukina slowly stepped inside Hiei's old room; she didn't touch anything as she made her way to the bed and sat down on the edge. She looked at her feet, deep in thought. She didn't even hear Kuwabara's footsteps as he came sit next to her.

"Yukina?" he said as he sat down. He put his arm around her.

"Kazuma…" Her voice was shaky…

"Hey, don't worry." he said. "Everything will be okay. Soon, Hiei will be back and it'll all be normal again." Yukina forced back her tears.

"I miss him…" she said. "When he's gone, I feel like there's a big part of me missing…" Kuwabara held her tightly.

"We'll help him out Yukina," he said. "And when he gets back…I promise I'll be a real friend to him…"

"Really?" Yukina asked turned to him, a small hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yep!" Kuwabara promised. Yukina smiled as she threw her arms around him. Kuwabara smiled as he did the same.

After a while, both stood and started to leave. As Kuwabara got up from the bed, he hit the back of his foot on something.

"What he hell…?" he said as he looked at the floor.

"Kazuma?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"There's something under the bed." He got on his knees and peered under it. He grabbed a rectangular object and pulled it out.

"What's that?" Yukina asked.

"Some kind of notebook…" he said, turning it over in his hands.

XXXXXX

"Hey guys," Kuwabara said as he and Yukina entered the kitchen. "Is this Hiei's journal?"

"Idiot, it's too big for a journal!" Yusuke said, with an annoyed glare.

"Well excuse me, Urameshi!" Kuwabara argued. While they yelled back and fourth, Koenma opened the notebook with the others looking over his shoulders.

"It's a sketch pad," Koenma said. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped arguing and joined the group.

"Hiei can draw?" Yusuke asked with a curious tone.

"Apparently," Kurama said. Koenma flipped through the pages. All the pictures were of someone from the gang; they were all colored very neatly and none of them were crude or insulting…it was just drawings of everyone doing everyday things.

"Amazing," Kayko complemented. There was a period of silence.

"We should go visit Hiei tomorrow and give it to him." Kuwabara suggested. Everyone looked at him, amazed that he suggested it.

"Do you think he wants to see us?" Botan asked in a nervous whisper.

"Never know until you try," Genkai said, taking the last puff of her cigarette.

XXXXXX

Yukina glanced out her bedroom window. A slight rain storm had started as soon as night had fallen. She watched the rain drops fall. _"Are you sad Hiei?"_ she thought. She got out from under her sheets and sat in front of her window. She gently put her hand on the cold glass. _"Please don't cry anymore,"_ she mentally pleaded. _"Everything's going to be all right…"_

XXXXXX

Hiei shivered as he curled up into a ball and hugged himself under his covers. Soko kept going further and further; Hiei knew that soon he would go all the way…He couldn't take that; he'd die!

"_Everything's going to be all right…" _a soft, feminine voice said. Hiei gasped as he sat up in bed, making the sheets fall back, and looked around for the source. He blinked when he found nothing,

"_Yukina…"_ he thought. For the first time, in about three weeks, Hiei smiled. Also, for the first time in a good while, Hiei slept peacefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys just thought I'd give you a view of what the gang thought. I don't know about you guys, but I think Genkai would make a great mother…aside from the name calling. She seems really close to everyone in her life…Just a bit of info in my mind…Also; let me know if you guys agree with her opinion about how the gang went about their actions. Hope to hear from you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Answers**

Hiei ate his breakfast in a semi-good mood; he didn't show it though. However, despite how he felt, he had a weird feeling. It wasn't just the fact that everyone was whispering about him, it was something else. He then saw Soko approaching him. He studied him; Soko had a sympathetic look on his face and his usual smile was missing.

"Hiei," he said calmly. "We need to talk."

"About?" Hiei asked. Soko hesitated to answer.

"Saraha…." he said gently.

XXXXXX

Hiei sat down in disbelief. Soko had taken him to his office to talk more privately. "She's dead?" Hiei asked again. Soko nodded.

"Suicide last night," he explained. Hiei didn't reply. "Did she tell you her plans?" Soko asked. Hiei shook his head. Soko could tell he wasn't lying. "She left this for you…" Soko handed him a piece of folded paper. Hiei unfolded it and read it.

"**_Hiei_**, i hope **_You_** can figure me. i hope the pain you **_Are_** feeling goes quickly. **_Being_** in your place must be difficult. my life has been **_Poisoned_** by grief since my younger days. get better soon."

Hiei read over it several times. He looked up at Soko. "Can I keep this?" he asked, trying to sound pathetic. Soko sighed.

"I really shouldn't let you…" He looked back at Hiei, only to meet a pair of pleading eyes. He sighed again. "I guess, but don't tell anyone I let you." Hiei nodded. He folded it up neatly and put it in his pocket. They were silent for a minute.

"Can I go to my room?" Hiei asked. Soko shook his head.

"Protocol says you have to stay with me for a while." He stared at Hiei. "How do you feel about this?"

"That's just it," Hiei said. "I don't really feel anything…I don't know what I'm suppose to feel!" Soko said nothing. He didn't want to pry. "It feels like I'm walking in a daze." Hiei sighed. "I…" he started. "I did see her fidgeting in Support Group, but I didn't think anything of it." He paused. "Then, one time she asked me my name….The next thing I know, this happened." Soko walked over to Hiei's chair and kneeled down in front of it. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Hiei, bringing him into a comforting hug. At first it seemed awkward…but compared to everything else Soko had done, this was probably normal. Hiei merely rest his head on Soko's chest. Soko held him tighter…

XXXXXX

"_How dumb to you have to be?"_ Hiei thought. _"Kuwabara could have noticed that code! Did Soko even see it?" _He read the code from Saraha's letter again. Who could it be? And what was their motive? Hiei didn't know many people here…but he did have enemies on the outside…More importantly, what were they using? Hiei sat down on his bed in thought. _"Saraha…Were you really murdered instead?" _Hiei closed his eyes; why was a mortal's death affecting him so much? He had never really cared for their kind…until….Pictures of Yusuke and Kuwabara flashed in his mind. His eyes shot open. _"I…"_ he thought. _"I…I miss them…"_ He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. Thought, he hadn't admitted it out loud, he knew it was true…

XXXXXX

Hiei kept the note in his journal, that way it would be safe. The whole day was abnormal; several students were giving him their apologies and everyone pretty much avoided him.

"_Maybe they think I'm…or was her boyfriend,"_ Hiei thought with a low groan.

"You okay?" Soko asked kindly as he sat down with Hiei at lunch. Hiei shrugged, trying to look even more pathetic.

"_Maybe if I act sad,"_ Hiei thought. _"Soko will keep his hands off me for a night."_

"Don't worry," Soko reassured with a small. "I'm here for you." Hiei said nothing. "C'mon it's our time." Hiei stood up and Hiei reluctantly followed. It didn't take long for Hiei to realize he was following Soko to his room. His attempt had failed.

Once inside, Hiei sat on his bed as Soko locked the door. "It's okay, Hiei." Soko said as he walked over to Hiei. "I'm here for you." He sat next to Hiei, grabbed both his wrists, and pulled him into his lap. Soko was a bit surprised when Hiei didn't struggle. He smiled. "Finally enjoying yourself?" Hiei shook his head.

"I figure there's no point in resisting." Hiei said with a glare. "You always get what you want!" Soko chuckled evilly.

"Indeed I do," he said. He slipped an arm around Hiei's waist. "Tell you what," he said. "New deal; if you don't resist then I'll give you a good report."

"Fine…" Hiei reluctantly answered. Soko smiled. He kissed Hiei's neck softly. Hiei swallowed nervously. He turned away from Soko best her could. Soko then bit Hiei's ear; Hiei winced. Soko kissed his neck again, this time he pulled Hiei's shirt down and kissed his shoulder. He smiled at Hiei as he slipped his hands under his shirt and pulled it off. Soko tossed it to the floor. He began to kiss Hiei's shoulder again, this time going down his chest and stomach. When he got to Hiei's pants, he had an urge to pull them off, but decided to let Hiei squirm a bit.

"_Let's see how far I can go,"_ Soko thought evilly. He went back up to Hiei's neck and bit him.

"Ow!" Hiei said, starting to struggle. Soko put his hands on his shoulders and held Hiei in place.

"Not into pain for pleasure?" Soko asked seductively. Hiei answered with a glare. Soko chuckled. "I'll find something for you," Soko whispered into Hiei's ear. Hiei turned his head away from him. Soko gave him a disappointed look. He put his finger under Hiei's chin and turned Hiei's gaze to him. Holding Hiei firmly, he kissed him. Hiei tried to pull away, but only pulled him closer. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut. Soko forced his tongue in Hiei's mouth. He laced it with Hiei's and smiled.

When Soko broke the kiss, he chuckled as Hiei gasped for air. "We need to move on," Soko said. He pushed Hiei down on the bed, turned him onto his stomach, and pinned him down. Soko ran his fingers up Hiei's clothed leg. He thought he heard Hiei whimper, but continued. When he got to Hiei's crotch, he stroked Hiei through his clothes. Hiei began to pull his knees to his chest, but Soko stopped him. "Now, now." He said. "Your freedom is so close…" He tugged at the waistband of Hiei's pants.

"No!" Hiei protested. He started to get up. As he did so, he turned and looked at Soko. Soko glared at him, then struck him. Hiei fell back onto the bed, face stinging.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you," Soko said, sounding like a stern parent. "Stay still." He tugged at Hiei's waistband again. "I'm doing this for you…" Soko reassured. Slowly, he pulled Hiei's pants down to his knees. Soko smiled as he slowly groped Hiei's backside, gliding his fingertips smoothly.

Hiei squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that if he wished hard enough, Soko would just disappear. Tears burned Hiei's eyes, but he pushed them away; he refused to cry and refused to beg. He gasped when he felt Soko's hand touch his manhood and began to stroke him. Soko chuckled. He leaned closer to Hiei.

"Relax," he whispered. "I'm only trying to make your time here better." He kissed Hiei's neck. "Who knows? You may start to enjoy me." He licked Hiei's neck, making him shiver. Soko then started to pull his own pants down…

A knock at the door made them jump. "Shit!" Soko cursed. He glared at Hiei, as if it was his fault. "Get dressed!" he ordered softly. Hiei didn't hesitate; he pulled his pants up and slipped on his shirt. Once he was done, Soko answered the door. His boss smiled at him, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked in a whisper. Soko was at a loss for words. She giggled as she walked inside Hiei's room, Soko watching her as she went in. Hiei was lying on the bed, casually. "Hey Hiei," she greeted. "Remember me? Mrs. Lani?" she asked. Hiei blinked, then nodded. Lani smiled. "Everything going okay with Soko?" Hiei hesitated to answer. He looked over at Soko who was still in shock behind her. Slowly, Hiei nodded. Lani smiled. "Good," she said. "Let me know if you're having any trouble." She said as she left. She turned to Soko, one last time, and whispered "His shirt is on backwards." Soko looked down at the ground. Lani kept her smile as she walked off.

Soko let out a heavy sigh as she closed the door. He looked at Hiei, who practically had a begging look on his face. Soko walked over to him, caressed his face, then kissed him softly. "Our time's up for now," he whispered. Hiei swallowed nervously. "See you tonight." Soko whispered with an evil tone. Hiei shivered and forced the tears back again as Soko left his room.

XXXXXX

Hiei shivered with fear as he lay under his sheets. He wasn't sure how late it was, but he had a feeling it was early morning. His heart began to race and his body went numb; his door slowly creaked open. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his bed sink. Muffled sobs began to escape from him. "Shh," he heard Soko said as he began to rub his back comfortingly. Hiei bit his lip as Soko pulled the covers back. Soko then laid next to Hiei and gently put his hand on his shoulder. Hiei looked at him, both fear and wonder in his eyes. Soko leaned forward and gently kissed him. He steadily worked his way into a forceful kiss.

"Hiei," Soko whispered. "I love you." Hiei whimpered. "Do you feel the same way?" Soko asked. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut and vigorously shook his head. He could feel Soko's harsh glare on him. He felt Soko sit up and grab the collar of his shirt. Soko pulled it down and kissed Hiei's neck, like he had done before. This time, it wasn't as bad…Hiei felt a moan in the back of his throat, but he swallowed it. Afterwards, Soko literally ripped off Hiei's shirt. He kissed Hiei's shoulders and spine, then licked him shoulder to shoulder. Soko's warm tongue made Hiei jump. Soko laughed. He traced Hiei's spine with the tip of his index finger. When he reached Hiei's waistband, he tugged on it. He smiled and looked up to see if Hiei would squirm. When he didn't, Soko sighed. "C'mon Hiei," he said. "Make it fun." He turned Hiei over, onto his back, and got over him. "Do you believe me Hiei?" Soko asked. He kissed Hiei's stomach. "When I say I love you?" He kissed Hiei's chest. Hiei didn't answer. Soko kissed his neck, waiting for an answer. When he didn't hear one, he looked into Hiei's eyes. Fear was the only thing he saw; no lust, no curiosity. He sighed. "Okay, now you're just pissing me off!" He put Hiei back on his back and pulled his pants down to his knees.

"No…" Hiei said, barely above a whisper.

"Shut up," Soko said in a low, aggravated tone. He pulled his pants down and grabbed Hiei's wrists, gripping them so tightly, Hiei could feel the bruises already forming.

"Soko," Hiei begged, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please….don't…."

"Hush," Soko commanded. He entered Hiei with a quick and painful thrust. Hiei's eyes widened and he thought he would cry out, but no noise escaped him…Soko's paced increased, and so did the pain. Tears fell from Hiei's eyes…He felt so much, yet so numb at the same time….

XXXXXX

It was over…It was finally over…What had seemed like hours to Hiei had finally ended. Soko was humming a low tone as he pulled up his pants. He turned to Hiei, who was weeping into his pillow, and tucked him in. He gently kissed Hiei's cheek. "Night," he whispered as he left Hiei made no movement; his weeping subsided hours later when sleep finally blessed him…

XXXXXX

"_Hiei!" a stern voice called. "We need to talk!" The young teen shivered as he stepped out of his room and nervously made his way down the hall. He stopped at his master's door and knocked. "Get in here!" he said. Hiei opened the door. His master sat on the windowsill, looking out into the day. The afternoon shun shined on his pale skin, giving him almost normal tone. Slowly, Hiei made his way to him. He could only imagine his punishment as he got closer. Upon reaching him, his master looked at him, disappointed and semi-angry eyes staring into fearful, apologetic, and confused ones. Hiei flinched at his gaze, but even that didn't soften them. "It's time for you to start acting like an adult." He started. "You'll be thirteen in six months…" He paused briefly. "Listen to me well, Hiei." He continued closing his dark purple eyes. "I'm ill Hiei, and I have been for a very long time." Again he paused. "I'm going to send you to a…friend…of mine to watch over you…" He opened his eyes and turned to Hiei, who was in complete shock. "When you think the time is right, you can leave his care. Understood?" The teen demon couldn't spare a nod, all he could do was stare at his beloved master in horror._

_After an eternity of silence, Hiei's master got off the windowsill and kneeled down in front of Hiei. Slowly, he drew him into a gentle hug. Hiei wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Master…" he said in a shaky voice. "Are you going to die?"_

"_Yes Hiei," he answered without hesitation. Hiei's shoulders trembled; he put his head down on his master's shoulder. Jaganshi began to rub his back. "Shh, Hiei…It'll be alright…You have to be strong…"_

"_But…" Hiei said in a shaky voice. "Master Jaganshi…"_

"_Hiei," Jaganshi said. "Before you go, I'm going to give you a special gift. It'll make you stronger, and with it, I want you to do great things. Make me proud, okay?" Hiei nodded. They both rose from the hug and looked at each other. "My friend will be here in two weeks, okay?" Hiei nodded. Then, Hiei's master did something he never would have expected him to do; he gave Hiei a fatherly kiss on his forehead. He smiled at Hiei, then whispered. "You will always be my son…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trust me, you don't have to tell me how much this chapter sucked. I've never written about rape before, and I'm not sure exactly how it's down and what kind of emotions the rapist or the victim feel or think! So if you guys don't mind, could you just kind of bear with me…please? I mean, I've read other rape fics and that gave me an idea, but it seems so much harder when you try to do it on your own. I don't know, maybe you guys liked it. Just let me know in the reviews, kay?

**P.S THERE ARE THREE FANS WHO HAVE BEEN LOYAL FOR THIS STORY SINCE THE BEGINNING AND I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT ME AND HIEI SEND LOVE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Unsheathed**

"You think he'll be happy to see us?" Kayko asked nervously as they approached the entrance to the Rehabilitation Center. This time however, they had asked Genkai to come along.

"Doesn't matter if he is or not," Kuwabara said. "We're here and all that matters is his recovery."

"Didn't know you were such a softy," Yusuke said tauntingly.

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, raising his fists. "I'm doing this for Yukina!"

"And I'm very grateful," Yukina said softlygiving Kuwabara a hug. Kuwabara smiled.

"Did you all fight like this the last time you came?" Genkai asked. Kuwabara and Yusuke fell silent.

"Alright guys," Koenma said. "Chill out." They entered the building and signed in. They waited a few minutes for the nurse to escort the in, and sat at the same table from their last visit. Again, they waited for Hiei to come.

Their hearts sank when they saw him. He was paler and he seemed to struggle with each step. When he sat down, they realized the depth of emptiness in his eyes. Another thing that was all too noticeable was his weight, or lack there of.

"Hey everyone," Soko greeted the group. He smiled at them. Then he leaned against the wall next to Hiei's chair and began to read. The gang was too stunned to speak.

"Well you're looking better," Genkai said, sarcastically. Yusuke glared at her, but she ignored him.

"Yes," Koenma continued awkwardly. "Nice to see you again Hiei…" Silence took over for a few moments.

"Here," Kuwabara said, handing him his sketch pad. Hiei slowly reached out and took it. "Also, got you these." Kuwabara added handing him a pack of colored pencils. Hiei looked at him with a wordless "thanks" written in his eyes. He opened the sketch pad to the nearest clean page. He picked up the black pencil and began to draw. They watched him in silence. After about ten minutes, he looked up at them.

"Yukina," His voice slightly hoarse.

"What is it, Hiei?" she asked, looking up.

"Who's this?" Hiei turned his sketch to everyone. He had drawn the light blue-haired queen and the man in battle armor holding hands, looking into each others eyes with the utmost of passion. Yukina gasped as she stared in awe.

"Hiei," she said slowly. "They're my parents…"

"Oh," Hiei said, as he put the black colored pencil in the case.

"Where did you see them?" she asked.

"In my dreams," Hiei admitted He grabbed another colored pencil and began coloring. Everyone stared at him.

"How's everything going, Hiei?" Kurama asked in a worried tone.

"Fine," Hiei answered sounding robotic.

"What the hell kinda meds they got you on?!" Yusuke asked, rather loudly. Hiei merely stared into Yusuke's eyes….Yusuke began to feel sick…..

"My friend committed suicide…" he said simply. They stared at him sympathetically.

"You're usually the one telling us to get over death." Genkai stated. Yusuke glared at her again and she ignored him, again. She pulled her cigarettes out of her pocket. "Hey, can I smoke in here?" Soko looked up from his book.

"Sure," he said. "Just give any to the patients." Genkai put one in her mouth and lit it.

"She was partner in Support Group…" Hiei continued, as if he had never been interrupted. "She left me a note…" Hiei put the note on top of the table. Koenma took it and opened it for everyone to read. Like Hiei suspect, Kurama noticed the message almost immediately. Hiei put the colored pencil over his lips, making the "Shh," sign. The others seemed to catch on as well.

Soko looked over his book and looked at Hiei, who could feel his piercing glare. He quickly picked up the conversation.

"I'm alright though," Hiei said. "It's not like I'll be here forever."

"That's the spirit!" Botan said cheerfully. "Keep a positive attitude!" Hiei smiled at her.

"Keep the note," Hiei said. "I'm not suppose to have it anyways…" No one said anything. Genkai took a puff of her cigarette, then blew the smoke in Hiei's direction. He shook his head to dismiss the smell; Soko did the same. For a split second, his eyes regained their old shine.

"_Thought so,"_ Genkai thought…Soko closed his book and smiled at the group.

"Kay, guys." He said. "Visiting hours are up." Everyone began to get up. Hiei started to turn to leave.

"Hiei," Yukina said, standing up from her seat. Hiei looked back at her. She walked over to him and hugged him around the neck. "It's you…" she whispered. Hiei nodded without hesitation. He put his own arms around her. As he did so, he noticed that the dress Yukina was wearing had a pocket…

XXXXXX

"So," Koenma said to Genkai once they were out of the building. "What do you think?"

"There's something demonic about Soko," she said.

"I didn't sense anything," Yusuke said, still slightly pissed about her actions towards Hiei.

"Me neither…" Kuwabara agreed.

"Well, you're both stupid." Genkai concluded. They glared at her.

"Pardon me," Kurama said. "But I didn't sense anything either."

"Hm," Genkai said with sigh. "Maybe I'm just getting old…"

XXXXXX

"Good job, Hiei." Soko said, escorting him to his room. "You did will with them," Hiei said nothing. "Cheer up," Soko continued. "I'd thought you'd be happy knowing I didn't notice that not you slipped Yukina."

"_Shit…"_ Hiei thought. _"Maybe I could lie…"_ "It was just written apology." he said.

"Oh," Soko said. "I was hoping you wouldn't spoil our fun." Hiei said nothing. He kept his gaze on the ground. Soko made sure no one was looking, then whispered to Hiei, "Soon, you'll be out here…and everything will be back to normal." Hiei shivered at his words.

Hiei was glad to reach his room. He stepped inside and closed the door. He sighed and sat on his bed. For once, he didn't feel like sleeping. With nothing else to do, he opened his journal and began to write.

XXXXXX

Kurama took a seat at the kitchen table after grabbing a soda from the refrigerator. Everyone was quiet at the moment.

"He seemed better…" Botan said, trying to cheer up the mood. Genkai huffed.

"You mean he was skinner and paler last time?" Botan said nothing. "If that's 'better', I hate to see 'worse'." Botan began to feel foolish. Sensing her embarrassment, Yusuke stepped in.

"Easy Grandma, we're all trying to look on the bright side."

"Well, keep looking." Genkai continued. "Because Hiei seems lost."

"Please don't say that…" Yukina pleaded in a low tone. Kuwabara put an arm around her in comfort. By doing so, he felt something in her hip pocket.

"What cha got there?" he asked. At first Yukina was confused, then she pulled out the note from her pocket.

"It's for Koenma." she said, after reading his name off of it. He reached out his hand and Yukina handed it to him. Slowly, he opened it. He read it over.

"What's it say?" Kurama asked. Koenma took a moment to answer.

"It's just a written apology," Koenma said. He stoop up and headed for the door. "I'm going to Spirit World for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can." He left at the door without another word.

XXXXXX

Hiei peacefully fell into a sleep. He knew he needed it; Soko's…"episodes"…were getting rougher and rougher. His body was bruised and sore; he could feel his old wounds healing and new ones forming. A smile formed on his lips as he sleep became deeper…

XXXXXX

Soko quietly entered Hiei's room, shutting the door with a 'click'. When he saw that Hiei was asleep, he smiled. He walked to the bed, sat down, and gently pulled Hiei into his lap. Hiei never stirred once. Soko began to gently pet him. _"My sweet Hiei,"_ he thought. _"Just like old times, huh? Before you ran away and left me all alone…"_

XXXXXX

"Koenma Sir!" Ogre said. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks," Koenma responded as he sat down. "Ogre," he said. "Do me a favor and run a search on this guy." He handed Ogre a paper with a picture of a young male and his name.

"But—!" Ogre started to ask.

"Don't just go by his name," Koenma continued. "Run a search on letter, facial structure, everything."

"But, that'll take forever!" Ogre complained.

"Get started," Koenma commanded calmly. He began to work on the ignored documents on his desk. With a defeated sigh, Ogre left the office. _"I hope you aren't right, Genkai."_ Koenma thought as he took Hiei's note out his pocket and read it again.

Its first paragraph consisted of a lengthy apology, as if Hiei was begging. The second went on about the usual routine of things at the Center. Third; Soko's actions and how they steadily became worse over time. Fourth; Hiei's suspicions on Saraha's 'suicide' and the note she left him. The fifth and final paragraph begged for Koenma's help and asked that his shared this information with no one.

Sighing, Koenma put his head down. The note was too elaborate; Hiei usually didn't spill his guts or beg, only left bits and pieces of information. Koenma began to wonder; Saraha's note said Hiei was being poisoned, but with what? And by who, if not Soko? Perhaps, it was some kind of truth serum…that would explain him acting so out of character. Koenma leaned back in his chair. His head was spinning from all the possibilities.

"Koenma Sir!" Ogre called as he entered the office. "We found some results!"

Koenma grabbed his remote and brought the results up on his television screen. Two were only present; the first once, Soko Airen, he knew…but the second, Kiren Aoso; was a complete mystery to him. Using the remote, Koenma clicked on Soko's name. His image came up along with average personal information. Finding nothing of importance, Koenma moved to Kiren Aoso. A picture of a sickly pale, almost ghost white, man came up. Short, tousled brown hair and murderess yellow eyes only made him slightly intimidating.

"Who's that, Sir?" Ogre asked.

"Don't know…" Koenma answered. "His profile said he's a demon…and alive…" He turned to Ogre. "These were the only two?" Ogre nodded. Koenma stared into Kiren's yellow eyes…Slowly he began to read his profile. At first he only found family information. Then Koenma came across something that shocked him. "Jaganshi?!" he thought aloud.

"Isn't that Hiei's last night?" Ogre asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Koenma answered. He clicked on 'Jaganshi' and it bought up another profile. This one was of a man, also with pale skin, but this one had long purple hair and deep purple eyes.

"Are those two brothers?" Ogre asked.

"No…" Koenma answered, skimming through Jaganshi's profile. "They trained together as kinds under the same sensei…"

"Is he Hiei's dad?" Ogre asked.

"No…" Koenma remembered Hiei's sketch and Yukina's reaction. He skimmed further and found nothing tying him to Hiei. "Damn," he said aloud. He printed both profiles and left the office.

"Koenma Sir!" Ogre called after him.

"I have work to do." Koenma said, without turning around. Ogre sighed in frustration as Koenma left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Fatality**

When Hiei woke up, his head hurt horribly, like he had a bad hangover. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. He succeed and woke up again in an hour. He felt better this time. As he got out of bed, he wondered why Soko didn't come get him. He walked into the cafeteria, sat down, and ate a few bites of his breakfast. Afterwards, he headed to Support Group; it was awkward to see that empty chair. A sick feeling gripped his stomach, but he was able to ignore it. The teacher kept passing him sympathetic glances, and gave him a small pep talk at the end of the class. He only nodded and gave her a small thanks.

Lunch was weird; people were still talking about Saraha…even though it had been over three weeks ago. Hiei was sure everyone was thinking that he didn't care…and that wasn't a total lie. Sure it was a tragedy, but he wasn't going to obsess over it. Sighing, he decided to skip lunch. He wasn't hungry and the weird feeling in his stomach wasn't helping.

After lunch, he headed to Soko's office, reluctance weighing him down. He walked slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. When he did reach the door, he hesitated before knocking. "Come in," was replied and Hiei obey. Soko smiled at him as he entered. "Hey Hiei." He greeted. Hiei said nothing as he sat down. "Sorry I wasn't around," Soko continued. "I had a lot of paperwork." He put some papers in a file. "But let's get started." He leaned back in his char, as if waiting for Hiei to ask questions. Hiei decided to try and see if he could get some answers.

"How did Saraha commit suicide?" he asked.

"She hung herself."

"Why did she do it?" Soko hesitated to answer.

"We don't know, Hiei…" he said, solemnly.

"No even her nurse?" Hiei asked, voice slightly rising.

"Were you two that close?" Soko asked. Hiei hesitated to answer.

"Yeah…" Hiei admitted. Soko waited for him to continue. "No one cared…" he stated in a whisper. Soko stared at him for a while. Then, he got up from his desk and walked behind Hiei's chair. He wrapped his arms around Hiei…

"I care…" Soko whispered in Hiei's ear. His hot breath made Hiei catch a chill. "I'd die without you…" He put his hand under Hiei's chin and turned his gaze to him. Soko kissed him softly. Hiei whimpered. He pushed Soko off and got out of his chair, backing up to Soko desk. Soko glared at him, death present in his eyes. "I thought you knew better," he stated calmly. "But I guess not." He walked towards Hiei. "That's strike three," Soko continued. "You need to be punished."

Fear consumed Hiei as Soko got closer. In an act of desperation, Hiei pushed past Soko and tried to run away. This seemed to anger Soko more; he grabbed Hiei by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Hiei whimpered again and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're not gonna wish me away," Soko reminded grimly. He was so close to Hiei, they could feel each other's breath. "Just relax," Soko continued. "It'll all be over in a minute." He put his hand on Hiei's shoulder and led him to the corner of his office. Taking Hiei's hands, he gently placed them on the wall.

Hiei nervously looked at the floor as Soko's footsteps walked away. He felt a sense of déjà vu…the same intimidation…the same position…but from what? Soko's footsteps approached him again.

"I told you the rules," he started. "And they were simple. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut, keep still, and; most importantly; listen to me." He paused. "Since this is your first time, I'll let you keep your shirt on." Hiei was confused. "Just keep your hands on the wall and don't get on your knees?" What was Soko gonna do? Whip him?

CRACK!!

It hurt so much Hiei couldn't cry out. Just from that strike Hiei could tell the object wasn't a whip because it didn't slice the skin.

CRACK!!

It was made of leather…but very thin…

CRACK!!

A gasp escaped Hiei's lips…

CRACK!!

He could feel the bruises forming already.

CRACK!!

Tears formed in Hiei's eyes…

CRACK!!

The tears began to fall…

CRACK!!

Another gasp…

CRACK!!

Hiei began to sob softly…

CRACK!!

"Stop…" Hiei choked out.

CRACK!!

"I'll be good…" Hiei sobbed. "I'll be good…"

Soko smiled. _"That's what I wanted to hear."_ he thought. He put the belt back on his desk and turned Hiei around, drawing him into a hug. He wrapped one are around his shoulders and the other around his lower waist; he didn't want to put pressure on Hiei's back. "Shh," Soko consoled as Hiei cried into his chest. "It's okay, everything's gonna be all right…" Soon, Hiei's sobs only turned into whimpers and whines. "What do you say?" Soko asked.

"I'm sorry…" Hiei answered in monotone.

"Good," he said. "Now don't misbehave anymore, okay? I can't stand it when I have to punish you." Hiei nodded. Soko placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then gently brushed Hiei's tears away.

Looking up at Soko, Hiei could see that he wasn't really apologetic, just frustrated. He looked as if he considered this…'punishment'…a waste of his time. Soko smiled at him.

"Go get some rest," he said. Hiei nodded. Soko released him and he headed for the door, wiping away his tears as she went. As soon as he reached his room, he lied down…on his stomach of course, and held back more tears. The bruises throbbed violently.

"_Please…"_ he prayed mentally. _"Let me go to sleep…"_ Eventually, sleep did bless Hiei and he slept for several hours.

XXXXXX

A gentle shake woke him. He opened a single eye to see who it was. His heart rose when he saw Koenma.

"Koenma Sir?" Hiei asked. Koenma was a bit taken back by the respect, but nodded. Hiei threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly, and whispered apologies. Koenma blinked.

"It's okay…" Koenma said. He stared at Hiei as he gently lifted him up from the hug. Koenma then sat down in the nearby chair while Hiei sat up on his bed. "We need to talk," Koenma said. Hiei said nothing. "I only have a few questions." He pulled out the two printed profiles and showed Hiei Jaganshi's profile. "Who's this?"

"My master," Hiei said. "He raised me and trained me until I was thirteen."

"What happened?"

"He died," Hiei looked at the floor sadly.

"Were you two close?" Koenma asked after a short pause.

"He let me call him 'father' once…" The said look grew deeper.

"He never hurt you?" Koenma asked. Hiei shook his head. Koenma stared at Hiei, trying to see if he was lying…but something told him he wasn't. "Anything else?"

"Well," Hiei started. "He gave me my Jagan before I left…."

"Where did you go after he died?"

"To a…friend…of his…" Hiei looked at the floor, his head filling with gruesome memories.

"Is this his friend?" Koenma asked, holding up Kiren's profile. Hiei looked up; he went pale and slowly nodded. Koenma frowned at his reaction. "He hurt you didn't he?" Hiei nodded again.

"He trained me under harsh conditions…" Hiei stated. "And if I didn't do anything right, I was punished in torturous ways." He squeezed his eyes shut. Koenma began to feel sorry for him.

"What did he do to you?"

"At first, the punishments were pretty normal; like confinement…" Hiei explained.

"You mean being grounded?" Koenma asked. Hiei blinked at him.

"What's that mean?"

"Never mind," Koenma said. "Just continue." Hiei took a deep breath.

"After a while, he began whipping me raw…" Hiei shivered, hugging himself…remembering the intense pain… "And sometimes he….he…"

"He molested you didn't he?" Koenma asked. Hiei slowly nodded. Koenma stared at Hiei in slight horror…Doing so made Hiei's eyes will with tears; like he had done something wrong. Koenma got up and sat next to Hiei on the bed. Slowly he wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay," he whispered. "Where's Kiren now?"

"I don't know," Hiei answered. "When I stole the Shadow Sword, I had just gotten away from him." Koenma stared at Hiei. He hugged Hiei tightly, but doing so caused the teen to give a short cry of pain. Koenma gave him a puzzled look. Going on a hunch, he raised the back of Hiei's shirt. His heart skipped several beats when he saw the huge, welts on his back; some were diagonal and others were straight across. He put Hiei's shirt down and looked back at him.

"Hiei," Koenma said slowly. "What happened?"

"_Keep your mouth shut!"_ Soko's voice rang in his head. Hiei shook his head and gave no answer.

"Hiei—!"

"No!" Hiei interrupted, shaking his head. Koenma sighed.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me…" Koenma said. Hiei stared at him…He opened his mouth to speak.

A knock at the door made them jump. Soko entered with a smile on his face. "Sorry to interrupt," he said. "But visiting hours are over." At first, Koenma glared at him, then he turned to Hiei and smiled weakly. He gently put his arms around Hiei and hugged him.

"Get better okay?" he said. Hiei nodded as he hugged him. "Don't let him control you." Koenma whispered to Hiei. He stood up and smiled at Hiei as he left. Once he was gone, Soko stepped inside and kneeled down in front of Hiei.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Hiei didn't answer. "Come now." He gently caressed Hiei's face. "Don't be bitter," He kissed Hiei's forehead. "I'll make it all better after supper." He gave Hiei's ear a small nibble, then stood up. Hiei stood as well and followed Soko to the cafeteria.

XXXXXX

Hiei shivered under his bed sheets. He didn't want Soko to come tonight; he prayed Soko would be too tired or something would happen. Unfortunately, he heard his door hinges squeak and quiet footsteps. A single sob escaped his lips.

"Shh," Soko whispered as he pulled the bed sheets back. "I have something for you." He raised up Hiei's shirt and traced the welts with his fingertips. Hiei whimpered. "I'm not here to hurt you," Soko reassured. Hiei then felt something cool being rubbed onto his back. He turned and saw Soko rubbing some kind of lotion on the welts. "This will help the swelling," Soko informed in a gentle tone. Hiei said nothing as he grabbed his pillow and rested.

When Soko was finished, he laid next to Hiei and ran his fingers through Hiei's bangs. Hiei's eyes shifted to him. "Are you still mad?" Soko asked. Of course, Hiei didn't answer. "Now Hiei, quit acting like a child." He pressed his forehead to Hiei's, still no response. Soko frowned. "Fine," He said as he sat up. "You wanna act like a child, you'll be treated like one." Hiei remembered hearing that quote from somewhere, maybe Kayko had said it….

Hiei looked at the wall. Despite the darkness, Hiei still saw Soko's shadow. Soko was raising his hand, then it came crashing down on Hiei's backside. It didn't hurt much, but nonetheless the action was weird. Hiei scrambled to the head of the bed, his back against the wall.

Soko chuckled at his reaction. He crawled over to Hiei and sat in front of him, seriously invading his personal space, to say the least. "C'mon," Soko said. "Say something…" He began to kiss Hiei's neck. Hiei turned away.

"What do you want me to say?" Hiei asked, nothing unusual in his voice. Soko was even surprised by his steadiness.

"How about, 'I love you, Soko'?" he suggested. He moved up to Hiei's cheek; his kisses becoming softer.

"But I don't…" Hiei said slowly, trying to ignore Soko's actions. Soko let out a sigh of disappointment.

"That's a shame," he said. "I love you to death, but you have no feelings for me? What did I ever do to you?"

"Force me into sex," Hiei said glaring at him. "That's known as 'rape', but since I'm a minor and you're an adult it's also 'molestation', therefore you're known as a 'pedophile'." There was a long silence between them. Then, Soko struck him…hard enough to make Hiei's head turn. Hiei put his hand over his burning cheek.

"_It's wearing off,"_ Soko thought. _"Time for another dose."_ He sighed, then gently kissed Hiei's sore cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?" With that, he got off the bed and left the room. Hiei was a bit confused, but more tired than anything else. He crawled under his sheets and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! Another chapter finished! Okay, so just to clear a few things up…here's a note. The belt thing was a common punishment back in the late 1800's. It was made officially illegal to use a whip on children…think that's one of the first child abuse laws….if there are any more questions let me know. Well that's all I got. Just review and post questions if you need answers! Later guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Help Gathered **

Koenma walked into Kurama's house at a quick pace. Kurama peered from the kitchen to see who it was. "Where are the others?" Koenma asked quickly.

"At home," Kurama answered.

"Call Yusuke and Kuwabara," Koenma commanded. "We need to talk."

XXXXXX

"SAY WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up so fast his chair fell over.

"Are you for real?" Kuwabara asked in his usual loud tone, but nothing compared to Yusuke. Koenma glared at Kuwabara.

"You think I'd lie about something like that?"

"But are you certain?" Kurama asked. Koenma nodded and put the profiles on the table.

"See the names?" he said, pointing to each of them. "They both have the same letters."

"An anagram…" Kurama pointed out. (A/N: Anagram—When you take one or more words and jumble the letters to create new words.)

"Maybe," Koenma said.

"Let me get this straight," Yusuke started. "You think this Kiren guy disguised himself as Soko and plans to take Hiei back to the demon world?" Koenma nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Kuwabara asked.

"Obviously to get Hiei out of there." Kurama pointed out.

"How?" Yusuke asked.

"Simple," Koenma suggested. "We just revoke the forms."

"It's not that easy," Kurama said. "All rehabs have certain levels of condition patients have to meet before they can go home. If they think Hiei isn't well enough, then they'll refuse to let him go."

"If that's the case," Koenma said. "Then we'll think of something else. Right now, we just have to try what we can." Everyone fell silent, several thoughts running to their minds…

XXXXXX

Soko quietly opened Hiei's door, making sure it didn't squeak. He looked inside and saw Hiei sleeping soundly. He smiled as he walked over to Hiei's beside and prepared the syringe. _"My sweet Hiei,"_ he thought. He pulled the covers back and pulled Hiei's pants down, just far enough for his hip to show. _"This will only hurt for a second,"_ He looked at Hiei before sticking him with the needle. He squirmed a bit and winced in his sleep. Soko prayed he wouldn't wake up before he was done. Fortunately, he didn't; Soko pulled the needle out, making Hiei wince again, and pulled Hiei's pants back up. He tucked Hiei in then kissed his forehead. _"You'll be mine again soon…"_ Soko thought as he left. An evil smirk came upon his face as he headed back to his office.

XXXXXX

"Kuwabara," Koenma said as he, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama entered the building.

"What?" he answered.

"I know you guys are still skeptical about my suspicions,"

"Well," Kurama said, rubbing the back of his head. "They are a bit hard to believe."

"I know," Koenma said with a sigh. "But just to prove my point I want Kuwabara to hit Hiei on the back…like that mortal greeting."

"What will that prove?" Yusuke asked.

"That the bruises on Hiei's back are real," Kurama said, his tone different from before…more disapproving…Koenma didn't answer. He took a deep breath as they walked in and waited in Lani's office.

"Good afternoon," she said as they entered. She turned away from her computer and faced them as they sat down. "What can I do to help you Mr. Koenma?"

"We've come to pick up Hiei," he said, his tone normal. She hesitated to answer as she leaned back in her chair.

"I'm not sure I can allow you to do that," she said. "It all depends on Hiei's reports…"

"Then let me see them," Koenma demanded. She was silent for a minute, then she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number then put it to her ear.

"Soko!" she said happily. "Yes, I know you're busy at this time, but Hiei's friends are here….yes…could you bring his reports? Great! See you soon!" She hung up and smiled at them. "He's on this way."

XXXXXX

Soko sighed as he hung up his cell phone. He looked at Hiei, who was sitting up on the bed. "Your friends interrupted our fun," he said, gently kissing Hiei on the shoulder. Hiei secretly smiled…

XXXXXX

Everyone turned as Hiei and Soko entered the office. Hiei smiled when he saw them, especially Koenma.

"Good to see you Hiei," Kurama said, smiling. He was trying to ignore Hiei's physical appearance, which was still pale and under-weight. Hiei nodded at Kurama's greeting. Meanwhile, Soko was handing Hiei's reports to Lani. Koenma watched her as she skimmed through them. After a few minutes, she looked at Koenma.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But Hiei's not well enough to go home."

"Why?" Koenma asked, tone slight rising and glare deepening. Both Soko and Lani hesitated to answer, so Koenma continued. "You both said Hiei was very open to you, so why is it taking so long?"

"The process is complicated—" Soko began.

"What's so damn complicated?" Koenma interrupted rising from his seat. "Ask him a few questions, find out if the answers are accurate, then help him out and send him home!" He turned to Hiei and put his hands on his shoulders. "Hiei, don't you wanna come home?" Hiei said nothing; his gaze went to Soko. Koenma gently put his hand under Hiei's chin and gently turned his gaze back to his own. "Don't look at them," he said comfortingly. "Talk to me. Do you want to go home?" Hiei nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. "See!" Koenma protested, turning back to Lani and Soko. "I checked him in here; I should be able to check him out!"

"Mr. Koenma please," Lani said, rising from her chair as well. "We understand your concern for Hiei, but we don't think Hiei's ready to face all his friends again." Koenma didn't respond. "For example," she continued. "After his first week, you came to visit him and he lashed out, angry at all of you. Your second visit left him severely depressed, to say the least. And your solo visit the other day left him in tears."

"You visited him without us?" Yusuke asked, making the other two turn to him as well.

"I just wanted to talk to him…" Koenma answered.

"Now," Lani continued. "You come today insisting he goes home, when he's clearly not ready." A sly smile spread across her lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Hiei tried to commit suicide to get away from you."

"I beg your pardon," Kurama said calmly, before Koenma could burst out.

"You seem to be pressuring the poor boy to get better." She smiled at Hiei.

"Tell her the truth Hiei," Kuwabara said. Everyone turned to him; he kept his gaze on Hiei. Hiei looked at him curiously. "Remember that…argument…you and I had after…everything happened? What did you tell me? The real reason…" Hiei looked at the floor, the memory coming back…

"_Like you even care!"_

"No one seemed to care…" he whispered. Kuwabara started to put his hand on his shoulder, but Hiei turned around and hugged Koenma, tears in his eyes. "I want to go home!" he said. "Please!"

"You have to talk to them," Koenma answered, gently raising Hiei from the hug. "They won't let me take you…"

"Please Soko!" Hiei begged, taking a step toward Lani's desk. "I'll be good; I just want to go home!"

"Hiei," Soko said, a sympathetic look on his face. "You're—"

"Please!" Hiei repeated. "I'll listen to you from now on! I'll do anything you tell me to!"

"_Damn!"_ Soko mentally screamed. _"It's taking longer to kick in…"_ All he could do was smile at Hiei again. "I'm sorry Hiei," he said. "But we can't let you leave just yet…" Soko heartbeat still didn't calm as Hiei turned back to Koenma, his tears coming back. However, his anger rose when Koenma gave Hiei a gentle hug.

"_Oh, yeah!"_ Kuwabara thought, remembering what Koenma told him to do. Trying to sound hopeful, he said "See you later, Hiei!" And gave him a friendly slap on the back. Hiei cried out in pain, falling to his knees. Soko's heart leaped into his throat. Yusuke, slowly raised up the back of Hiei's shirt…and he, Kuwabara, and Kurama stood in horror as Koenma solemnly closed his eyes.

"What kind of hell-risen therapy is this?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Hiei got into another fight," Lani said quickly. Koenma raised an eyebrow at that.

"What kind of fight causes these injuries?!" Kuwabara asked, just as pissed off as Yusuke. Lani and Soko said nothing.

"Hiei, you're never gonna get out here unless you learn better social habits," Koenma said, his voice slightly scolding.

"Indeed," Kurama said, catching on quickly. Sighing softly, Soko looked at Lani…her glare told him he would be punish harshly for being so careless.

"Be good okay?" Koenma told Hiei. Hiei nodded, and gave Koenma one last hug. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gave him friendly waves as they left. Once they were gone, Soko put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. He didn't have to say anything; Hiei knew what was coming…

XXXXXX

"Explain that again…" Botan said, obviously confused.

"We believe Soko is Kiren," Koenma said again. "He probably came to the human world looking for Hiei."

"And now that he's found them," Kurama continued. "He's most likely abusing Hiei inside the Center."

"We also suspect the weird chick's in on it too," Yusuke finished. The girls stared back at them.

"You guys sure that you aren't paranoid?" Kayko asked, slight concern in her voice.

"Yeah, we're sure." Kuwabara said, uncharacteristically calm. They all looked at him. "As much as I used to say I hated the little shrimp, I know him nonetheless. That kid we went see wasn't Hiei. They're doing something to him." Everyone was silent. "Think about it," Kuwabara continued, his caring tone never leaving. "Hiei never let anyone get close to him, so we just locked him out making him think we didn't care. Then we send him to a weird place, with weird people, who we don't know, and he starts acting like a weird child." Kuwabara paused briefly. He balled his fists in anger. "They're definitely dragging him with something or torturing him…or both…I've seen a lot of kids with messed up lives…and he's acting like every one of them." Silence consumed the room, this time it stayed.

XXXXXX

Soko quietly walked to Hiei's room. It was a little after eleven and he didn't want anyone to hear him. A smile came across his face when he saw Hiei's door. He was planning on having a little talk with him, and he knew Hiei would tell the truth…There was no way he could lie. He grasped Hiei's doorknob and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't move. Soko tried again and still no avail. _"It's locked…"_ he thought. _"But how?"_

"Confused?" He whirled around. Lani smiled at him as she twirled the key around her fingers. "I think," she said. "It would do you some good if you stayed away from Hiei for a while," Soko's eyes widened. "Maybe about a week," she continued. "Hiei's sessions will be with me." She giggled as she walked away. Soko watched her leave in horror….this was his punishment…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Truth Be Told**

Hiei was kind of surprised when Soko didn't bother him for a week. Life almost felt normal again…except for the fact that he was in rehab. Mrs. Lani had said that Soko needed to catch up on paperwork, so Hiei would be seeing her until he was done…not that Hiei minded. He was on his way to see her now; he knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey Hiei," she greeted happily. Hiei sat down in a chair, giving her a nod. "Hiei, I have some good news." Hiei looked at her. "Soko's coming back today. He can't wait to see you." Hiei said nothing. "He has a surprise for you…" She smiled at him. "I really enjoyed our time together. But all good things must come to an end." She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. "I'm afraid this is going to be the last time I see you." Hiei raised an eyebrow at that. What was she talking?

"Are you leaving?" Hiei asked politely. She shook her head.

"You'll understand soon." She answered. After a moment of silence, she dismissed him. As he went back to his room, Hiei couldn't help but wonder why Mrs. Lani was saying good-bye to him. Maybe, he was finally leaving…a smile came across his face. That had to be it…Hiei was so happy; he would get to see his friends again!

XXXXXX

Soko sighed heavily as he finished the last of the paperwork. He put it away in the proper files and headed out of his office. A nervous rush came over him as he approached Lani's office. He didn't bother to knock as he stepped inside.

"Here!" he said, throwing the key on her desk.

"How rude," she said, not looking away from her computer. "I help you and not even a simple 'thanks'?" Ah, well." She finished with a shrug. Soko glared at her. "I almost feel sorry for him; going back to his old life."

"If he would just behave―!" Soko started, but was interrupted by Lani holding up her hand.

"Careful," she said. "You don't want your human body to give out now." She smiled at Soko, who forced himself to calm down. "I don't believe you'll be needing my Truth Serum anymore, do you?"

"The rest of it is in my office," Soko explained. Lani nodded. "May I ask you something?" Again, Lani nodded. "Why didn't you use your abilities for good, like other mortals?" Lani sighed before answering.

"What makes someone good or evil? Just like beauty, it's all up to the beholder." She fell silent after that. Soko merely nodded and turned for the door. He opened it and muttered a 'thank you' as he left…

XXXXXX

What can I say? I know it sounds weird, but I really am excited about seeing everyone again. Even Botan and Kuwabara! I'm not sure if they're picking me up though. I think Soko or Lani is bringing me back, which is weird but I don't have a say in the matter. Nonetheless, it will be good to see everyone again. Especially Yukina, since she knows now….that I'm her brother…She took it way better than expected. I always pictured here in tears, yelling at me for worrying her and not telling her sooner. Shows how much I really know my sister.

I'm glad I'm leaving; I won't have to deal with Soko's abuse anymore. When I ran away from Lord Kiren, I swore to myself I'd never go through that again….but I didn't plan on Koenma turning me into a mortal. Almost immediately I felt the difference. It's amazing how they survive with such little physical strength.

Speaking of Lord Kiren, I had a nightmare from my past again. I was the day Master Jaganshi was leaving me to him. He had given me my Jagan a week prior. My head was still sore…He bid me farewell and told me to be good. After that Kiren led me to his home and showed me my room. I didn't speak much my first week there. After about that amount of time, he came into my room one night. He told me that I disobeyed him and needed to be punished…

I'll leave of there. If anyone reads you again, it's none of their business to know what happened or how I felt. That's only my business alone. I'll install a demonic lock on you once I get my powers back.

XXXXXX

Putting his journal back in his pocket, Hiei laid down and stared at the ceiling. He was suppose to be at Support Group right now, but he decided to skip. His mind was on what Lani had said yesterday. It sounded simple, but he couldn't help but feel like there was a hidden message to it.

His door creaked open, making him jump up. Soko smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed. At first, Hiei thought he was going to get a lecture for not being in Support Group, but instead Soko just put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to be leaving tonight," he said. Hiei could help but smile. "How long have you been here?"

"A month and a half," Hiei answered so quickly, he surprised himself. Soko chuckled. He leaned towards Hiei.

"One last time…" he whispered. Soko then kissed Hiei's neck, but unlike all the other times, Hiei didn't tense up. "What's this?" Soko said. "Are you finally getting used to me?" Hiei didn't answer; he turned his gaze to one of the walls.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ Hiei thought. _"I know this is wrong, but I'm not getting that sick feeling…"_

"I know what it is," Soko said. "You're curious; you want to see if you can really enjoy it." Hiei said nothing, he didn't even blush. "The only way to know is to go all the way." He smiled evilly. "But you have to help me. Understand?" Surprising himself, and Soko, Hiei nodded. Smiling, Soko began to kiss Hiei's neck again. Hiei turned his head, giving Soko more access to his neck.

"_What's wrong with me?!"_ Hiei screamed in his mind. "_PUSH_ _HIM_ _OFF!"_

Soko bit Hiei's neck; he didn't even wince. Soko moved up to Hiei's cheek, then kissed him on the lips. Hiei kissed him back. Despite the shock Hiei felt inside, he didn't show it…or rather he couldn't. Hiei finally realized….

"_I don't have control over my body…"_ he thought. _"Something's controlling me…"_

At first it was a gentle kiss, then Soko forced his tongue into Hiei's mouth. Hiei laced this tongue with Soko's; making out with him. When they pulled apart, slightly gasping for air, a very light blush appeared on Hiei's face.

"_Strong emotions seep through…"_ Lani's words rang in Soko's ears. He shook his head; he didn't want to think about her now. He was finally getting what he wanted…

"You're doing fine," Soko whispered to Hiei before nibbling on his ear. "Kiss me," he whispered to Hiei. Without reluctance, Hiei began to kiss Soko's neck. Soko suppressed a shiver. He began to take off Hiei's shirt. Once it was off, they began to make out again and Hiei started to fiddle with Soko's shirt buttons. After they were undone, Soko rolled his shoulders, letting the fabric fall to the floor. Again, they stopped kissing for air. Soko stared into Hiei's eyes. He saw emptiness…no curiosity or lust.

Sighing, Soko licked Hiei from the bottom of his neck and to his naval, then came back up.

He felt Hiei shiver…._"SNAP OUT OF IT!" _Hiei begged himself…

Soko gently pushed Hiei down on the bed, which Hiei easily complied to. Soko straddled his hips and kissed him again, gently this time. They wrapped their arms around each other, bringing themselves closer. Soko felt what was left of Hiei's bruises. Breaking the kiss, he sat up.

"You're not mad anymore?" he asked.

"No point in dwelling in the past." Hiei answered in monotone. Smiling, Soko traced his fingertips over Hiei's chest and abs. Hiei sighed softly; closing his eyes, entranced by Soko's touch. Soko kissed Hiei's neck again, this time he began to suck on it. After a while, Hiei let out a small gasp. Soko stopped and blew on the sore he had created. A moan escaped Hiei. Soko chuckled softly. He ran his fingers down his back, feeling no tension in Hiei's muscles. Smiling, he ran his fingers up Hiei's clothed leg. Hiei tensed up slightly.

"_NO!"_ Hiei screamed. _"STOP!"_

Soko made it up to Hiei's waistband, he tugged at it. Hiei held his breath as Soko pulled his pants down. Hiei thought he stopped breathing when Soko took him into his mouth. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut. He began to feel sick, his stomach turning. Sweat began to pour from his forehead. He felt Soko release him and come up to his face.

"What's wrong?" Soko asked pressing his forehead to Hiei's. "Why won't you cum for me?" He kissed Hiei softly. Hiei gently pushed him off; Soko looked at him curiously.

"This isn't right…" Hiei said, sitting up.

"You're just nervous," Soko answered quickly.

"No," Hiei said, trying to get away. Soko glared at him.

"_Damn it!"_ Soko thought. "Stop moving!" he commanded aloud, but Hiei didn't listen. His struggling made Soko angrier. Out of an act of rage, Soko punched Hiei in the face causing him to fly back and hit his head on the concrete wall. The impact knocked Hiei out cold…

XXXXXX

When Hiei came to, he felt a vibration under him. He groaned as he sat up, realizing he was in one of those metal box things…Yusuke had called it a 'car'. He was glad to see himself fully dressed in his normal black shirt, pants, and jacket.

"Easy now," Soko said, from the driver's seat. Hiei glared at him.

"Where are you taking me?!" Hiei demanded.

"Where else?" Soko said. "Home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't leave any notes for the last chapters. You guys said I should make my rape scenes longer so I did! Uhm, thanks for all the reviews! I wish all you writers luck with ideas and such! Remember, just ask me about some questions and if your question isn't answered by the end of the fanfiction, I'll create an "Answer Chapter". Love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Vivid**

Hiei was in awe; all he could do was smile. Without thinking, he hugged Soko tightly. "Thank you!" he said, sounding like a small child. Soko smiled as he put an arm around Hiei. Hiei crawled into the passenger seat and buckled in. He smiled as he looked out the window. "Does Koenma know you're bringing me back?"

"No," Soko said. "It's a surprise." He smiled at Hiei. Hiei nodded happily as he turned back to the window. Not knowing how long he had been asleep, he just assumed they were at least half way there. Soko smiled at Hiei. "Hey Hiei," he said.

"Hm?" Hiei turned to him.

"Did you find your reason to live?" Soko asked gently. Slowly Hiei nodded. "Well?" Soko asked. Hiei began to speak…

XXXXXX

Yukina shivered as she tightened the blanket around her. Kuwabara looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked, scooting closer to her.

"I don't know," she said as he put an arm around her. "I just have this sudden chill."

"Probably just a cold," Kuwabara suggested. "You'll get better soon." Yukina smiled at him. She cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Kazuma," she said in a low tone.

"Hm?"

"Could you take me to see my brother?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. Smiling, he nodded. She hugged him tightly and they both got up to leave.

XXXXXX

Yukina excitedly led Kuwabara into the center. He only smiled at her. When they reached the reception desk, the woman behind it smiled.

"Hello," she greeted. "Who are you visiting?"

"Hiei Jaganshi," Kuwabara answered as he held Yukina's hand. The woman looked through a list on the clipboard.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning to them. "But he checked out this morning."

"By who?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously. The woman shrugged.

"It does say who…" Yukina looked up at Kuwabara nervously. He smiled at her, keeping her calm.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure it was Koenma." He thanked the woman and they left. When they were out of the building, Kuwabara called Kurama on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Kurama answered.

"Kurama, is the gang there?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes," Kurama answered. "Everyone's here except you, Yukina and well…Hiei…"

"Damn!" Kuwabara cursed.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara told him what the woman had said. "But Hiei's not here!" Kurama said in a panic.

"Well," Kuwabara said. "We have to assume the worst." They were both silent, thinking the same them. "Tell Koenma to check for any portals or whatever demons use to get to and from the human world."

"Right!" Kurama agreed.

"Meet you guys soon!" They both hung up. Kuwabara drove the car as fast as he could back to Kurama's house…

XXXXXX

Soko smiled at Hiei. He had fallen asleep again. A chuckled eluded his lips; he could help it…he was so close…

The cave came into view and he pulled off the road. He parked, shut off the car, got out, and got Hiei from the other side. He carried him into the cave and to the end of it. He smiled when he got there. Everything was set up, just like Lani had promised. The proper array of candles and chalk drawings, the chant was written on the wall, and last, but not least, the reverse scroll.

Soko walked into the middle of the circle and held Hiei firmly in one arm as he picked the scroll up with the other. Using this mouth, he tore it in half and placed one piece on his chest and the other on Hiei's. Using little spirit energy, he lit all the candles. Next, taking a deep breath he shouted the chant on the wall. The cave floor under him lit up and began to shake. He held onto Hiei tightly. Eventually the light blinded him and he had to shut his eyes.

As the transportation came to an end, he felt his demonic strength returning. Hiei obviously felt it too, since he squirmed a bit in his sleep. Soko only smiled and began to laugh evilly as he felt the firm ground under his feet again.

He opened his eyes when the light faded. The darkness of the forest told him he was back home in the Demon World. He looked down at Hiei and smiled at the Jagan on his forehead. Hiei began to squirm in his sleep, obviously suffering from a nightmare…

"Shh…" he whispered. "Everything's okay…Master Kiren is here…"

XXXXXX

"Did you find anything?" Yukina asked worriedly. They were all standing in Koenma's office. Koenma was at his desk, looking at the search results.

"No," he said. "The computer came up with five hundred results."

"Fine hundred portals!" Yusuke shouted. "Your computer's fucked!"

"What are we gonna do?" Kayko asked.

"There only one thing we can do," Kurama said. He closed his eyes. "We have to check each point."

"Won't that take too much time?" Botan asked.

"It'll take time," Kuwabara said. "But it's the only choice we got." Everyone became silent.

"Well, let's get started." Koenma said. "The girls and I will stay here while you guys check out the sites."

"How are we suppose to go back and forth across Japan without taking years?" Yusuke asked.

"With these," Koenma said. He grabbed three rings from a drawer in his desk. "These rings will help you get to any destination within a minute and without using spirit energy! You just put it on," He put the ring on. "Put your hands together, like you're praying," He did that too. "And think of where you wanna go." He disappeared. Everyone stared in awe. "See?" Koenma asked, reappearing behind Yusuke.

"Impressive." Kurama said. Koenma gave each of boys one.

"Can't we just think 'To Hiei' and it'll take us there?" Kuwabara asked. Koenma shook his head.

"It doesn't work like that," he explained. "If I wanted to go to Kurama's house, I would have to think of his address." Kuwabara only nodded. "Also," Koenma continued walking back to his desk. "Take these." He gave them each a silver earring. "They're transmitters. This way we'll be able to tell you where to go." The boys nodded as they put them on. "Ready?" Koenma asked. The boys nodded again. "If you see anything weird, let us know. I'll pull it up on screen." With that, he them their own coordinates and they were off.

"_We're coming Hiei,"_ Kurama thought.

"_Hang on, man."_ Yusuke thought.

"_You die and I'll fucking kill you!"_ Kuwabara mentally threatened.

XXXXXX

Hiei awoke in his room. He yawned softly as he crawled out of bed. _"Sure is quiet," _he thought. _"I thought everything would be lively with me arriving home,"_ A smile quickly spread across his face. "I'm home," he whispered. "I'm home!" he said a little louder. Excitedly, he ran out of his room and down the hall to Yukina's room, the last one on the left. "Yukina!" he shouted as he opened the door. "I'm—!" He stopped. No one was inside and it was a very sad excuse for a room. The walls, floor, and ceiling were filthy with dust. A tattered mattress and black lay in the corner to serve as a bed. The windows were on the high walls, right under the ceiling, only about six inches long and a foot wide.

"Who's Yukina?" a hoarse voice asked from behind Hiei. Slowly Hiei turned and gasped at the sight of Kiren.

"No…" he whispered. Yellow eyes lit up as Hiei took a step back. Kiren laughed lightly. He ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Oh Hiei," he said. "I was afraid I'd never get you back. He too a step toward Hiei, who didn't bother to take a step back or try to run, instead he just hung his head and began to sob. Kiren gently wrapped his arms around Hiei and held him close. A twisted smile came across his lips as he pictured Hiei, as the small child he used to be. _"Everything will go back to the way things were..." _Kiren thought with a sick chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

1**Chapter Thirteen: Blind Act**

"Nothing here," Yusuke said into the transmitter. He looked around the grassy field and sighed. "This is pointless!" Yusuke continued. "We should try something else!"

"Zip it Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted into his transmitter. "We're at least half-way through with all this! We might as well keep going!" Kuwabara's yells echoed inside the cave as he walked forward.

"I'm afraid he's right," Kurama said, looking for anything suspicious in a clearing of a forest. "This might be a slow process, but it's better than rushing ahead and making mistakes."

"Are you all finished?" Koenma asked through his transmitter, from his office. Looking at the map, with a good number of locations crossed out, Koenma gave Yusuke the next coordinates. "Now suck it up and keep going!"

XXXXXX

Kuwabara huffed as he kept going forward, the same thoughts running through his mind. _"Never thought Hiei would be one of those kids,"_ he thought grimly. He remembered all the insults, threats, and the bad attitude. _"Always thought he was a smug, ego-maniac."_ He gritted his teeth. _"Lousy no good punk!"_ he thought with a glare. _"Taking it all and not asking for help! Damn it, even I know how to ask for help."_ He paused for a minute. _"Okay, no I never asked for help, but I've given it….That counts right?"_ He signed, putting his hands into his pockets. _"The runt helped everyone out at least once…"_ His mind went to the Dark Tournament, knowing they couldn't have won without him.

A small glow up ahead caught his eye. Blinking, he quickened his pace and came across a weird sight. "Hey guys," he said. "I found something weird."

"Define 'weird'." Koenma responded.

"Uh, weird drawings, candles, and some burned paper." Kuwabara walked over to the cave wall with strange symbols written on it. "Looks like a different language written on the wall."

"Are the candles in a circle?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara responded.

"What does the drawings look like?" Koenma looked around for his remote.

"Like something out of Full Metal Alchemist." Kuwabara answered, looking at the circle on the cave floor.

"Never mind," Koenma had no idea what he was talking about. He pulled up Kuwabara location on his TV set and scrolled around. "It's a summoning area alright. Demons that turn themselves into humans need these to go back to the Demon world in their original states." Koenma turned to the girls. "Tell Yusuke and Kurama Kuwabara's coordinates. We'll see you soon Kuwabara."

"Roger," Kuwabara finished. He decided to get a better look at the area. He walked to the very edge of the drawn circle. _"Doesn't look like any of the array circles in the manga."_ He thought. He looked at the symbols on the wall. _"Bet that was the spell or something,"_ He looked at the candles. _"Why leave them lit? Wouldn't someone have seen the light?"_

"What are you thinking about?" Kuwabara whirled around, only to meet Yusuke's smiling face.

"Damn it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted with a minor blush.

"Oh be quiet." Koenma said as he joined them.

"So, can't we just it to get to Hiei?" Kuwabara asked

"No," Kurama said. "It'll take us to the demon world, but not directly to Hiei. Besides, none of us can read that chant on the wall." They all looked at the weird symbols.

"I'll see if my computer can translate it." Koenma took a small, camera-like object out and took a picture of the symbols. "Now, I'll just send it to the girls." He pressed a button on the camera. "And we wait."

"Let's look for anything else." Yusuke suggested. They began to look around. Kuwabara walked to the center of the circle and picked up the burned paper.

"What's this?" he asked. Kurama walked over and looked at them, Koenma did the same.

"Reverse scrolls," Koenma said.

"Demons use these to turn themselves back into demons as they enter the demon world," Koenma explained.

"So Kiren and Hiei are demons now?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep," Koenma answered. His camera then began to beep. He smiled and said "Got it!"

XXXXXX

Hiei dried himself off as he got out of his bath. His thoughts were still running wild, trying to make sense of everything. He put his clothes on and walked back to his room, dropping his towel in a laundry basket. Entering his room, he sat on his bed and looked out the window. He wasn't allowed to close the door. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. He didn't hear Kiren walk in or over to him, but it didn't surprise him when he wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong?" Kiren asked him. "It thought you were happy to be home." He smiled. Hiei cautiously spoke up.

"How did you do it?" he asked, in the most respectful tone he could manage.

"You were always a curious one," Kiren replied. He smiled before beginning. "Lani was a mortal with extreme spiritual powers, and she sensed me almost immediately. We met in the middle of a city. She cornered me and I told her about you. She agreed to help me."

"What was in it for her?"

"She got a worker she didn't have to pay," Kiren chuckled. "Soon after, she sent someone to your mortal home and they drugged you with a depressant…giving you suicidal thoughts. Of course, someone like you wouldn't tell anybody, just act on it by yourself."

"You could have lost me…" Hiei added. Kiren tightened his grip, bringing Hiei closer to him.

"A risk I was willing to take to get you back," He smiled. "After that, your friends brought you to the Center and I took care of you…I tried passing you hints, but you were clueless."

"Hints…?" Hiei asked, turning to him.

"Our little moments," Kiren smiled as Hiei shivered. "I'm sure you found out from Saraha that you were being poisoned…" He chuckled again. "Bet you didn't know with what though." Hiei said nothing. "Truth serum…" Kiren whispered. "All those emotions you felt, everything you told me…was all forced out by a small amount of potion."

"Where did you get it from?" Hiei asked.

"Lani; she was a great researcher."

"Why did you kill Saraha?" Hiei throat tightened.

"Because she eavesdropped on us. We couldn't have her telling you…but she left you a note." Hiei held back his tears. Saraha was murdered because she tried to help him…did that make it his fault? "Anything else?" Kiren asked. Hiei shook his head.

"I'm sure you covered everything." he answered solemnly. Hiei felt Kiren's grip tighten.

"Please don't be made," Kiren pleaded in Hiei's ear. "I only wanted you back." He kissed Hiei's neck. Hiei whimpered. "Everything will be okay." Kiren hugged Hiei tighter. Hiei just started out the window…

XXXXXX

"Ready boys?" Koenma asked. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stared at him nervously.

"Are you sure this won't kill us?" Kuwabara asked.

"No," Koenma answered with a smile. "Alright here we go!" He shouted the chant on the wall and they were all blinded by a bright light. They all felt the ground shake under them and an immense power grip them. When the light did fade, they looked around. They were in the middle of a dark forest, an eerie quietness in the air.

"The demon world…" Kurama said, looking around suspiciously.

"How are we gonna find Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Ever went hunting before?" Koenma asked. "Just track him down."

"Maybe Kurama can go into fox form and sniff him out." Kuwabara suggested. Kurama glared at him.

"I would not degrade myself in such a manner!" Kurama argued. Yusuke and Kuwabara were slightly shocked at his little outburst.

"Come now, children." Koenma said, rolling his eyes. "We have to think of something." They all fell silent, looking around the current area. A small sparkle caught Yusuke eye.

"What's this?" he asked walking over to it. Everyone turned and watched as he walked over to a nearby, low tree branch. He pulled off a small glass orb on a black string.

"Hey," Kuwabara said. "That looks like Yukina's necklace."

"It's Hiei's," Kurama said. "Yukina said she and her brother had one."

"In that case, Kiren took Hiei this way. C'mon there's no time to lose. Keep your eyes open for anything!" They all ran in that direction; Yusuke put the necklace in his pocket.

"So what's the plan if we find Kiren's home?" Kurama asked Koenma.

"Kill the bastard in a torturous way and get Hiei out of there." He looked at Kurama. "Why? Did you have another plan?"

"Nope," Kurama answered. Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled slightly evilly as well, agreeing with Koenma.

XXXXXX

Along the way, the guys kept finding more clues leading them to Kiren's direction; pieces of black cloth torn on trees and shrubs, cuts in the earth, and small stones arranged in arrows.

"Think Hiei did all that?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't think so," Yusuke said. "Looks like it would have taken too much time,"

"The pieces of cloth could have been accidental," Kurama concluded. "But the cuts and arrows seem intentional." They fell silent again.

Finally they came to a stop when a small cabin came into view. They hid behind nearby trees and remained as quiet as possible. A man stepped out of the cabin. He was in completely black attire with short brown hair and murderous yellow eyes.

"Kiren…" Koenma whispered as low as possible. "Deep glare appeared on all their faces. Kiren stood outside of his home, looked up into the sky, admiring the day. A sick smile came across his lips as he looked in the direction the group was hiding in. Their hearts began to race. He turned and began to walk towards them. They all prayed he had spotted something else besides them. He was about two meters away…!

"Master…" a small voice called from the home. Kiren stopped and turned, facing the cabin. Hiei stepped out; still as pale and skinny as the last time they saw him in the center.

"What?" Kiren asked in a gentle, yet frustrated tone.

"You summoned me…" Hiei said weakly, walking over to him with his head down.

"Oh, right." Kiren said. He tuned to Hiei, his back towards the gang.

Kurama gripped his fists in anger. He could launch one of his deadly plants right into Kiren's body right now and kill him! He knew he could! Slowly he reached for his pocket…

Koenma put his hand on Kurama's shoulder, stopping him. No words had to be exchanged.

"Here," Kiren said, drawing a sword from his hip. It was a thin blade, similar to the ones samurai used to carry, except the hilt was in a twisted shape and the blade was an amethyst color. "This is yours from now on," Hiei looked up at Kiren, then put his gaze on the sword. "I want you to do me a favor; a favor that will prove to me if you're worthy of this blade." Hiei looked up at Kiren again. Kiren smiled evilly. "I want you to kill some people."

"Kill?" Hiei asked, taking note that he said 'people' instead of 'person'.

"Yes," Kiren continued. "Let's see….what were their names again?" Hiei swallowed nervously. "Ah yes…" Kiren said. "Yusuke….Kuwabara…Kurama…and Koenma…" He chuckled. "Do they sound familiar Hiei?"

"Please…" Hiei begged in a whisper, closing his eyes. "Don't…" He was cut off by Kiren striking him. He fell to his knees, his hand holding his flaming cheek…still he held back the tears.

"Don't make this difficult Hiei," Kiren said in an annoyed tone. He kneeled next to Hiei and handed him the sword. "Just do what I ask you to, and everything will be okay."

"But they're my friends!" Hiei protested bravely. Kiren glared at him and roughly grabbed Hiei's forearm, bringing him to his feet. Hiei could feel the bruises forming.

"I'm the only one you got, you ungrateful little imp!" Kiren shouted. "If you defy me, you will regret it!" He threw Hiei into the shrubs and trees.

Hiei felt someone grab him, to stop him from falling. Opening his eyes, he saw Kuwabara's smiling face.

"What up, Shortie?" Hiei smiled. Kiren's sick laughter filled the air.

"I thought someone was spying on us."

"Aren't you so smart." Koenma said, as he and the others revealed themselves. "Tell you what, you give us Hiei, and I'll send you to Hell as quickly as possible." Kiren chuckled.

"Hiei belongs to me," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't make me knock all your teeth out!" Yusuke shouted, raising his fists.

"I'd believe I'd break all your bones first," Kiren said, turning his head to the side.

"I'm sure this doesn't need to be said," Kurama started. "But I doubt Hiei wants to be here." Kiren raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Shall we ask him." His gaze went to Hiei, who flinched. Kuwabara stood defensively behind him. "Well Hiei?" Kuwabara put a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Like he has to answer," Kuwabara mumbled.

"Come now," Kiren said. "You're persuading him…Give him some room to think." Kiren smiled. Koenma glared at him.

"Fine," Koenma said. "We'll move back as long as you don't move forward."

"Deal," Kiren said with a chuckle. The group took about four steps back. Hiei was not directly in the middle of both groups.

"Choose Hiei," Koenma's voice said firmly. Hiei looked at him nervously.

"No hatred will be directed toward you in any decision," Kurama said.

"It's all up to you man," Yusuke smiled comfortingly.

Hiei's gaze shifted from them to Kiren…He looked down at the ground, considering the positives and the negatives of both parties.

"How does this work?" Kurama whispered.

"Simple," Kuwabara whispered. "Most people would think the abused child would choose the peaceful house hold…however that's not always the case. There are cases where the abusing parent does in fact care about the child. Hiei might choose Kiren, simply because he keeps telling him that he cares." He paused briefly, looking at the scared fourteen-year-old hold in his head in slight pain as he crashed in front of them. "He's gonna have to decide whether what we say is true, or what Kiren says it's true."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, I'm telling you right now. There are things Kiren/Soko did that showed he did care about Hiei. I know because; one, I wrote this story and two, I had my mom (who is also a YYH fan and a children's lawyer) read this. So yeah! Anyways, the point of this note is to tell you guys that I have no ideas for this story at the moment. I don't want it to die, since you guys love it so much...so tell me what you want to happen! That's right, leave a review and I'll choose one I like and work with it! Or maybe I'll find a way to make them all work! How many fanfics did you guys get to do this

on! READY! STEADY! GO! ((Speaking of which, I love FMA, so I couldn't help but mention it!))


	14. Chapter 14

1**Chapter Fourteen: Crush**

"Master..." Hiei whispered. He turned towards Kiren. Kiren smiled evilly.

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted. "What the hell's wrong with you!" He ran to Hiei and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him. "Didn't you hear what we said!"

"Kuwabara stop!" Kurama said, running to him. "You're hurting him!" He tried to pull him off. Hiei whimpered. He began to shake, as if he were cold.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked as he ran to them. Hiei looked back up at them, his eyes were blood red. Kuwabara put him down and took a few steps back from him.

_"No!"_ Kiren mentally shouted.

"Hiei...?" Koenma said, slowly walking over to join the other. Hiei smiled evilly, revealing a row a fangs. His image began to slowly disappear and a dragon-like creature took his place. It hissed loudly and charged at Kuwabara. He quickly summoned his spirit sword and sliced it in half.

"What was that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's an imitation demon," Koenma explained. "They drink the blood of the person they want to imitate, but if they feel too much pain they go back to their original form."

"Where the hell is Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted at Kiren.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kiren chuckled evilly.

"You son of a bitch!" Kuwabara shouted, charging at him. Kiren easily dodged his attempt and elbowed him in the back, sending him to the ground. When he looked back up, Kurama was coming at him with his rose whip. Kiren drew his amethyst blade.

"That won't cut my rose whip!" Kurama said.

"We'll see!" Kiren said. He swung his sword; the whip and blade clashed, neither giving in.

"Kill him Yusuke," Koenma said.

"My pleasure," He put his hand in the shape of a gun and gathered his spirit energy in his index finger. As soon as Kurama jumped away, he released the energy. "Spirit Gun!" Kiren noticed the blast coming towards him and smiled. He held his blade in front of him, vertically. To everyone's surprise, he easily sliced through Yusuke's spirit gun.

"No way..." Kuwabara said as he rose to his feet.

"That can't be possible..." Kurama said. Kiren laughed.

"Surprised?" he asked. "This blade is different from most," he explained. "Not just because of it's color, but because of it's ability to slice through any kind of energy. It's been laced with the blood of all it's former owners, gathering all that power into a single blade allowing it to slice apart minor gatherings."

"Did you just call me weak?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Afraid so," Kurama said, withdrawing his rose whip.

"Now," Kiren said. "Time to kill you all." He smiled, as he turned to Kuwabara. "I'll start with you." Kuwabara held his blade out defensively.

"Bring it," he said. Kiren chuckled. He took a single step forward, then broke into a run, his blade ready. Both blades clashed, energy sparks flying. "Why...are you so...intent on keeping...Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because he's rightly mine." Kiren smiled.

"Asshole," Kuwabara said. "He's not some piece of property!" He threw Kiren off and swing his spirit sword, but Kiren dodged. Kurama tried to join in with his rose whip again, but Kiren dodged him as well.

"He's too fast!" Yusuke said. "Even for Kurama."

"Damn," Koenma cursed. He fell silent, trying to think of a way to outsmart Kiren. "If only we knew where Hiei was..."

"Ah!" Kuwabara shouted as Kiren sliced him across the stomach. "Damn it!" He cursed, getting on all fours, holding his lower stomach in pain. Kiren chuckled, standing over him.

"I'm not sure if you've ever been cut by a normal blade before," he said. "But most who have said this sword burns their skin more..." he chuckled. "The energy in this sword burns skin like fire even if their skin only brushed it." He kneeled down, close enough to Kuwabara's face to whisper to him. "Imagine the blade sliding across your skin, when your tied down by all fours."

"Is that...one of the ways...you tortured Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, glaring at him. Kiren glared back.

"Hiei's better off without influences like you!" He raised his blade; Kuwabara shut his eyes, waiting for the end.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama shouted. He redrew his rose whip and slashed Kiren across the back, before his could dodge. He let out a small cry of pain, giving Kuwabara enough time to rise to his feet and get away.

"You okay, jackass?" Yusuke asked, joining him with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah," he answered, with the same sarcastic smile. "I guess words won't solve this."

"Nope," Yusuke agreed.

Kurama dodged Kiren blade as he angrily retaliated. "You have a one-track mind," Kurama said smiling.

"And you're a little smart-ass." Kiren answered. "I don't know what Hiei saw in you." Kurama's eyes widened for a moment.

"He didn't tell you?" Kurama said, standing up straight.

"Tell me what?" Kiren ask, standing up as well. Kurama giggled.

"He's my boyfriend." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma's jaws dropped. Kiren stared at him as if Kurama had just said he was pregnant by Hiei; which would have probably been just as bad or worse. Kurama giggled again, moving a strand of his red hair out of his face. The same question was written on their faces. "Ah yes," Kurama continued. "It's been about half a year now."

"Dude," Kuwabara said. "How the hell was this taking place under our noses?"

"Hell if I know," Yusuke said. "Maybe Hiei's gay because he's was raped so much."

"That's not funny Yusuke," Koenma said, "I'm usually opened minded about these kind of things..."

"Now," Kurama said. He began to walk in a seductive fashion towards Kiren. "Do you mind telling me where my little Dragon is?" He smiled when he got in front of Kiren. Kiren glared daggers at him.

"You won't take him away from me!" He reached out to strangle Kurama. Suddenly, several thorny vines shot up from the ground under Kiren and wrapped about him tightly. He was caught in his pose. "What the...?!" He shouted. Kurama smiled evilly.

"This is my death plant," he said. "And wouldn't you know it, he's hungry." His smile became wider. "If you tell us where Hiei is, I'll let him devour you quickly...however if you hesitate or play around, he'll only get to devour you slowly...and from former screams, it doesn't sound very pleasant either way." Kiren's frightened look became calm as he sighed.

"What makes you think I hate Hiei?" he asked.

"Your abuse," Kurama stated matter-of-factly. "Now where is he."

"It's kind of obvious,"

"That's not the answer," Kurama gave a single vine in his hand a slight squeeze. Kiren let out a small cry of pain as a rose like plant with a mouth bit down on his left foot. He felt the sharp teeth sinking into his skin, muscles and finally snapping his bone. He gasped for several breaths after it was over. "Care to try again."

"He's near the beginning," Kiren choked out.

"What beginning?" Kurama asked. Kiren smiled at Kurama, falling silent. "You're delusional," Kurama said.

"No..." Kiren said. "Just drunk..." He smiled wider. "Hiei and I had a little fun before you came." Kurama glared at him and squeezed the vine again. The 'rose' came back up and bit off Kiren's right foot at a quicker pace. Kiren cried out a little louder this time. He began to heave once it was over.

"No more games!" Kurama demanded. "Where is he!"

"Cold..." Kiren whispered. "Ice..." Kurama was becoming frustrated, but he knew Kiren was losing blood quickly. He had get as information out of his as he could.

"On a mountain?" Kurama asked. "Did you bring him to a mountain?" Kiren smiled again.

"He's mine..." he said sickly. "All mine!" He laughed.

"What color crack is he smoking?" Kuwabara asked.

"No idea," Yusuke said. "But Kurama sure is getting somewhere with this." Koenma blinked at them.

"You two have the weirdest conversations," he said.

"Kurama," Kiren said. Kurama shivered, his name sounded funny coming from a psycho. "Shuichi..." Kurama stared at him wide-eyed.

"How do you...?" Kiren chuckled before he could finish.

"Hiei told me everything..." Kiren gasped again. "How he felt about you guys, how you treated him, everything..."

"He was mad!" Kurama said defensively. Kiren smiled evilly. _"Damn!" _Kurama thought. _"He's trying to psych me out..."_ He calmed himself down and sighed. "Those games won't work on me." he stated.

"I can try," Kiren said.

"You're stalling," Kurama squeezed the vine again. The 'rose' bit Kiren up to his shin. He cried out in pain, loud enough to make Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma cringe. The 'rose' seemed to have trouble ripping Kiren's leg off, so it chewed at it, causing him more pain. Kurama calmly closed his eyes, tuning out Kiren's cries. Once it was over, he sighed again. "Come on now," Kurama encouraged. "Where is he?"

"Death..." Kiren whispered.

"That will come to you when I know where Hiei is,"

"Death," Kiren repeated. "Will meet Hiei...if you don't...find him..." He smiled evilly. Kurama's eyes widened.

"You risk losing him too!" he shouted. Kiren smiled.

"I'll take that chance."

"Damn you!" Kurama shouted. "Where is he!"

"They...won't recognize him..." Kiren muttered.

"Who won't!?" Kurama question. Kiren smiled, meaning he fell silent. By now, Kurama had figured out his little game. _"The more blood he loses, the more information he gives away without realizing it...The only problem is he gives out different pieces..."_ He sighed. _"We just have to put the puzzle together."_ He loosened his grip on the vine. "Is Hiei safe right now?"

"I don't know," Kiren said. He looked up at the sky, best the could anyways. "For all we know, he could be dead by now." Kurama sighed loudly.

"I've figured you out Kiren,"

"Have you?"

"Yep," Kurama said. He tucked another strand of his red hair behind his ear. "And I believe you. I believe you do love Hiei,"

"WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara said, wrapping his arms around Yusuke's head to shut him up.

Kiren's eyes widened slightly. "You...do?" Kiren asked. Kurama nodded.

"But," Kurama looked sadly at the ground. "Sometimes, you need to let your children go sooner than you think you should." Kiren let out a drunken chuckle.

"State your source."

"My human mother," Kurama said. "She died last week," Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma stared at Kurama sympathetically.

"Kurama..." Koenma whispered.

"She didn't want to leave me, I could tell by the look on her face. She held on to life as tightly as she could...putting herself through so much pain..." A few tears streamed down his face. "But she lost the battle...and I bet she feels guilty about it." He paused to take a breath. "I don't have any blood left in this world or the human world...Hiei's all I have...please...Tell me where he is..." He bowed his head, his shoulders trembling...

Kiren stared at him sympathetically. He watched the hybrid teen cry in front of them...the harsh reality on his shoulders..."You win," Kurama looked up with a gasp. "I'll tell you where he is..." Kurama smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "I promise, we'll watch over him."

"I trust you," Kiren answered. "Hiei's in the Ice Lands,"

"Hey, that's where Yukina lives." Kuwabara said.

"Duh, dumbass!" Yusuke said, breaking free of Kuwabara's hold.

"Thank you," Kurama said. Kiren nodded. "Now die,"

"What?!" Kiren cried. Kurama smiled as he snapped the vine in half. The rose came up and swallowed Kiren whole. Kurama chuckled as his plant when back into the ground, then came back up as a single seed. He picked it up, then smiled at his friends. "Shall we be on our way?" he asked. Their semi-frightened faces made him feel awkward. "What?" he asked.

"You're not really..." Yusuke started. "You know...like that?"

"Not that it's a big deal!" Kuwabara said quickly. "We can still be friends just a safe distance." Kurama slapped his forehead.

"I lied about everything I just told him...except the fact that I would kill him." he explained.

"So you and Hiei aren't...?" Koenma asked.

"NO!" Kurama shouted with a light blush. "AND MY MOTHER ISN'T DEAD EITHER!" He angrily turned around. "Can we go now! Hiei's waiting!" He walked ahead.

"That reaction seemed a bit feminine." Kuwabara whispered...only to get a rock thrown at him, by Kurama, and hit him in the forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, guys! How did you like that? The story isn't over, okay. So don't stop reading! Uhm, just let me know how you liked this chapter...you guys were saying you wanted Kiren/Soko to be tortured...so voila! Uhm...any objections? Kay...and no Kurama and Hiei are not gonna hook up in this fanfic...wish I could have seen some of your faces when you guys read those lines. Okay! Same as usual guys, leave me a review! LOVE YOU!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: As Cold As Ice**

Hiei's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. Looking around, he saw that he was in a cave, surrounded by a few candles for light. He shivered; the air was freezing. He was thankful for having his black coat back, even though it wasn't helping him much. He stood, hugging himself, and walked to the entrance of the cave to see where he was. When he reached the entrance he saw that he wasn't just in a cave, this cave was on a cliff, and he was looking down on a village that was covered in snow. The village itself, however, was in very poor condition. The population seemed next to nothing and everyone looked depressed. The houses were poorly built and looked like the next high gust of wind could blow it over.

"_Where am I?"_ Hiei thought. His head began to throb. He held it in pain. _"Where's Master? The last thing I remember…."_ Hiei remembered Kiren bringing him home, and telling him everything, then…nothing….He shivered again. _"Maybe they could help me."_ Hiei thought. He proceeded to climb down the mountain, wishing he had his sword for protection incase the village was violent.

The mountain itself also seemed to be made of ice. Hiei almost slipped dozens of times and it was hard to hold onto. The temperature seemed too increased, only slight, the closer he got to the ground…maybe a degree or two. _"I guess you notice stuff like that when you live up here,"_ he thought. Sighing, he continued the way downward. _"I wish Yukina was here," _he continued. _"She probably knows her way around this place. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if this was her home town."_ At that thought, Hiei froze. If that was true, then he couldn't go down there. He had been banished and if they were to find out who he was, they'd kill him. Now he had two choices; freeze up here or keep his mouth shut on who he was and ask for directions. Swallowing, he decided to take his chances and continued his way down.

He slipped when he was about a foot away from the ground, landing hard on his side. Shivering as he stood up, he brushed the snow from his clothes and continued towards the village. When he reached the edge of it, he hid behind a large boulder, wondering if he should continue. Wouldn't they be suspicious if he just came out of no where? He shivered again and thought being beaten to death was better than freezing. Slowly, he took a step forward and headed inside.

He kept his gaze downward as he walked, hoping to run into an old woman or man, someone kind…He only glanced up now and then to see if anyone was getting suspicious. Hiei realized that no one seemed to care that he was here.

"Lost, stranger?" he heard someone ask. Hiei looked off to the side, in an alley. An old looking figure was there; he or she was wearing a black cloak, covering all features. Hiei couldn't even see their eyes.

"Sorta," Hiei answered, cautiously stepping closer. He didn't want to make this person uncomfortable. The person smiled.

"Need directions?" they asked. Hiei nodded. The person chuckled. "That'll cost ya a fee." Hiei blinked, he couldn't blame this town.

"Sorry," Hiei said, saddened gaze to the ground. "But I have no money." The person's back stiffened.

"Then you're of no use to me," They turned around and started walking.

"Wait!" Hiei called, taking a single step forward. The person stopped, but didn't turn around. "Please, I need to get back home." The person faced him.

"Where do you live?" they asked. Hiei froze; he had to think.

"Uhm…" he started. "The Fire Region…"

"I see," The person said. "A pyro are you?" He stepped closer to Hiei, who held his ground firmly. "Let me see your flame." Hiei hesitated. "C'mon now," Hiei held out his hand and, with little spirit energy, created a small flame. "Ahh," the person said amazed. "You're not like the others. Your flame's different." The person chuckled again. "Just like the old lord's…." He paused briefly. "Maybe I do have use for you," he said. "Come with me." He began to walk away.

"What about my directions?" Hiei asked, taking another step forward.

"You'll get those once you help me," The person said. Hiei gritted his teeth and began to follow this person.

XXXXXX

"Are we close Yukina?" Kurama asked into his transmitter.

"Yeah," Yukina answered nervously, looking at the map on Koenma's TV screen. A blinking red dot showed where the gang was. "Be careful guys," she said. "If they find out who Hiei is, they'll kill him."

"Do we wanna know why?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll explain later," Yukina promised. "Ask them if anyone new entered the village. If they say yes, no matter what name they give you check it out."

"Gotcha," Kuwabara said. "Don't worry; we'll get Hiei back safe and sound!" Yukina smiled.

"Thanks Kazuma…"

"How did you guys find out where Hiei was anyways?" Botan asked. The boys feel silent.

"Aw, you know." Yusuke said. "Just good old detective work…" The girls said nothing.

"Okay…" Kayko said awkwardly. "Well, see you guys soon, hopefully,"

"Yep!" Yusuke said quickly. The boys quickly turned their transmitters off.

"Why didn't you guys tell them the truth?" Koenma asked.

"Because they would have freaked out if we told them Kurama's rose ate the guy."

"Death Seed," Kurama corrected with a slight glare.

"Whatever," Yusuke said.

"Not whatever!" Kurama argued. "With your lousy aim and Spirit Pistol."

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke corrected.

"Both of you knock it off!" Kuwabara joined in.

"Spirit Dagger!" Kurama and Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara glared at them.

"ENOUGH!" Koenma yelled above them all. "Obviously we're getting sick of looking at each other." He concluded. "We're going to get to the Ice Maidens' Village, find Hiei, then get the hell back home. Deal?" The boys said nothing. "Good!" He walked ahead of the group. "Let's go **children**!" Glaring at him, the boys followed.

XXXXXX

Hiei looked around as the person led him to their home. They seemed to live in the rural part of the village, since the houses were becoming farther and farther apart. They stopped at a house that was in ruins but from looking at it, Hiei could tell it used to be a fine, beautiful home. The person walked inside. Hiei soon followed. They shut the door behind him. Hiei turned and faced the person. They took off their black cloak. A middle-aged woman stood before him, her long hair in a pony tail and her winter kimono slightly torn and stained. She turned to him, and smiled.

"Surprised boy?" she asked. Hiei shook his head.

"It's wise that you hide you identity at time like this." he said. "People would try and rob you, just because they think you're weak. You'd be pestered quite often." The woman smiled.

"You're intelligent boy," she said. "What's your name?" Hiei hesitated. Did the village know his name? Could he take that chance?

"Koenma," he blurted out. The woman blinked.

"Queer," she said. "Never heard something like that before." Hiei made a face. "Was it an inheritance?"

"Sorta," Hiei answered.

"Hm," she said. "Well Koenma, I have a couple of chores I would like you to do for this old woman."

"You're not old," he said. She smiled.

"You flatter me," she said. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," Hiei wondered what that had to do with anything.

"You're older than you appear." She walked towards him. She ran her finger along his jaw bone. "You look about twelve…" Hiei made a face at that.

"I didn't ask to be short," he said aloud, not realizing it.

"We all have our problems," she said. She turned her back to him. "How do I know I can trust you?" Hiei blinked.

"With what?" he asked.

"Money," she said. "You said you had none of your own."

"Money isn't what I desire," he said. "I just want to go home." She smiled again.

"You're childish too, Koenma." He glared at her. "I want you to give me something of value to you, that way I know you'll come back for it." Hiei reached for the necklace around his neck, but when he felt nothing he froze.

"_No…"_ he thought. He sighed. He couldn't worry about that now. "I have nothing," he said.

"Pitiful," she mumbled. "How did you survive all this way?"

"By keeping to myself," he answered.

"Wise," she commented. "Well I suppose I should send you on your way." She grabbed a small pouch of money and handed it to Hiei. "Give the marketer three coins and he'll give you whatever he has. Just tell him its for Yukui." Hiei nodded and bowed.

"Thank you for trusting me," he said. She merely blinked at him. He rose then left. As he walked toward the marketplace, he saw nothing but suffering. _"Why isn't Yukina here, helping them out?"_ He wondered. Wasn't she the queen now or something like that? Sighing he continued on his way.

The marketplace, if one would call it that, didn't deserve it's name. There was nothing there, in Hiei's eyes anyways. He went over to what looked like a food stand and did exactly as Yukui told him. The marketer laughed.

"You're in a heap of trouble if you trust her, boy." he warned. Hiei just took the bag he handed him and said nothing. He turned and walked back to Yukui's house.

"_Guess no one trusts her around here…"_ He thought. _"Wonder why…"_ He sighed, telling himself it was none of his business.

XXXXXX

"Damn it," Kuwabara said, shivering. "We must be getting close."

"Brilliant deduction," Yusuke said. Kuwabara glared at him.

"I swear I'm avoiding you all for a month," Koenma said, rubbing his forehead. "I hate kids," he mumbled.

"Why would Kiren bring Hiei here?" Kurama asked.

"To hide him?" Yusuke guessed.

"But he said that if anyone there found Hiei, they'd kill him." Kurama continued. "He was risking a lot."

"The guy was a psycho-pathetic pedophile! Who cares what he thought!" Koenma added quickly. The rest fell silent. He sighed. "I'm sure Hiei's fine," he concluded in a whisper, more to calm himself than the others.

"You and Hiei sure got close after this." Yusuke said.

"And your point?" Koenma asked without looking at him. Yusuke shrugged.

"Just saying," he stated.

"You don't feel closer to him realizing he was just trying to cover up his past because he felt embarrassed about it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Did he tell you all that?" Yusuke asked.

"No!" Kuwabara said. "But that's why abused kids don't talk! Because they're embarrassed about it!" He mumbled to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm surprised you and Hiei can't relate, Yusuke." Kurama said.

"My mom doesn't hit me!" Yusuke said. "She just ignores me and my dad's….just a no-show alright!" He paused. "We're completely different. Silence fell upon them.

"So," Kuwabara said. "How do we know when we're there beside freezing temperature?"

"When you start to walk on snow, instead of grass." Someone answered from the brush. The group got ready to fight, but sighed in relief when Yukina stepped out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked, walking over to her.

"I came to help you." She said. "They won't trust you, and times are bad for them…I mean us right now…" She looked at the ground sadly. Kuwabara smiled comfortingly.

"How did you get here?" Koenma asked.

"Botan gave me a lift," Yukina said. "But she was afraid she'd get in trouble so she dropped me off and left. She and Kayko are in your office." Koenma only nodded. He sighed.

"Lead the way Yukina," he said. She nodded and walked ahead, Kuwabara at her side. "Anything you wanna warn us about?"

"Yeah," Yukina said. "They're very superstitious people. The most of them all is Yukui, avoid her at all costs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter! How are you guys like it so far? I'm guessing this one will have about 20 chapters…maybe 21, but no higher than that. This chapter was just to kinda set the mood, so to speak. Still wondering what I could do next, I'm doing my best to keep this story alive. BUT I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY LOYAL FANS!

Hiei: They're our loyal fans too!

See! The YYH gang likes you guys too!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Final**

Hiei sighed as he arrived back at Yukui's home. He opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm back," he said.

"Good," Yukui stepped out of a back room. "Just put them in the kitchen." Hiei did so and left them on the counter, then returned to the main room. Yukui looked at him as he returned, she sighed. "Who would give up a boy like you?" Hiei said nothing. "Sit," she said. Hiei forced himself not to glare at her as he sat down in a chair placed in a corner. "What are your parents like, Koenma?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Hiei answered. "They died when I was really young," He had to make this up as he went; he didn't want to be discovered.

"That's horrible," she said. "Do you have a home?" Hiei shook his head.

"I heard I have relatives near the Mountain Pass," he continued. "And I guess I got lost on the way." Yukui stared at him for a moment.

"No money, no food, no shelter; how do you survive?"

"I hunt," Hiei said.

"There's not much game here," Yukui said. Hiei fell silent, he was running out of answers. "Go in the kitchen and get the bottle of sake." Hiei looked up at her. She gave him an impatient look. He got up and walked into the kitchen, reaching into the bag of groceries and pulled out the bottle of sake. "Open it too," she called from the main room. Hiei rolled his eyes and began to look for an opener.

"_How the hell do you get directions from an alcoholic?"_ he asked himself.

XXXXXX

"There it is," Yukina said. "The Village of the Ice Maidens," They walked into it.

"So there are no guys here?" Kuwabara asked.

"I like this place already," Yusuke complimented, a perverted smiled on his face. Kurama gave him a disgusted look.

"Yeah," Yukina said. "There are males. But unlike humans, here, females are the dominate gender." Yusuke's perverted smile got wider. Kurama punched him in the back of the head and proceeded to walk faster to get away from him.

"They won't be mad will they?" Kuwabara asked. "You know, from you being gone so long?"

"I don't think so," Yukina said. "I really don't know how to help the village anyways…" She looked at the ground sadly. Kuwabara put a comforting arm around her.

"My lady!" someone said as they ran up to her. He bowed respectfully. "You have returned!"

"Yes," Yukina said nodding. "Has anything new happened?" The person shook his head.

"No…conditions just keep getting worse," He looked up at her. "What are we to do?" Yukina fell silent, not knowing how to answer. She decided to change the subject.

"Has any travelers arrived?" she asked. The person blinked at her.

"No my lady," he said. "None I've heard of. If anyone, you should ask the marketer." He noticed the group behind her. "Are those mortals?" he asked.

"About time you noticed us," Yusuke commented.

"Hush," Koenma whispered.

"Yes they are," Yukina said. "They're helping me look for someone." The person nodded. He moved aside, letting Yukina walk ahead.

"They really look up to you," Kuwabara said.

"I know," Yukina sadly replied. "That's why I feel so bad about not being able to help them." She fell silent.

"So," Koenma spoke up. "Where's this marketer?"

XXXXXX

Hiei looked around for the opener but couldn't find it. He was getting tired of this. He wanted to get out of here and go home.

"_I'll stand still and let Kuwabara break all my bones for ticket out of here,"_ he thought.

"You still haven't found it yet?" Yukui came into the kitchen, a slightly pissed off look on her face. Hiei guessed it was from her lack of alcohol.

"I don't live here, so I don't know where it is," Hiei said. She glared at him.

"You sure have an attitude problem," she said. Hiei glared at her. "No one probably took time out of their busy day to whip you for it." Hiei decided that he officially hated this woman. "Keep it up and I'll do it myself."

"_Yep, she's a bitch."_ Hiei thought. She rummaged around a bit, then found the bottle opener.

"Here we go!" she said happily. She smiled at Hiei as she opened the bottle of sake. Then she found two glasses and poured some into each. "Here," She handed Hiei one.

"I'm too young," he said. Yukui rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gonna turn myself in," she said. Reluctantly, Hiei took the glass and followed her back into the main room. She said down and took a long drink from her glass. Hiei sat down and took an experimental sip from his glass. It tasted very sweet. "Like it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hiei answered. She smiled at him.

"Is this your first time drinking?"

"Yeah," he said again.

"In that case," she said. "I'll make sure you don't get too drunk." Hiei blushed lightly. He didn't like the sound of that idea. She rolled her eyes at him. "Relax," she said. "You're too young for me." Hiei blush became a little deeper, but his looked remained aggravated.

They continued to talk and drink; Hiei more casually sipping his and trying to keep his answers at 'yes' and 'no'.

XXXXXX

"I think that's him," Yukina said as they walked over to the marketer's stand. He was rearranging some of the food items he had. His dark cloak hood hid his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he turned around.

"Depends," Yusuke said. "Have you seen any travelers around here?"

"What's it to you?" he asked suspiciously.

"We're looking for someone." Kuwabara said.

"What's he look like?" The marketer stepped closer to the edge of his stand.

"Short, boyish looking, demonic," Kuwabara described. The marketer merely stared at him. "Gothic," Kuwabara added. The marketer smiled.

"I might have seen him, I might not….What's in it for me if I tell?" Kurama rose whip wrapped around his neck, Kurama held the handle firmly.

"Your neck," he said answered slowly and forcefully.

"Easy, easy," the marketer said, raising his hands. "These are rough times; I'm just trying to earn my keep." Kurama let him go. He rubbed his neck. "I did see a boy go with Yukui towards her home. They were talking in that alley. He really seemed like he needed something and I guess she was bribing him for it." He paused for a moment, looked at the group. "You're nothing but mortals, beside Lady Yukina…What cha doing in the demon world?"

"It's a long story," Koenma said. "Well, thanks for—!" A harsh gust of cold wind whirled through the village. Everyone around them began to rush into a nearby home or shelter.

"What the hell is this!?" Kuwabara shouted over the wind.

"A blizzard!" Yukina said.

"Please!" the marketer said. "Come inside my home!" He held the door open for him. With little hesitation the group went inside. He looked the door behind them to stop it from blowing open. "What time like this," he said. "Blizzards are common around here and with the way the village is right now, we don't need them."

"You're quite knowledgeable." Kurama said.

"Thanks," the marketer said. "I've seen just about everything that happened in this town." He took off his cloak and faced them. He had scars covering his face, neck, and forearms. All were deep and looked extremely painful. The group said nothing. "So," the marketer continued. "Tell me about this friend of yours," No one said anything. He blinked, then gave Yukina a serious look. "He's a Forbidden, isn't he my lady?" Yukina nodded…

"A what?" Yusuke asked.

"There's a belief around here," Yukina said. "That if a male is born under a new moon and a female is born under a full moon, the child is cursed and must be killed."

"That's terrible," Kurama said.

"It's just what they believe…." Yukina said. "Hiei and I were born under a new moon…"

"But Hiei's alive," Kuwabara said. "How exactly are you guys suppose to execute them?"

"We….well, I, throw them off the Purification Pass." the marketer answered.

"And the point of that would be…?" Yusuke asked.

"As they fall, the Holy Goddess replenishes their souls of all evil, allowing them to join her in the Heavens." He paused briefly. "If Hiei's alive, then he's the cause of all this bad luck we're having."

"Excuse me?" Koenma asked.

"Cursed children are believed to bring bad luck and misfortune." Yukina said. "If they remain alive it is said that the town will suffer."

"And look at us," the marketer said. "We're all miserable."

"Maybe if your population wasn't so weak," Kurama said. "If you stop getting rid of the infants your population could grow, and with a bigger population, you could get things done."

"Some people believe that," the marketer answered. "But you can convince the elder residents that." They fell silent again.

"How long do this blizzards last?" Kuwabara said, looking out a nearby window.

"Depends," the marketer answered. "It varies. You're all welcome to stay the night, if it continues."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Koenma answered. The marketer nodded. Everyone fell silent after that.

XXXXXX

Yukui gently ran her fingers through Hiei's bangs. He had passed out on her sofa. She sighed softly. _"Just one glass? How lame…"_ she thought. _"Well…he is kinda short…and he's not that old to begin with…"_ She giggled. _"Whoops."_ She picked up the glasses and put the half empty bottle in the pantry. Then, she got a blanket from the hall closet and covered Hiei with it.

She then went to her own bedroom. She hadn't noticed the blizzard outside until she saw the snow on her bedroom window. _"Exactly what we need,"_ she thought. She sighed and began to change her clothes. She gasped when she felt cold hands wrap around her neck and cover her mouth….

XXXXXX

Kurama looked out his given bedroom window. He was sharing this room with Koenma, who also awake in the bed across from his. Koenma sighed.

"Did you ever feel so useless in your life like this before?" he asked.

"Only once," Kurama said. "When my mortal mother was sick and I thought she was gonna die."

"That was when you and Hiei and…what's-his-face…stole all the…stuff…from me." Koenma answered. Kurama chuckled.

"You are tired," he said, looking at him. "You can't even remember half the information…but you are correct." Koenma laughed lightly as well. "So, what are the plans when we get Hiei back?" Kurama asked, returning his gaze to the window.

"Uhm…apologize over and over and over again?" Koenma answered. They were silent for a bit. There was a knock at their door and they both turned. It was Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"See," Yusuke said. "I told you they were awake!"

"Can't sleep?" Koenma asked. Both shook their heads. They sat down on the floor, in between the two beds.

"So, where's the conversation at?" Kuwabara asked.

"What are we gonna do when we get Hiei back?" Kurama answered.

"I was thinking that we could make him something to eat," Kuwabara answered. "That bastard probably starved him to death,"

"True," Koenma agreed. They all fell silent.

"How about we spar with him?" Yusuke suggested. "He likes all that stuff."

"He'll only want to spar with Kurama though," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah," Koenma joined. "He thinks you're the only worthy opponent around." Kurama rubbed the back of his head, smiling guiltily.

"Maybe we could take him out for a night on the town!" Koenma suggest. "That's exactly what he needs is a little fun!"

"I don't think Hiei's the outgoing type…" Kurama said. Koenma fell silent.

"What does Hiei like to do?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Kurama.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"Because you've known him the longest!" Yusuke argued.

"That's not…necessarily…true…" Kurama fell silent. "Uhm…let me see…" He said aloud as he began to think. "I don't really think he ever told me anything…" He rubbed the back of his head as the rest of group sweatdropped.

"We'll figure something out…" Koenma said as he got up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, yeah here's the latest chapter. Sorry the last two have been kinda lame. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY LAME IDEAS! Leave reviews! Also please excuse any delayed updates; I'm having problems with uploading documents.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: It's Over**

Hiei winced as he opened his eyes. His head hurt horribly. He squeezed his eyes shut, pulling the blanket on him over his head. He felt Yukui's gentle hand touch his back.

"It was your first time, wasn't it?" she whispered. Hiei nodded. She giggled softly. "Don't worry, just rest." He heard he walk away and come back after about a minute or two. "Here," she said. Hiei pulled the covers back and looked up at her. Her eyes held a foreign kindness they didn't have yesterday. She was offering him some strange red liquid. "This will dull the pain." Slowly, Hiei took the glass and drank it. She smiled at him as he handed her the glass. Hiei lied back down and tried to go back to sleep.

He awoke several hours later; he didn't feel anything this time. He sat up. Yukui smiled at him. "Feel better?" she asked. Hiei nodded. "That's good to hear." She turned back into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"No thanks," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You haven't eaten since last night, Koenma."

"I know," Hiei walked towards the kitchen. She seemed to preparing breakfast. "Not to be rude," Hiei said, looking at the floor. "But when are you gonna give me my directions?"

"I still have use for you," Yukui said, not looking at him. Hiei blinked at her.

"But—!" he started to protest. She held up her hand, stopping him.

"Relax," she said. "I just want to make sure you leave prepared." She smiled. Hiei sighed and looked at the floor again. "Could you get me some herbs from the pantry?" she asked. Hiei nodded and walked over to the pantry, on the other side of the kitchen. He opened the door and gasped. Yukui was hanging from the top of it by a noose; her face and body had been badly beaten. Hiei stared in horror and took a step back…He bumped into someone.

"Confused?" Hiei gasped at the voice. Slowly he turned around. Kiren smiled at him. "I missed you," he said.

"No…" Hiei whispered.

"Did you really think I abandoned you?" he asked, taking a step towards Hiei. "I would never do that."

"Why did you kill her?!" Hiei asked, tears streaming down his face.

"She got in the way," Kiren answered simply.

"You didn't have to kill her!" Hiei said, banging on Kiren's chest. His tears fell faster as he bowed his head. "I HATE YOU!" Kiren eyes widened. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"You ungrateful little brat!" Kiren shouted. Hiei looked up at his words. Kiren grabbed him roughly by the forearm and led him to the back of the house…

XXXXXX

Kurama yawned as he woke up. He looked over at Koenma's bed, it was empty. He got up and walked into the living room, yawning again. "Pardon me," he said. "I don't usually sleep this late." He looked up. Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara and the marketer were surrounding Yukina, who was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't know," Yusuke said. "We all just woke up and she was like this."

"Don't worry," Kuwabara said, trying to comfort her. "We'll get Hiei back; just look how close we are…"

"Something doesn't feel right…" she choked out.

"It is said that twins have a connection," the marketer said. "Perhaps something is wrong with Hiei." Kurama's eyes widened slightly.

"Don't discourage her," Koenma muttered.

"Maybe he's right," Kurama said. "Maybe we should go get Hiei. The blizzard's over!" They were all silent.

"I agree," Yukina said, standing up as she wiped away her tears. "I want to get Hiei back!"

"Fine," Koenma said. "Let's get going."

"Mind if I come?" the marketer asked politely.

"Not at all," Koenma said. He smiled. The marketer did as well. They headed out towards Yukui's house, The marketer leading the way.

"What can you tell us about this hag?" Yusuke asked.

"She's actually fairly young," the marketer answered. "And she pretty much keeps to herself. All I know is that she's single and an alcoholic."

"That usually fits together," Yusuke mumbled. Kuwabara gave him a sympathetic glance. They walked some ways further, eventually stopping at this mansion.

"This is it," the marketer announced.

"It's in ruins," Kurama obviously stated.

"Most of the homes are," Yukina said. "Everyone's trying to get food and other things like that…" She fell silent.

"Let's head inside." Koenma said.

"Stay behind me," Kuwabara told Yukina. She nodded and did so. Yusuke charged at the door and kicked it down. Everyone entered and froze, listening to any noise. It was quiet….

"Look around," Koenma commanded silently. They all nodded. Koenma and Kurama went together, so did Yusuke and Kuwabara, with Yukina close behind; the marketer went alone.

"Dear God…" They heard Yusuke mumble from the kitchen. They others quickly joined, mumbling their own sayings as they found Yukui.

"What the hell…?" Koenma stuttered.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said. Kuwabara merely nodded. He summoned his spirit sword and cut her down. He and Yusuke laid her gently on the floor, respectfully closing her eyes and covering her with a tablecloth.

"Sick…" Yukina muttered, her eyes filling with tears again. Kuwabara went back to her and hugged her comfortingly. A sick chuckle maid them all whirl around. Kiren smiled as he leaned in the kitchen doorway. He was missing his shirt. His skin was pale and his chest had some small bruising.

"Miss me?" he asked. They all glared at him.

"Where's Hiei!" Kuwabara demanded. Kiren smiled and simply pointed upwards.

"Don't toy with us!" Yusuke said, charging at him to make the first attack. Kiren dodged. Kuwabara and Kurama quickly joined in. The marketer stayed behind to protect Yukina.

"Koenma," the marketer said. He looked at him. "You should find Hiei," Koenma nodded. He snuck passed the fight and quickly looked around the house. He saw the blanket on the couch and looked under it. Nothing. He went down the hall, checking each room as he went down. He came to Yukui's room; there was blood all over the place. He let out a disappointed sigh.

"Sorry…" he whispered. He closed the door and continued to look. "Hiei!" he called out softly, hoping Kiren wouldn't hear him. No answer. His heart began to race. He came to the last room. He reached for the knob and hesitated. "Hiei," he called inside the room. "It's me, Koenma…" His hand grasped the knob. "Everything's okay now." He shut his eyes as he opened the door. Silence….Slowly his opened his eyes; his mouth fell open. Hiei was lying in the bed, naked. He had been beaten mercilessly and, most likely, raped. He looked too peaceful to be sleeping…Koenma choked. He stumbled out of shock and leaned on the door for support. He looked back at Hiei's body, imagining it all in his head…

XXXXXX

_Kiren grabbed Hiei roughly by the forearm and led him to the back of the house. Hiei began to fight, punching Kiren in the chest._

"_Let me go!" the teen protested. Kiren shouted several orders for Hiei to keep quiet. He didn't obey. Kiren opened the last bedroom door and shoved Hiei onto the bed, and before Hiei could push Kiren away, his body is pinning his, and Kiren's right hand held his left above his head while Kiren's left grabs the arm that's pushing against Kiren's shoulder. Kiren kissed Hiei, pushing his tongue against his gritted teeth .Hiei struggled to dislodge Kiren from the position; his movements made him buck his body against Kiren's already hard cock. He tried to shake his head from side to side to break the kiss, and makes a whimpering noise of protest against Kiren's mouth. Kiren pull my head back and look at him, grinning, while he pants and searches me with still-cold eyes for an explanation. Hiei would assume he was expected to fight him. In response, Kiren leered even wider, pushing his knee between Hiei's legs and start to lick wildly at his neck. Hiei stretched his head away from him and tries to protest. Kiren growled and cuffed him hard in the head for his resistance. Hiei lost coordination for a moment. Kiren let his one of his hands go so he could pin his arm with one hand and take off his pants with the other. The whole time he was working over his neck with his tongue, sliding it along his jaw line, pressing it into a spot near Hiei's ear that makes his breath catch, biting and sucking over his jugular. Kiren pulled down his pants then undid Hiei's pants and yank them down. _

_"No! Stop it!" he shouts, trying to knee away Kiren's legs and butt his head into Kiren's. His free hand slams hard into Kiren's side and he let go of his pants to wrench it across his body. Hiei struggled and jerked. "Don't-" his voice cracks. Kiren pulled away from his neck and look into those eyes. They're hard and furious, like smoldering coals. "Stop! Don't!" Kiren smiled and began to rub against Hiei's crotch. "Stop. It." he growls in stone-cold fury. His head strained away from Kiren as he began to move, nip, and bite at his collarbone, tugging down the collar of Hiei's shirt. He tries to wrench away, but Kiren was stronger than him. He held him down with his forehead against his upper chest and lifted his legs to remove Hiei's pants completely, and Hiei bucked hard with a shout, twisting away violently. Kiren's head slips away and Hiei caught his jaw in a glancing blow with his shoulder. Hiei managed to roll almost onto his stomach with that move and almost threw Kiren, carrying his body along with his motion because Kiren's hand is still deadlocked onto the arm Kiren was pinning across his chest. Kiren landed on the other side of him, still facing him. Kiren still had his right arm and with Hiei's left Kiren hit him in the abdomen to subdue him. His legs kick but are restrained by the pants around his calves. He punches him in the throat and head-butts Kiren's chest. Kiren kept slamming his fist into his side, even though he knew that no matter how much he punched him, the boy will keep fighting back. Kiren let go of his arm and grabbed his wrists, too slow to dodge him, and force him back onto his back and pin him again with his chest against his. Hiei's teeth sink into his shoulder and making him let out a short cry; he wrenched away and countered with a head-butt. Kiren left his legs alone long enough for him to kick free of his pants, then pin one thigh down with his hip, his lower body now separating his legs. Kiren pulled himself up a little and Kiren's erection is rubbing against his crack, his belly grinding against his cock. Hiei is whimpering softly and starting to get hard. His body keeps struggling, stiffening, jerking. Kiren could feel his heart beating frantically between our chests. Kiren bought his right hand to mouth and bit his wrist. Kiren did it hard, drawing blood, leaving a scar for him. His arm keeps making punching movements towards Kiren's face, but he was too strong for him to hit, even rip away from Kiren's tearing mouth. His whimpering was louder now, trying and failing to stifle his cries, as Kiren bit his wrist harder and grinded more urgently into his crotch. His body is jerking more sporadically as his panic rises, and his arm is trembling. Kiren slammed his bare arm back onto the bed and kiss him with his mouth full of blood. Kiren pushed his elbow against his throat so I can feel it convulse when he swallows. Down there he's hard, throbbing, close, and he is stiff and damp against my belly. Kiren broke the kiss to look into his eyes but this time they were squeezed shut. His face is straining against crying and his panting is strangled with choked sobs. _

_Kiren bared my teeth in a frown and hissed, "Be strong!"  
In one fast move Kiren had him on his stomach, his cock immediately at the edge of his entrance. "No," he sobs, trying to push himself up against me, still trying to force me off. Kiren pushed closer. "NO!!!" he yells in a rough furious voice, and he jerked with such sudden violence that he lifted himself off the bed, now on his hands and knees for a moment before Kiren forced him back down with all his strength. He locked him down like metal, all his muscles responding to counteract the struggles of his muscles. His torn wrist is so slick with blood Kiren had trouble keeping a firm grasp on it; Kiren had such a secure grip on the rest of his body that he let it go, using his hand to guide myself into him, mixing his blood with his pre-cum to lubricate. His free hand flew to punch and claw at Kiren's face, and Kiren caught it, pinning it back down. He released his wrist to pant and he backhands Kiren's face, then slams his hand against the bed when Kiren nudged into his rim. He continued to growl, moan and shout as Kiren pushed in further. As soon as Kiren's full thickness is past his ring, He thrust hard. His body is ground into the bed, Kiren hand almost breaks his good wrist, his cock hits his prostate and he screams. Kiren pulled almost completely out and then slam back in just as hard. His body stops writhing and goes stiff, every muscle pushing against the bed and against Kiren in one frozen motion. He cried out with every pant, moaning and yelling. Kiren moved faster, harder._

_Once Hiei managed to bark out, "No!" but the rest was incoherent moans. Kiren was close to climax when Hiei screamed as he cummed, his cock rubbed to climax by the motion between his body and the bed. His body gets even stiffer and he clenches hard around me, forcing Kiren to come with a sharp shuddering breath. He collapses under him, shivering. Kiren pulled out slowly, lifted his body off of his and rolled him onto his back. He seems to sense that it's over, and even though I'm finally not touching him he doesn't try to escape. _

"_You're punishment isn't over," Kiren whispered to him. He wrapped both hands around Hiei's neck and pushed. Hiei tried to pry Kiren's hands off his throat. His head began to feel heavy and blackness filled his eyes. He felt warm, yet cold…it was peaceful._

XXXXXX

Koenma sobbed as he turned away from Hiei. He cried for about a minute or two. He looked back at Hiei. He couldn't let the others see him like this. He looked for Hiei's clothes, and found them torn to shreds. Holding back more tears, he began to look around for some more clothes. He found a red shirt and some brown pants in one of the night stand drawers. He too the clothing and began to dress him. It was awkward; Hiei felt so cold, but he looked so warm…Once he finished dressing him, he held Hiei in his lap, cradling him like an infant. He hugged him tightly and began to sob.

He stopped when he heard a final scream and several footsteps rushing to the room. "Koenma!" he heard Yusuke call. "The bastard's dead, where's Hiei?" They all appeared in the doorway. The marketer had Kiren's corpse over his shoulder. They all froze when they saw Koenma's face. "Koenma…" Yusuke said. Koenma bowed his head. "You're fucking kidding me," he said. "YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Yusuke whirled around and punched the nearby wall.

"No…" Yukina muttered. "Kazuma no!" She threw herself into Kuwabara's hold. He held her tightly.

Kurama was so stunned he remained silent. He took awkward steps towards Koenma and fell to his knees once he did reach him. He gently caressed Hiei's cold face.

Koenma reached up and turned his transmitter on. "Ogre," he said.

"Sir?" he answered back. Koenma did his best to keep his voice steady.

"Have there been any new admissions?"

"No," Ogre said. "But I do have some bad news…"

"What?" Koenma asked.

"Two spirits have escaped." Ogre said nervously. "Kiren's and someone else's, we aren't sure who…"

"It doesn't matter," Koenma said. He paused. "When Hiei arrives hold him back."

"WHAT?!" Ogre shouted. Koenma turned off the transmitter before he could continue. He hugged Hiei tightly and began to cry again. Yusuke seemed to have worn himself out and was now on his knees; Kuwabara and Yukina were holding onto each other; Kurama was on his knees in front of Koenma…they were all crying. The marketer stepped forward.

"Koenma Sir," he said, making them all look at him. "I have a confession to make." They all were confused. "I am the other escaped spirit…I am Hiei's Master Jaganshi…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Writer of Destiny is currently sleeping).

Hiei: Uhm…guys…she's kinda tired right now…she's been up for 24 hours researching how to write a really good rape fic. She felt bad for "the crappy stuff" she gave you before. So uhm….how does she say…leave reviews and other stuff she asks you to do most of the time. Uhm…yeah…What else am I suppose to say?

Kurama: Let's see, you got her effort, her guilt, and the reviews. Hm…She wants details about how she did. And she wanted to know if it made anyone cry. She was really going for the whole "emotion" thing.

Kuwabara: What do you say fans? Does this chick rock or what?

Yusuke: Shut up already you're making her look arrogant!

Koenma: Both of you shut up! She's trying to sleep!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Missing You**

"I'm afraid I don't understand…" Koenma said.

"You're servant just said that two spirits escaped; Kiren's and someone else." Jaganshi sighed. "I am the second spirit."

"But how are you…" Yusuke started to ask.

"I'm merely using this body as a vessel. Kiren created a human body; I'm merely borrowing someone else's." They all stared at him. "The marketer doesn't mind," he said. "He was quite fine with helping me."

"How did you find Kiren?" Kurama asked.

"I had heard rumors of him arriving in Spirit World…I was so happy. I knew that Hiei wouldn't have to deal with him any more. Then, not long after, rumors of Kiren's escape began to start. I feared Hiei would get trapped in his wrath again, so I escaped as well." He sighed. "Your security system is amazing Koenma,"

"Thanks," Koenma said.

"When I arrived in the demon world, my spirit came in contact with the marketer. I explained my situation to him, and he gladly offered to help."

"How was Kiren able to walk around without a vessel or a human body?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not sure about that," Jaganshi answered. "Kiren has always been a powerful being. I do know that the woman called Lani helped him out before he died."

"We kinda figured that," Yusuke said.

"What were your intentions?" Koenma asked. "I mean there is only so much you can do with a vessel without causing harm to him." Jaganshi sighed.

"My most important objective was to send Kiren back to Hell where he belonged. And now, that has been taken care of; I was wondering if I could ask a huge favor of you Koenma." Koenma blinked.

"Uhm, sure." He said.

"With your permission, I want to give my life force to Hiei." Jaganshi asked. Koenma looked at him, shocked.

"He wants to do what now?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama slapped his forehead.

"Give his life force up," Kurama explained. "That would revive Hiei."

"How is that bad?" Yusuke asked.

"Because," Koenma said. "Without, he can never be reincarnated." He continued to stare at Jaganshi. "Are you sure?" Jaganshi gave him a confident smile and nodded. "How are you…?" Koenma began to ask.

"Don't worry," Jaganshi said. "The marketer told me how before I borrowed his body." Koenma merely smiled and nodded. Jaganshi looked down at Hiei. "Do you mind…if I had some time alone with him?"

"Oh sure," Koenma agreed. He laid Hiei down on the bed and rose from the bed. "Let's go guys," he said as he headed for the door.

"Hey!" Yusuke called after him. "How do we know we can trust this guy?"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, dragging him out of the room by the arm. Kurama sighed as he and Yukina left the room together.

When the door closed Jaganshi smiled as Hiei lying on the bed. First he walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. He closed his eyes and forced his soul out of the marketer's body. The marketer fainted; Jaganshi used his spirit energy to become a solid form. _"Thank you,"_ Jaganshi thought, before walking over to Hiei. He crawled onto the bed and placed his hand on Hiei's chest. He was so cold….Jaganshi closed his eyes again, focusing all of his energy into Hiei's body. A glowing light surrounded his hand, only to sink into Hiei's body after a few moments. Jaganshi was heavily out of breath when the light disappeared.

Hiei squirmed in his sleep, his body still sore from everything that occurred. With a small moan, he slowly opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw Jaganshi smiling at him. "Master!" he said, shooting up from the bed. He gave a short cry of pain.

"Careful," Jaganshi whispered to him. Hiei threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Jaganshi smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Hiei.

"How…?" Hiei began to ask, the sobs collecting in his throat.

"I promised to protect you," Jaganshi replied. Hiei squeezed his eyes shut. Jaganshi hugged him a bit tighter, being careful not to hurt him. After a few moments, he spoke up. "Hiei…I have to go."

"No!" Hiei protested, rising from the hug, tears already pouring from his eyes. "Please, stay! I…" He stopped when Jaganshi's thumb gently brushed away his tears. Jaganshi smiled at him.

"I'll always be with you, Hiei." he said. Hiei shoulders trembled.

"I don't want to lose you again…" he whispered. Jaganshi put his hand on Hiei's shoulder; Hiei looked up at him.

"You never lost me," he said. "I was always in your heart." He gave Hiei one last hug. Hiei wrapped his arms around him. "Hiei," Jaganshi spoke again. "Do me a favor,"

"Anything," Hiei said, looking up at him.

"Smile," Jaganshi said with a laugh. Hiei chuckled too, and smiled childishly. Jaganshi laughed whole-heartedly. "Good bye, my son." Jaganshi said. Hiei nodded and smiled. Jaganshi smiled as his spirit disappeared…

XXXXXX

The gang remained silent as they waited outside the room. They all seemed too scared to break the silence. When they heard footsteps from inside the room approaching the door, all eyes shifted to it. Hiei opened the door.

"I want to go home," he said, his voice shaky. They all smiled.

"Sure Hiei," Koenma said.

"What are we gonna do about the marketer?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't worry about him," Yukina said. "Despite his high spiritual powers…he's sort of a drunk." They all stared at her. "He'll probably just think it was some crazy dream."

"And Kiren?" Kuwabara asked, looking angrily at the body. Hiei blinked. He reached up and felt his forehead, feeling for his Jagan.

"You're a demon again, if that's what your wondering." Koenma informed.

"Oh good," Hiei said. He turned to Kiren's body and held out his hand. With a quick burst of energy, it lit up into flames. Without a word, Hiei turned and began to leave. The others quickly caught up. When they were close to the door, Hiei stumbled, feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

"You're still weak," Yukina said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Rest Hiei."

"I'm fine," Hiei said. Koenma sighed and walked over to Hiei. He picked him up, bridal style. "Hey!" the young teen began to protest, a light blush appearing on his face.

"Shut up," Koenma said, calmly yet sternly. Hiei quickly obeyed, with a low groan. As everyone left the Ice Maidens Village, they were quiet. Hiei suddenly realized how tired his was. He rested his head against Koenma's chest, almost immediately falling asleep. Koenma smiled at him.

"Nice to know his old attitude is back," Kurama said, looking at Hiei's sleeping form.

"Yep," Kuwabara agreed.

"Think you'll be able to handle it?" Yusuke asked him.

"I can manage." Kuwabara said, giving him the thumbs up.

XXXXXX

"Koenma Sir!" Ogre said excitedly as they entered the office. "What took you so long?! Where have you been?!"

"Shut up Ogre!" Koenma said, kicking him in the face…which was difficult with Hiei in his arms. "Wake him up and I'll kill you!"

"You still owe us an explanation!" Botan said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Kayko agreed, doing the same thing. Koenma sighed.

"Fine, fine." he said. "Can we just head back home first?"

"Is he that heavy?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Koenma said. "He's pretty light; my arms are just getting tired."

"You can explain on the way," Botan said as she and Kayko began to leave. The boys rolled their eyes and began to follow the girls.

"Koenma Sir!" Ogre called. "What about…!"

"I'll take care of it when I get back," Koenma said. "I still have some unfinished business." He smiled at Ogre as he left.

"I'll never understand him," Ogre said with a sigh as turned back into the office.

XXXXXX

Koenma gently put Hiei in his bed when arrived at Kurama's home. He quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed as he stepped into the kitchen.

"From the demon world, to the spirit world, back to the human world, and he never woke up." he said, sitting down at the table.

"So," Kayko said. "What happened?" The boys were silent at first. Slowly they began their story, trying to give them a full understanding without too much information. When they finished, everything was quiet.

"Sounds like a cute bedtime story," They all turned to the voice. Genkai was standing at the door.

"How long you been there?" Yusuke asked.

"Long enough," she answered. "So, I'm guessing Hiei's trusts you guys again." No one answered.

"We hope so…" Kayko said.

"Like or not, I doubt that he does." She took out her cigarettes and her lighter. "Knowing him, he'll hold this grudge against you."

"Do you ever have anything positive to say?" Kuwabara asked her. She lit her cigarette and inhaled, then blew out a cloud of smoke.

"So you want a bright side?" She thought about it for a moment. "Here's one; you're lucky the little brat didn't commit suicide on ya while he was away." They all fell silent, knowing she had a slight point behind her words. Seeing all their solemn faces, she spoke again. "I guess you all feel guilty enough." No one answered. "In that case, here's my advice."

XXXXXX

Hiei hissed in pain as he woke up. His whole body was sore. He groaned as he sat up. As he brought his hand to his head, he realized how hot he felt…yet he shivered. He looked tiredly out the window; dusk. He heard footsteps approaching the room and he quickly laid back down, pretending to be asleep.

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Hiei heard as the door opened.

"Don't know," Kurama answered. "Knowing Hiei, he'll probably be upset, but not full-blown angry." Hiei felt someone gently put their hand on his forehead.

"Good lord, he's warm," Koenma said. "Must have caught a fever on the way back."

"I don't think 'Hiei' and 'sick' go in the same sentence." Yusuke spoke up. Hiei felt one of them put a cold towel on his forehead.

"Oh well," Koenma said. "Like it or not; he'll have to rest." They were all quiet now.

"There's not a snowball's chance in hell he'll speak to us for a while," Kuwabara said. There was a hopeless sigh, then Hiei heard footsteps headed for the door. When he heard the door close, he sat up in bed, taking the towel off his head. He sat there, thinking…wiping his face with the cool towel every now and then when he felt hot. This time, when he heard the door open, he just looked out the window.

"Hiei!" Yukina said with a gasp. She ran to his bedside and hugged him. Hiei smiled at her and gently pulled her into his lap. "Oh Hiei," she said. "Big brother…" He hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay," he said. "What did I miss?" he asked, smiling weakly. She smiled up at him.

"Just us worrying about you," she said gently. "Everyone still thinks you're asleep. You're sick, you know?" she asked.

"I know," Hiei answered with a small chuckle.

"Hiei," she began to say.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll rest, I promise." She smiled, cuddling in his hold. He tightened his grip, and gently rested his head on top of hers. "Yukina?"

"Hm?" she said.

"I love you," She smiled, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I love you too, big brother…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter down! YES! GO ME! Okay…uhm…I'm not sure if Hiei's older than Yukina or not, but let's just say he is. I'm getting a lot of reviews saying that they were confused when they read the "rape scene". That was the idea! You were suppose to be confused! Think about it, whenever you watch a movie about someone being raped or molested, you don't understand what really happened to the end. Hiei will explain it to Koenma in the last chapter, so don't worry. Koenma was picturing it in the later chapter, that's why it was so confusing! Nice to know everything came out as planned! YAY! Thanks guys, can't wait for your reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Reaction**

Yusuke grumbled angrily as he walked down the hall, holding his right eye in slight pain. Everyone looked up at him, he only glared back.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"What happened to you?" Kuwabara asked.

"I just walked into Hiei's room to talk to him; he didn't seem to notice me so I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. And he punched me!" He explained as he grabbed an ice pack from the freeze. "Paranoid little freak!"

"You scared him," Koenma said calmly, ignoring Yusuke's insult to Hiei.

"Duh!" Yusuke shouted back. Koenma glared at him.

"Have you ever been raped, Yusuke?" he asked, taking a few steps toward him. Yusuke stared at him.

"NO!" Yusuke said, as if saying "DUH!" again.

"Well then," Koenma said. "Leave Hiei alone. You two maybe the same age, but you both are weaker in different areas." He angrily left the kitchen and headed to Hiei's room. Yusuke huffed.

"Hiei has nothing to be afraid of anymore," he said. "He's back with us."

"Still," Kurama said. "He hasn't fully healed from everything. I'm afraid the wounds we've caused will leave a scar." Everyone fell silent.

XXXXXX

Koenma knocked on Hiei's door. "Hiei?" he called. He opened the door. "Hiei?" he said again. Hiei was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees, staring at his feet. Koenma sighed. He stepped inside the room and to Hiei's bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed, facing Hiei, pulling his knees to his chest as well. Hiei didn't even give him a passing glance. "Hiei," Koenma said. "Talk to me." Silence….Koenma sighed. "You can't be like this forever…" Hiei looked up at him. "I'm not gonna make fun of you Hiei," Hiei looked down again. Koenma gave him a sympathetic look.

"Stop that," Hiei said. Koenma blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Hiei said. "I don't want everyone to feel sorry for me!"

"Hiei…" Koenma began to say.

"Why don't you yell at me!" Hiei said his head up now. "Do like you used to! Say I dug myself into his hole; say something strict or lecture me like you used to!"

"So that is huh?" Koenma said, smiling slightly. Hiei blinked, not understanding Koenma's conclusion. "You want everything back to the way it was." Hiei was surprised by this; he looked out the window. "Well, I'm sorry Hiei. But I'm afraid our view of you has changed forever." He crawled closer to Hiei. "I don't mean that in a bad way; we just look at you differently now. We used to think you didn't want to do a thing with us, now we know you're afraid to get close, afraid to get hurt." He was now in front of Hiei. "I hate to tell you this Hiei, but…" He wrapped his arms around the small teen. "We're never going to hurt you, again." They fell silent. Hiei unfolded himself and welcomed Koenma's embrace. "Tell me what happened." Koenma said calmly. He felt Hiei shiver.

XXXXXX

_First, Kiren grabbed me roughly by the forearm and led me to the back of the house. I tried to fight him by punching him in the chest, but that only seemed to anger him more. I think I told him to let me go, and he was shouting several orders for me to shut up. I didn't listen to him. He led me to the back of the house and to the last bedroom in the hall. He shoved me onto the bed, and before I could push him away, his body is pinning mine down and his right hand held my left above my head while his left grabs my arm that's pushing against his shoulder. He….kissed me, pushing his tongue against my gritted teeth. I struggled to dislodge him from the position; my movements made me buck my body against his already hard cock. I tried to shake my head from side to side to break the kiss, and made a whimpering noise of protest against his mouth. He pulled my head back and looked at me, grinning, while he panted and searched me with still-cold eyes for an explanation. I assumed he was expecting me to fight him. In response, he leered even wider, pushing his knee between my legs and start to lick wildly at my neck. I stretched my head away from him and trying to protest. He growled and cuffed me hard in the head for this resistance. I lost coordination for a moment. He let one of my hands go so he could pin my arms with one hand and take off his pants with the other. The whole time he was working over my neck with his tongue, sliding it along my jaw line, pressing it into a spot near my ear that made my breath catch, biting and sucking over my jugular. He pulled down his pants then undid mine and yanked them down. _

_I shouted for him to stop, trying to knee away his legs and butt my head into his. I free one hand and slam it hard into his side and he lets go of his pants to wrench it across his body. I struggled and jerked. He pulled away from my neck and look into my eyes. He smiled and began to rub against my crotch. My head strained away from him as he began to move, nip, and bite at my collarbone, tugging down the collar of my shirt. I tried to wrench away, but he was stronger than me. He held me down with his forehead against my upper chest and lifted his legs to remove my pants completely and I bucked hard with a shout twisting away violently. His head slipped away and I caught his jaw in a glancing blow with my shoulder. I managed to roll almost onto my stomach with that move and almost threw him off, carrying his body along with my motion because his hand was still deadlocked onto the arm he was pinning across his chest. _

_He landed on the other side of me, still facing me. He still had his right arm and with my left. He hit me in the abdomen to subdue me. I kicked my legs but was restrained by the pants around my calves. I punched him in the throat and head-butted his chest. He kept slamming his fist into my side, even though he knew that no matter how much he punched me, I would keep fighting back. He let go of my arm and grabbed my wrists, I was too slow to dodge him, and force me back onto my back and pinned me again with his chest against mine. My teeth sink into his shoulder and he let out a short cry; I wrenched away and countered with a head-butt. He left my legs alone long enough for me to kick free of my pants, then pinned one thigh down with his hip, his lower body, separating my legs. He pulled himself up a little and his erection is rubbing against my crack, his belly grinding against my cock. I whimpered softly and started to get hard. I kept struggling, stiffening, jerking. He could feel my heart beating frantically between our chests. He bought my right hand to his mouth and bit my wrist. He did it hard, drawing blood, leaving a scar for me. My arms kept making punching movements towards his face, but he was too strong for me to hit, even rip away from his tearing mouth. _

_My whimpering was louder now, trying and failing to stifle my cries, as he bit my wrist harder and grinded more urgently into my crotch. My body was jerking more sporadically as my panic rose, and my arm was trembling. He slammed my bare arm back onto the bed and kissed me with his mouth full of blood. He pushed my elbow against his throat so I could feel it convulse when he swallows. Down there he's hard, throbbing, close, and he is stiff and damp against my belly. He broke the kiss to look into my eyes but this time they were squeezed shut. My face is straining against crying and my panting is strangled with choked sobs. _

_He bared my teeth in a frown and hissed, "Be strong!"  
In one fast move he had me on my stomach, his cock immediately at the edge of my entrance. I tried to push him off of me, but he only pushed closer. He jerked with such sudden violence that he lifted himself off the bed, now on his hands and knees for a moment before he forced me back down with all his strength. He locked me down like metal, all his muscles responding to counteract the struggles of his muscles. My torn wrist was so slick with blood he had trouble keeping a firm grasp on it; he had such a secure grip on the rest of my body that he let it go, using his hand to guide myself into him, mixing his blood with his pre-cum to lubricate. My free hand flew to punch and claw at his face, and he caught it, pinning it back down. He released my wrist to pant and I punched him in the face, then he slammed my hand against the bed when he nudged into my rim. I continued to growl, moan and shout as he pushed in further. As soon as his full thickness is past my ring, he thrust hard. My body is grounded into the bed, his hand almost breaks my good wrist, his cock hits my prostate and I scream. He pulled almost completely out and then slammed back in just as hard. My body stopped writhing and goes stiff, every muscle pushing against the bed and against him in one frozen motion. I cried out with every pant, moaning and yelling. He moved faster, harder._

_Once I managed to bark out, "No!" but the rest was incoherent moans. He was close to climax when I screamed as he cummed, his cock rubbed to climax by the motion between his body and the bed. His body gets even stiffer and he clenches hard around me, forcing me to come with a sharp shuddering breath. I collapsed under him, shivering. He pulled out slowly, lifted his body off of mine and rolled him onto his back. I sensed that it's over, and even though he's finally not touching me, I don't try to escape. _

"_You're punishment isn't over," he whispered to me. He sat up and wrapped both hands around my neck and pushed. I tried to pry his hands off my throat. My head began to feel heavy and blackness filled my eyes. I felt warm, yet cold…it was peaceful._

XXXXXX

Hiei was shivering so violently in Koenma's hold, Koenma was afraid he would go into shock. Pushing his tears back, Koenma held him tighter.

"I've got you Hiei," Koenma managed to choke out. Hiei held onto Koenma tightly. "He's dead Hiei," Koenma reassured. "He's never gonna get you again; he's burning in Hell right now, I promise." This seemed to calm Hiei down a bit. He shivering became steady. "I'm sorry Hiei," Koenma said. Hiei looked up at him. "I should have never taken your demonic powers from you…" Hiei said nothing. "I was just scared you'd use them to escape the center…which probably would have been better for you, but at the time…" He trailed off. "God Hiei I'm sorry," He hugged Hiei tightly.

"Koenma Sir…" Hiei said softly.

"What is it Hiei?" Koenma asked gently.

"You guys looked for me….right?" Hiei asked.

"Of course," Koenma smiled weakly. "We even talked about how we would spend our time with you when you got back." Hiei smiled weakly at this.

"What happened?" Hiei asked. Koenma smiled, and began to tell their story…

XXXXXX

"What's taking them so long?" Botan asked, looking down the hall from the kitchen. "And the door's locked too…" she said sadly. Kuwabara looked at her.

"Hiei's right," he said. "You are a nosy bitch."

"How dare you!" Botan asked, glaring at him.

"Oh enough already," Kurama said. "You're all starting to annoy me."

"Oh and you're the perfect one," Yusuke said. As everyone started arguing, Yukina let out a small giggle. They all stopped and looked at her.

"You guys said that Hiei's attitude disappeared," She giggled again. "But apparently, you guys seemed to have picked it up." She laughed at this. Everyone blushed, knowing what she said was true. They turned away from each other, making Yukina laugh more.

"Guys!" Kayko shouted as she rushed into the kitchen, a newspaper in her hand. "Look at this!" she put it on the table and pointed to the front page headliner.

"**PSYCHARISIT FOUND BURNED TO DEATH IN OFFICE"**

Under the headliner was a picture of Lani. Everyone stared at the article.

"How is this 'bad news'?" Yusuke asked. Kayko glared at him.

"Yusuke!" she shouted. "Despite what she did, she still was a human! She didn't deserve to die!"

"I beg to differ," Kurama said.

"I second that motion," Kuwabara countered. Kayko glared at both of them.

"Koenma Sir!" Botan shouted excitedly as he entered the kitchen.

"Yusuke," Koenma said. "Hiei wants to talk to you," Yusuke stood up.

"He better apologize to me," Yusuke muttered as he headed towards Hiei's room.

"How'd it go!" Botan asked.

"Uh, fine." Koenma said. He sat down at the table. Botan wasn't satisfied with the quick dismissal, but said nothing.

"Look at this," Kayko said, showing him the newspaper. He skimmed the article, then laughed.

"Serves the damn bitch right."

"You're all impossible!" Kayko said.

XXXXXX

"What up?" Yusuke asked as he entered Hiei's room without knocking. Hiei looked at him, grateful to see the damage he had done earlier wasn't bad. They were silent for a moment.

"Sorry…" Hiei muttered. Yusuke blinked.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything," Hiei answered. "All the past insults, all the arguments…punching you…" Yusuke said nothing at first.

"It's okay…" he finally spoke up. "My face doesn't even hurt anymore, and like you said, all that stuff is in the past." There was a pause. "But now all that's over and we can be friends."

"You wanna be friends with me?" Hiei asked, looking up at him.

"I didn't travel all over Japan, nearly get my ass kicked in the demon world, and come back to the human world just to ignore you again." He smiled at Hiei. "What do you say?" Hiei smiled and nodded.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Hiei asked. "On your journey, I mean. Koenma already told me, but I wanna get all the points of view."

"Sure," Yusuke said. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "What Koenma tell you?"

"That you guys were constantly arguing and that he felt like he was babysitting." Yusuke made a face at that. "And he told me how you guys defeated Kiren too…" Yusuke smiled.

"Well, here's my view!"

XXXXXX

"Yo, Kuwabara." Yusuke said as he came out of Hiei's room and entered the kitchen.

"What Urameshi?" he asked.

"Hiei wants to talk to ya," Kuwabara blinked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just go!" Koenma said, tipping Kuwabara's chair over. Kuwabara gave a short cry as he fell and glared at the ceiling when he hit the floor. He got up, mumbling to himself, and headed to Hiei's room.

"What cha need?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"I want to apologize…"

"Don't even!" Kuwabara said, cutting him off. "No way in hell are we going back to the past! Screw the apologizes and what not! We're here now, in the present!" Hiei blinked at him, surprised by his slight outburst.

"Okay…" he agreed. They were silent again.

"Is that what you wanted to say?" Kuwabara asked politely.

"Not all of it," Hiei said. "I would like you to tell me your side of the story."

"Sure, okay." Kuwabara said. "Why did Koenma and Yusuke tell you?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Koenma said you guys argued the whole time and he felt like he was babysitting. Yusuke said that Koenma exaggerated and that you were being a dumbass, while Kurama was being a smart-ass." Kuwabara glared at him.

"Well, forget what they said!" He smiled his goofy grin. "I got the truth right here!"

XXXXXX

"Your turn Kurama," Kuwabara said happily as he re-entered the kitchen.

"Hey!" Botan protested. "What's with all the secretiveness between you guys!"

"Yeah!" Kayko agreed. "When did you all get so tight?"

"What's that mean?" They all turned; Hiei timidly stepped into the kitchen.

"It emerges!" Botan shouted cheerfully.

"It?" Hiei asked, tilting his head slightly. Kurama chuckled, walking over to his friend.

"It's an expression used when someone finally comes out of their room after a period of time." he explained. "My human parents sometimes tell me that after I come out from my room after studying."

"Oh," Hiei said. "Kurama, I wanna show you something."

"Okay," Kurama said. "What is it?"

"You'll see." Hiei said, smiling. "C'mon!" He headed for the door.

"Wait up!" Kurama said, catching up with him. Koenma smiled as the two headed out.

XXXXXX

"Hiei," Kurama called after him. "Where are we going?" They were now running. Kurama knew he was leading him into the forest, but that was about it.

"You'll see," Hiei said, stopping briefly to face Kurama, then taking off again. Finally he stopped at a clearing; the same clearing Hiei almost committed suicide in. Kurama's heart sank and his stomach tightened. He wasn't sure if Hiei recognized this place, but he could never forget it.

"What's here?" Kurama asked, looking around slightly.

"You remember it, right?" Hiei asked, looking at the ground. Kurama nodded, a saddened look in his eyes. "Well," Hiei said. "I want you to forget that!" Kurama looked up at Hiei, blinking. Hiei stepped closer to him. "I want to create a better memory here,"

"Hiei, what are you―?" He was cut off by Hiei grabbing his wrists and pulling him forward, into a kiss…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ROTFLMAO! I wish I could have seen some of the looks on your faces. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. There are gonna be two more after this one. The next one is gonna complete the story and the last one is gonna point out all the major mistakes in the fanfic that probably confused the hell out of you guys. One I wanna point out right now is the rape scene, the one Koenma was picturing. The reason there were some me's, I's, and other first person words was because I wrote this in Hiei's point of few first. Then I decided to try it as a visual and then a memory. Obviously a missed a few words. Sorry for the confusion! But now that's all straightened out, I wanna apologize for not updating sooner. Dearest step-father of mine forgot to pay the internet bill…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Changes**

Kurama blinked twice, then gently pushed Hiei off. He blinked again. "Hiei," he said. "I had no idea you felt that way."

"I didn't either," he said. Kurama blinked.

"I beg your pardon…" he said.

"Everyone told me how you felt!" Hiei said excitedly. "Yusuke and Kuwabara were the most descriptive! They said that you begged Kiren to tell you where I was and that you worried about me all the time and…!" As Hiei went on Kurama's anger rose. He clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth.

"Hiei…" he said. Hiei blinked, falling silent and looked at Kurama.

XXXXXX

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Kurama shouted as he entered the house.

"Crap!" Yusuke shouted.

"Busted!" Kuwabara said.

"I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Kurama summoned his rose whip and chased after them. They both ran, hoping not to be slashed to death. Koenma watched them confused. When the teens took the fighting outside, he stepped out on to the porch to watch. Hiei was there as well.

"Hey Hiei," he said with a smile. Hiei smiled back.

"Koenma Sir!" he said happily. Koenma smiled. "So I guess Yusuke and Kuwabara exaggerated a bit, huh?"

"Yeah," Hiei said. "I didn't realize it would make Kuwabara so mad…"

"Well, he already has a girlfriend…" Koenma said. He looked at Hiei. "Did you really like him?"

"No," Hiei said, continuing to watch Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "I never had any feelings for him." Koenma only nodded. They were both silent for a moment.

"Did you like your friend at the Center…?" Koenma asked gently. Hiei's gaze became saddened.

"I never had the time to know her…" he said. Koenma felt for him; he reached over and gently put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei began to scratch as his wrist. Koenma looked down and saw the bite mark; he flinched at it. Kiren's physical and emotional scar for Hiei…

XXX(Six months later)XXX

"Hey Hiei!" Kurama called up to him. Hiei looked down from the branch he was sitting on. He stood up and jumped down, branch to branch, until he reached the ground.

"What up?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled as he looked over Hiei; he was wearing a human gothic attire, all clothes bought from Hot Topic…Kuwabara introduced him to that store.

"I think I found you a girlfriend," Kurama said with a smile. Hiei blushed deeply.

"Kurama!" Hiei said. "I told you not to!"

"I know!" Kurama said. "But I felt really bad for not turning you down politely."

"There was nothing to turn down!" Hiei argued. Kurama laughed.

"I know," He smiled at Hiei. "Just at least come meet her."

"Is she human?" Hiei asked.

"Nope," Kurama answered.

"Fine…" Hiei said reluctantly. They began walking back to the cabin. Currently, the gang was on a camping vacation; hundreds of miles away from civilization, as Yusuke put it. They walked mostly in silence. Kurama looked at him.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"No," Hiei said. "Just wonder why I'm doing this…"

"Aww c'mon!" Kurama said. "Don't go back to the attitude." Hiei smiled and laughed lightly.

"Sorry," he said. Kurama only nodded.

"Tell you what," he said. "I'll race you back." Hiei gave him sort of a smug and hopeful look.

"Really?" Hiei said. Kurama nodded.

"Ready?" Kurama asked as he stopped walking. Hiei stopped as well. "GO!" Kurama shouted. Both took off running at a demonic speed. Several trees whipped in their direction as they passed back. The others at the cabin noticed the trees moving and it didn't take them long to realize what was going on.

"How immature," Botan scolded. Koenma laughed.

"Let Hiei have his fun Botan," Koenma said. Kurama and Hiei finally reached the cabin, both slightly out of breath.

"Beat you!" Hiei said.

"I admit defeat," Kurama said. They laughed at each other's tired state.

"Hey Romeo!" Kuwabara called. Hiei looked. "Juliet's in the back." He and Yusuke smiled pervertedly.

"What's a Romeo?" Hiei asked Kurama. Kurama sighed.

"It's a book," he explained. "I'll let you read it later." Hiei nodded. "But yes, the girl is waiting on the back porch." Hiei nodded again. "Relax, I'll make sure to keep everyone in the front. And I'm sure Koenma will help me too." Hiei smiled at that. With that said, he headed for the back in a jog.

XXXXXX

The gang watched him go. Once he was out of sight, Kuwabara spoke up. "Thirty bucks says he ditches her."

"Oh yeah," Yusuke said. "Sixty says she ditches him." Kurama and Koenma glared at them.

"One hundred say they pull it off!" Kurama said angrily. Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked at him, then started laughing. Kurama only became more pissed off.

XXXXXX

Hiei turned the corner and looked for the girl. She was sitting on the veranda, her feet hanging off. Hiei couldn't see her face, only her back. She was wearing a long purple dress and had waist-length black hair. Hiei stepped closer to her. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the bat wings coming from her back.

"Don't see your kind much." He said. She whirled around. They both gasped at each other's face. She had gently black eyes and pale skin. "No way…" Hiei whispered.

"Hiei…" she said, standing up.

"Saraha…" He stepped closer to her. "How…I thought…" She smiled weakly and put her hands behind her back, looking down.

"Koenma asked me to look over you." she admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but he told me not to." Hiei smiled.

"It's okay," he said. He stepped closer to her. "I guess Koenma meant it when he said he was watching me the whole time." Saraha giggled.

"Yep," They were silent.

"Saraha," Hiei said. "I thought you were dead…"

"I'm sorry Hiei," she said, taking his hand. "If I didn't fake death, he would have noticed something." She looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm so sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay," Hiei said, grasping her hand with his own. "I understand…I only felt guilty for a while." They looked at each other, apologies both in their eyes.

"Hiei…" Saraha started to say.

"Shh…" Hiei said. He leaned forward, barely brushing his lips against hers. He wanted to make sure she was okay with this. She let out a small gasp, but kissed him back just a gentle. Hiei moved his arms to her waist, pulling her a little closer. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stopped soon after, staring at each other. She giggled as she blushed and turned away. Hiei smiled at her. "Did anyone recognize you?"

"No," she said. "Just Koenma." Hiei smiled. "So are you alright?" She asked. Hiei was confused by the question at first, then saw the deep worry in her eyes. He smiled comfortingly.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't live through." He said, laughing lightly. She giggled as well.

XXXXXX

"So," Kuwabara said. "What's this vampire chick like?" Kuwabara asked Hiei. Night had fallen and Saraha had left for home. Hiei blinked at her.

"Vampire?" he asked. "She's a bat demon."

"Same thing," Yusuke said. Hiei glared at him from the sofa.

"No it's not." Hiei protested. "Vampires don't exist. Bat demons are real."

"Forgive them," Koenma said. "Bat demons are mostly sighted by humans. They're thought to be vampires because of their fangs, wings, and claws. Confusion is quiet normal." Hiei nodded.

"Looks like you've adjusted." Genkai said as she walked in. Yusuke glared at her.

"Who the hell invited you!" he asked. Genkai pointed to Hiei; he flinched at her gesture. "You asshole! What did you do that for?!"

"Because she asked to come." Hiei said. "I didn't see a big deal with it. Besides, she said she'd train me if I—!"

"Bribery!" Yusuke shouted, falling out his chair. He quickly recovered. "You can't teach him all my moves Grandma!"

"Don't make me laugh," Genkai said. "I haven't even taught you the cool stuff. I didn't think someone with your attitude deserved it." She walked over to Hiei. "However someone with Hiei's manners is quiet acceptable." Hiei smiled weakly, only to give Yusuke a smug look when Genkai turned his back to him. Yusuke glared at the shorter teen, mouthing 'I'll get you for this!' Hiei only stuck his tongue at him. Kurama had to suppress his laughter. Koenma merely covered his mouth with his hand.

XXXXXX

"_So I guess you can look at from two ways. Even though they were wrong to sneak into my room, I guess their intentions were good. And it's not like I didn't get anything out of it. Besides a new girlfriend, revenge on two people, and getting cool training lesson; I found out who my friends are…both annoying and acceptable. I suppose beggars can't be choosers. Like Kurama says, "There are always multiple sides to the truth, it's up to you to follow your heart."_

_**The End**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two guess where I have been people. That's right; rehab! My parents sent me back because they thought I was "breaking down". Parents are so lame. Anyway I'm back now, with positive results. This chapter was basically showing you how Hiei is now able to get along with everyone, sorry it's short. I was gone for so long I lost all my ideas. I guess this is more of an epilogue chapter. Please don't hate me! Well, I hoped you liked this story and give me some good reviews. Make sure you tell your friends about his fic, and check out some of my other works. Lots of all love to all fans!


	21. Chapter 21

#1: In chapter one, I typed _"She explained that she **was "evaluate"** me later and determine my schedule."_ (What I meant to type _"She explained that she **was going to "evaluate"** me later and determine my schedule."_)

#2: In chapter one, I typed _"She turned to Koenma, who was in his teenage form and had hidden his pacifier in his **mouth**,"_ (What I meant to type was _"She turned to Koenma, who was in his teenage form and had hidden his pacifier in his **pocket**",_)

#3: In chapter one, I typed _"Finally, **the sad** that it was hard to explain."_ (What I meant to type was _"Finally, **he said** that it was hard to explain."_)

#4: In chapter one, I typed _"To the right was a large window, but **now** light shined through it."_ (What I meant to type was _"To the right was a large window, but **no** light shined through it."_)

#5: In chapter one, I typed _"Before she could ask me how, I explained that I had to remind myself, everyday, that everyone I knew and loved **is** dead."_ (What I meant to type was _"Before she could ask me how, I explained that I had to remind myself, everyday, that everyone I knew and loved **was** dead."_)

#6: In chapter one, I typed _"Kurama is one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, but I still don't understand why he **hands** out with losers; I can never figure him out."_ (What I meant to type was_ "Kurama is one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, but I still don't understand why he **hangs** out with losers; I can never figure him out."_)

#7: In chapter one, I typed _"Yukina's…too trusting; she knows **went** to back off, but her innocent visage usually gets her into unneeded trouble, not that it's her fault…she's just trying to help everyone."_ (What I meant to type was _"Yukina's…too trusting; she knows **when** to back off, but her innocent visage usually gets her into unneeded trouble, not that it's her fault…she's just trying to help everyone."_)

#8: In chapter one, I typed _"I looked back up at **he** and she smiled at me."_ (What I meant to type was _"I looked back up at **her** and she smiled at me."_)

#9: In chapter two, I typed _"Eat; please." I don't wanna see you go through all that."_ (The quotes after "please" don't need to be there.)

#10: In chapter two, I typed _"Then you were suppose to tell them positive **thing** about **them**."_ (What I meant to type was _"Then you were suppose to tell them positive **things** about **themselves**."_)

#11 (which was pointed out to me): In chapter two, I typed _"I **want** you," Soko said. "Mine is kinda small."_ (What I mean to type was _"I **warn** you," Soko said. "Mine is kina small."_ HE WAS TALKING ABOUT HIS OFFICE!)

#12: In chapter two, I typed _"When the burning **stop**, Hiei was out cold in seconds."_ (What I mean to type was _"When the burning **stopped**, Hiei was out cold in seconds."_)

#13: In chapter two, I typed "_He took out a pen and began to fill the first **on** out."_ (What I meant to type was _"He took out a pen and began to fill the first **one** out."_)

#14: In chapter two, I typed _"Soko **check** "VERY POOR"."_ (What I meant to type was _"Soko **checked **"VERY POOR"_.")

#15: In chapter two, my Author's Note at the bottom was really messed up, didn't make sense at all. For some reason, when I uploaded it, a lot of words disappeared. Doesn't matter now though. I'm sure all of you understood what I was saying.

#16: In chapter three, I typed _"Blinking, he realized his **mouth was prying** open."_ (What I meant to type was _"Blinking, he realized his mouth **was being pried** open."_)

#17: In chapter three, I typed _"**He** smile faded **an** he glared at Hiei."_ (What I meant to type was _"**His** smile faded **as** he glared at Hiei."_)

#18: In chapter three, I typed _"He bought his hands to his mouth and coughed up **and** mouthful of blood."_ (What I meant to type was _"He bought his hands to his mouth and coughed up **a** mouthful of blood."_)

#19: In chapter four, I typed _"I thought this place would be great way to escape that annoying pack of idiots, but the longer I stay here, the more I wish those idiots would have **left** **me with** them."_ (What I meant to type was _"I thought this place would be a great way to escape that annoying back of idiots, but the longer I stay here, the more I wish those idiots would have **let** **me stay with** them."_)

#20: In chapter four, I typed _"**Once** is a man with long black hair and deep gray eyes."_ (What I meant to type is _"**One** is a man with long black hair and deep gray eyes."_)

#21: In chapter four, I typed "_He knew it was someone from the usual gang; but was it **once** person or everyone?"_ (What I meant to type was _"He knew it was someone from the usual gang; but was it **one** person or everyone?"_)

#22: In chapter four, I typed _"Hiei felt his stomach tighten; he **didn't what** that meant."_ (What I meant to type was, _"Hiei felt his stomach tighten; he **didn't know what** that meant."_)

#23: In chapter four, I typed _"**Soko** smile slowly appeared, it had an evil smirk to it."_ (What I meant to type was, _"**Soko's** smile slowly appeared, it had an evil smirk to it."_)

#24: In chapter four, I typed "_He opened it up and **shoved** Hiei various drawings."_ (What I meant to type was "_He opened it up and **showed** Hiei various drawings."_)

#25: In chapter five, I typed _"When Hiei awoke the next morning, he continued his normal schedule, but through it all, he wondered if that **think** with Soko really happened last night."_ (What I meant to type was _"When Hiei awoke the next morning, he continued his normal schedule, but through it all, he wondered if that** thing** with Soko really happened last night."_ Also, that comma after "normal" shouldn't be there.)

#26: In chapter five, I typed _"It seemed too weird **to real**."_ (What I meant to type was _"It seemed too weird **to be real**."_)

#27: In chapter five, I typed "_Uhm," this is gonna sound stupid, but I don't know your name._" (The quotes after "uhm" don't need to be there.)

#28: In chapter five, I typed _"**You're** cousin interests me."_ (What I meant to type was _"**Your** cousin interests me."_)

#29: In chapter five, I typed _"But if you get in too much trouble, they'll send you somewhere else…worse **then** this place."_ (What I meant to type was _"But if you get in too much trouble, they'll send you somewhere else…worse **than **this place."_)

#30: In chapter five, I typed "_His footsteps **mad** soft crunching noises as he gazed at the newborn."_ (What I meant to type was _"His footsteps **made** soft crunching noises as he gazed at the newborn."_)

#31: In chapter six, I typed _"Rehabilitation?"_ (The question mark is suppose to be a comma.)

#32: In chapter six, I typed _"I saw all **this** plans, freaked out, and told everyone."_ (What I meant to type was _"I saw all **his** plans, freaked out and told everyone."_ There was also suppose to be some ending quotes.)

#33: In chapter six, I typed _"So we **she** him to rehab in hopes he would get better, but when we went visit him…he seemed worse…"_ (What I meant to type was _"So we **sent** him to rehab in hopes he would get better, but when we went visit him…he seemed worse…"_)

#34: In chapter six, I typed _"Kayko and Botan each put a supporting **hard Yukina's** shoulder." _(What I meant to type was _"Kayko and Botan each put a supporting **hand on** **Yukina's** shoulder."_)

#35: In chapter seven, I typed "_**Hiei**, i hope **You** can **figure** me._" (What I meant to type was _"**Hiei**, i hope **You** can **forgive** me."_)

#36: In chapter seven, I typed _"Thought, he hadn't admitted it out loud, he knew it was true…"_ (What I meant to type was _"**Though**, he hadn't admitted it out loud, he knew it was true…"_)

#37: In chapter seven, I typed _"**Hiei** stood up and Hiei reluctantly followed."_ (What I meant to type was _"**He** stood up and Hiei followed."_)

#38: In chapter seven, I typed "_He_ _turned away from Soko best **her** could."_ (What I meant to type was _"He turned away from Soko best **he** could."_)

#39: In chapter seven, I typed _"Hiei tried to pull away, **but only** pulled him closer."_ (What I meant to type was _"Hiei tried to pull away, **but Soko only** pulled him closer."_)

#40: In chapter seven, I typed "_Soko let out a heavy sigh as **she** closed the door._" (What I meant to type was "_Soko let out a heavy sigh as **he** closed the door."_)

#41: In chapter seven, I typed "_"Shh," he heard Soko **said** as he began to rub his back comfortingly."_ (What I meant to type was _""Shh," he heard Soko **say** as he began to rub his back comfortingly."_)

#42: In chapter seven, I typed "_The afternoon **shun** shined on his pale skin, giving him almost normal tone._" (What I meant to type was "_The afternoon **sun** shined on his pale skin, giving him almost normal tone._")

#43: In chapter eight, I typed "_They waited a few minutes for the nurse to escort **the** in, and sat at the same table from their last visit. Again, they waited for Hiei to come._" (What I meant to type was "_They waited a few minutes for the nurse to escort **them** in, and sat at the same table from their last visit. Again, they waited for Hiei to come_.")

#44: In chapter eight, I typed "_"She **was partner** in Support Group…" Hiei continued, as if he had never been interrupted."_ (What I meant to type was "_"She **was my partner** in Support Group…" Hiei continued, as if he had never been interrupted."_)

#45: In chapter eight, I typed "_Like Hiei **suspect**, Kurama noticed the message almost immediately._" (What I meant to type was "_Like Hiei **suspected**, Kurama noticed the message almost immediately_.)

#46: In chapter eight, I typed "_"I'd thought you'd be happy knowing I didn't notice that **not** you slipped Yukina."_" (What I meant to type was "_"I'd thought you'd be happy knowing I didn't notice that **note** you slipped Yukina."_")

#47: In chapter eight, I typed "_"Run a search on **letter**, facial structure, everything."_" (What I meant to type was "_"Run a search on **letters**, facial structure, everything."_")

#48: In chapter eight, I typed "_The fifth and final paragraph begged for Koenma's help and asked that **his** shared this information with no one._" (What I meant to type was "_The fifth and final paragraph begged for Koenma's help and asked that **he** shared this information with no one._")

#49: In chapter eight, I typed "_"Isn't that Hiei's last **night**?" Ogre asked curiously."_ (What I meant to type was "_"Isn't that Hiei's last **name**?"_ _Ogre asked curiously_.)

#50: In chapter eight, I typed "_"They trained together as **kinds** under the same sensei…"_" (What I meant to type was "_"They trained together as **kids** under the same sensei…"_"

#51: In chapter nine, I typed "_"Come in," **was replied** and Hiei **obey**._" (What I meant to type was "_"Come in," **was his reply** and Hiei **obeyed**._")

#52: In chapter nine, I typed "_He_ _leaned back in his **char**, as if waiting for Hiei to ask questions._" (What I meant to type was "_He leaned back in his **chair**, as if waiting for Hiei to ask questions._")

#53: In chapter nine, I typed _""**No** even her nurse?" Hiei asked, voice slightly rising._" (What I meant to type was "_"**Not** even her nurse?" Hiei asked, voice slightly rising._"

#54: In chapter nine, I typed: "_Soko released him and he headed for the door, wiping away his tears as **she** went._" (What I meant to type was "_Soko released him and he headed for the door, wiping away his tears as **he** went_.")

#55: In chapter nine, I typed: "_"He let me call him 'father' once…" The **said** look grew deeper._" (What I meant to type was "_"He let me call him 'father' once…" The **sad** look grew deeper._")

#56: In chapter nine, I typed: "_Doing so made Hiei's eyes **will** with tears; like he had done something wrong._" (What I meant to type was "_Doing so made Hiei's eyes **fill** with tears; like he had done something wrong._")

#57: In chapter ten, I typed: "_"And now that he's found **them**," Kurama continued._" (What I meant to type was "_"And now that he's found **him**," Kurama continued._")

#58: In chapter ten, I typed: "_"They're definitely **dragging** him with something or torturing him…or both…I've seen a lot of kids with messed up lives…and he's acting like every one of them."_" (What I meant to type was "_"They're definitely **drugging** him with something or torturing him…or both…I've seen a lot of kids with messed up lives…and he's acting like every one of them."_")

#59: In chapter eleven, I typed: "_I always pictured **here** in tears, yelling at me for worrying her and not telling her sooner._" (What I meant to type was "_I always pictured **her** in tears, yelling at me for worrying her and not telling her sooner._")

#60: In chapter twelve, I typed: "_"It **does** say who…"_" (What I meant to type was "_"It **doesn't** say who…"_")

#61: In chapter twelve, I typed: "_A tattered mattress and **black** lay in the corner to serve as a bed._" (What I meant to type was "_A tattered mattress and **blanket** lay in the corner to serve as a bed._"

#62: In chapter twelve, I typed: "_He** too** a step toward Hiei, who didn't bother to take a step back or try to run, instead he just hung his head and began to sob._" (What I meant to type is "_He **took** a step toward Hiei, who didn't bother to take a step back or try to run, instead he just hung his head and began to sob._")

#63: In chapter thirteen, I typed: "_"So, can't we **just it** to get to Hiei?" Kuwabara asked_." (What I meant to type was "_"So, can't we **just use it** to get to Hiei?" Kuwabara asked_)

#64: In chapter thirteen, I typed "_"Please don't be **made**," Kiren pleaded in Hiei's ear._" (What I meant to type was "_"Please don't be **mad**," Kiren pleaded in Hiei's ear."_)

#65: In chapter fourteen, I typed: "_"Hiei...?" Koenma said, slowly walking over to join the **other**._" (What I meant to type was "_"Hiei...?" Koenma said, slowly walking over to join the **others**._)

#66: In chapter fourteen: I typed "_He looked up at the sky, best **the** could anyways._" (What I meant to type was "_He looked up at the sky, best **he** could anyways._")

#67: In chapter fourteen: I typed "_He watched the hybrid teen cry in front of **them**..._" (What I meant to type was "_He watched the hybrid teen cry in front of **him**..._")

#68, #69, and #70: In chapter fifteen: I typed "_The temperature seemed **too increased**, only **slight**, the closer he got to the ground…maybe a degree or two._" (What I meant to type was "_The temperature seemed **to** **increase**, only **slightly**, the closer he got to the ground…maybe a degree or two._")

#71: Chapter Fifteen: "_"I see," The person said. "A pyro are you?" He stepped closer to Hiei, who held his ground firmly. "Let me see your flame." Hiei hesitated. "C'mon now," Hiei held out his hand and, with little spirit energy, created a small flame. "Ahh," the person said amazed. "You're not like the others. Your flame's different." The person chuckled again. "Just like the old lord's…." He paused briefly. "Maybe I do have use for you," he said. "Come with me." He began to walk away._" (There's really no mistake here, I just wanted to point out that Hiei's flame is different b/c it's black and purple; Hiei fans should already know this…but incase you didn't, you do now.)

#72: In chapter sixteen, I typed "_He was sharing this room with Koenma, **who also** awake in the bed across from his._" (What I meant to type was "_He was sharing this room with Koenma, **who was also** awake in the bed across from his._")

#73: In chapter seventeen, I typed "_A sick chuckle **maid** them all whirl around._" (What I meant to type was "_A sick chuckle **made **them all whirl around._")

#74: In chapter seventeen, the entire rape scene was kinda screwed up…I already explained that, I'll make sure to do better in the future…

#75: In chapter seventeen, I typed "_He **too** the clothing and began to dress him._" (What I meant to type is "_He **took** the clothing and began to dress him._")

#76: In chapter eighteen, I typed "_"**You're** servant just said that two spirits escaped; Kiren's and someone else."_" (What I meant to type was "_"**Your** servant just said that two spirits escaped; Kiren's and someone else."_"

#77: In chapter eighteen, I typed "_When the door closed Jaganshi smiled **as** Hiei__ lying on the bed._" (What I meant to type was "_When the door closed Jaganshi smiled **at** Hiei lying on the bed._")

#78: In chapter nineteen, I typed "_He explained as he grabbed an ice pack from the **freeze**._" (What I meant to type was "_He explained as he grabbed an ice pack from the **freezer**._")

#78: In chapter nineteen, I typed "_"So **that is** huh?"_" (What I meant to type was "_"So** that's it** huh?"_"

#79: In chapter twenty, I typed "_"I didn't realize it would make **Kuwabara** so mad…"_" (What I meant to type was "_"I didn't realize it would make **Kurama** so mad…"_)

#80: In chapter twenty, I typed "_She had **gently** black eyes and pale skin._" (What I meant to type was "_She had **gentle** black eyes and pale skin._")

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow….80 mistakes in 20 chapters….that's 4 mistakes per chapter…Jesus, I'm surprised fanfiction didn't take it off. Uhm…I just wanted to make this chapter to show that I'm human and I make mistakes. Just in case you didn't notice, the ENTIRE fanfic was Hiei's Journal entry…if you don't get it, go back and read the first chapter, then read the last paragraph of the last chapter. Cool, right? Also, I wanted to report that my rehab nurse Shawn Rowntree, died on February 15th, 2007….he was 28 years old. Quite ironic though; when I was in rehab during one of our personal times, he told me that if he could die on a particular day it would be the day after Valentine's day because he would have already shown his love to everyone. He had been diagnosed with brain cancer and never told anyone…guess he didn't want people to worry. Nice guy; I'm going to miss him.

"_100 people can bring you down, but it only takes 1 person to bring you all the way back up."_

_Shawn Rowntree_

_April 20, 1978-Februray 15, 2007_


End file.
